Beauty of the Dark
by ADORATIO
Summary: Blake was the one before Katherine. She taught him that rules were made to be broken. She make him challange life until they were ripped apart by none other than Katherine Pierce. 145 years later can they get back what they had? Damon/OC From Season one onwards-Friday night bites. On hiatus for the moment guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys: D

I have finally got the courage to do a Damon/OC story

I'm really excited; hopefully some of you have read my story Eternal beauty a Kol/OC story which has done really well and I will continue to write it.

Wish me look, as always please review and please if you have any suggestions I am all ears, I'm going to swap point of views in this story, by the way my OC character will take a couple of chapters to come in, any name suggestions are welcome, Please be patient with me How do you guys like the name Blake for the OC character, Let me know

Love you all: D

Elena POV

"Who could that be?" I shrugged my shoulders at Stefan and Bonnie and headed to answer the door. I wished she would just give him a chance, after all she was my best friend, and I just wanted her to except him. I shook my head and opened the door to the last person I thought I would see.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline squealed while holding what seemed to be a form of pie. Looks like my quite dinner was ruined, I attempted to plaster a smile on my face.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say? I turned to smile politely at Damon.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said in a polite tone but his eyes where full of mischief.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan was snow stood behind me, I turned to see that Stefan wasn't surprised but slightly mad and from the look in his eyes worried?

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can…" I began before began cut off.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline had already walked into my house and had placed the pie on the table were Bonnie was still sat wondering what the hell was going on.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." I turned to give Stefan a look which said " be nice" but stopped when I saw his eyes flash to mine with worry.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said as he stepped into my house smugly,

"Thank you Damon." I gave him a friendly smile before clearing away what was left of my quite dinner.

After we had eaten the pie thing that Caroline brought we were sat in the living room talking about cheerleading, well Caroline was anyway while I attempted to avoid her drabble. The conversations lead into an awkward turn when Damon mentioned Katherine. In attempt to stop it exculationing I stood up and cleaned away all the plates we had been using and took them into the kitchen.

"One more." I turned to see Damon passing me a cup.

"Oh, thank you." I was a little shocked he was helping me; he didn't seem the clean away type. Somehow I missed the glass and it dropped onto the floor, luckily Damon caught it in time.

"Nice save." I laughed in slight admiration at his reflexes.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." He continued while helping me pile things into the dish washer. I could feel my curiosity eating away at me.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine? "

"Mm-hmm." He replied seeming lost in thought.

"How did she die?" I asked him as nicely as I could.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Recently?" I asked wondering if this was the true reason behind the brothers feuding.

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive, She caused a lot of problems, a lot of loss but at the end of the day she didn't really care as long as she got what she wanted…no matter who paid the price." Damon trailed off again thinking deeply.

"So which one of you dated her first?" My question caused him to rack a smile/

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Uh-huh."

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." He nodded in understanding.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." I rolled my eyes at his fake enthusiasm.

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." I saw Damon's cocky grin slip away to an expression filled with sadness and surprise.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked, slipping into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" Like there hadn't been a pause, his cocky grin was yet again back.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

I was walking to my car and thinking about what Bonnie had felt when she had touched Stefan. Death? I closed the boot of my car and turned to find the last person I wanted to see. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"_I'_m hiding from Caroline." He explained with his signature grin.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign." I was too tired to play this game with him, I turned to walk away

"Well, she's awfully young." I stopped and leaned against my car.

"Not much younger than you are." I argued.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy. "

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Damon look another step towards me, HE was barely and inch away from me now.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." He then did the eye thing he always does.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked at the direction this was going in.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He was now pressed against me staring into my eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me, I got over my shock and bitch slapped him across the face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Attempting to make very clear my point. As I turned to walk away I heard him mutter.

"You have _her_ fire." I had a strange feeling that he wasn't referring to Katherine.

_Stefan ~Pov_

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." I saw my brother leaning against the wall outside the locker room

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" I breathed out a sigh of relief that I had given her the necklace in time.

"Does it matter?" Attempting to end the conversation.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon said to me wearing his cocky grin and licking his lips in a threatening manner.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." I said, attempting to sound more sure than I felt.

"No?" He said challenging the idea.

"No, because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be. You feel guilt.

"Who's pretending, I don't feel guilt silly Stefan?"

"Then kill me."

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity, but we both know your guilt is a separate situation entirely. You hate yourself because you out only lost Katherine but the one person you cared about above everyone else." I saw his eyes flash red, I knew I had made a mistake, bringing Katherine up mad him mad but bringing _her _up is a completely different thing entirely, I almost felt guilty when I saw pain flash through his eyes.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner yelled from behind me, before I had a chance to react Damon had him by the throat.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" I watched helplessly as he killed tanner and disappeared into the night.

I need your guys help should I follow each episode, give flash backs and explain more of the situation and our mystery character. Or skip a few each time?

As you probably guessed Damon is going to attempt releasing them from the tomb to find neither of them is in there, should Stefan know that our mystery character isn't in the tomb but doesn't say anything because as far as Damon has told him he only wants Katherine or should he believe them both to be in the tomb?

Hmmmmm… Well let me know :D XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

You guys know the drill, I think your all awesome, let me know anything you think can be added, I still am a bit rocky on whether I should do every single episode or just every other one….hmmm, let me know your opinion, love you all lots and lots like jelly tots :D

Damon~POV 

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." I was bored, understatement. Watching my new blood bag try on dresses. Only a little bit more time until the comet I was telling myself, after 145 years finally.

"I don't like the blue." She wined; I didn't even bother looking up.

Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-"

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." I rolled my eyes at the idea of a silly bullet hurting me.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." I compelled her, sick of listening to her whine.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." She said in a happy and enthusiastic voice.

"Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." I seriously saw no appeal in Bella, she didn't have fire, spirit, she wasn't even that funny, except for her misfortunate but..

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't. "She explained while trying on another dress.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it."

"How come you don't sparkle?" Was she retarted?

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." I continued to skip through book looking for an explanation to why this sparkly dude was whipped.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun."

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story. "

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" I roll my eyes, so dramatic.

"It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, and then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong." I said while kissing her neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." She said smiling at me through the mirror.

"Yes, I can be sweet." When I tried my hardest.

"Are you going to kill me?" I said while continuing to kiss her neck.

"Mm-Hmm. But not yet."

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Desperate much?

"How good are you at getting this little nose, where it doesn't belong?" I asked turning her round to face me.

"Oh, I'm excellent." Grinning at me in pride.

"Mmm." Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner.

Stefan~POV

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked me while buttoning his shirt in the mirror of my bedroom.

"Why are you even going?" There was no point with small talk with Damon so I got straight to the point.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Of course I remembered, that was the night things changed, especially the relationship between Damon and I.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Trying to avoid the subject.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." He noticed me pouring myself a drink, Good.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Attempting to keep my tone casual.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" While pulling on his jacket, he turned to face me gesturing to his body. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." He said grinning at me through the mirror.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." I didn't bother to stop the sarcasm dripping through my voce.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple." It was strange seeing Damon open up to me.

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know, and if I remember you found someone to occupy your time with." I attempted to remind him casually, without causing the reaction I did last night.

"I remember. I left the party early because…The night you dropped her off, I was in the room next door. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" I didn't miss that Damon had completely ignored my hint to his past.

Damon raised the cup to his lips and hesitated, smelled the bourbon and poured it contents on the floor, I cursed under my breath.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunken sorority chick. You can't rookie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

Hole in one. I smiled a little to myself. I walked downstairs and found Zack waiting for the news.

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." He sighed at his attempt.

"I wasn't counting on it." I knew Damon; he wasn't as easily fouled as others. He trusted no one, Well He trusted _her _but that was a very long time ago.

"You knew it would fail?" Obviously shocked at this. I honestly pitied Zack, he was a good man.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." I walked towards Zack and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Handing me a tiny vial of my brother's end.

ELENA ~POV

"The founding family in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I was beyond shocked, I turned to Stefan and he began to speak when we heard someone enter the room behind us.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I saw Damon walking in with Caroline on one hand and bourbon in another.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said giving Damon a glare for a reason I didn't understand.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Attempting to soothe Stefan from causing an argument with his brother.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said pouting at everyone.

"Mm-Mmm." Confirming that he refused to dance.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Her eyes flashed with excitement.

"Oh, uh..." I felt awkward, it wasn't my decision.

"I don't really dance." He began attempting to get out of it.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Winking at his brother with a smug grin.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan." Showing him that it was his choice either way.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." While dragging Stefan off, I threw him an apologetic grin over my shoulder.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon came to stand next to me as I continued to look at the register.

"For what?" Attempting to get to the root of their problem.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He said while gesturing to the register.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"He began.

"The battle of willow creek." Proud that I actually remember something from history.

"Right." He nodded his head.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Explaining to him what part of the story I already knew.

"What the history books left out were the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had people they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon's face was unreadable but his eyes were filled with guilt and something else I didn't understand. Why would Damon feel like that?

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked attempting to lighten the mood.

"The love of their lives. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon said while staring at me, I began to feel a little uncomfortable

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Making my point as clear as possible

"I hope so, too." What shocked me most was that he sounded almost sincere

Stefan~POV

I did what I had to do; my brother was lying in the basement. Filled with vervain. I knew it was only a matter of time before Damon fed on Caroline again so I spiked her drink. Deep down in my brother there is still humanity left there. Guilt and love, 145 years' worth of both. I just hoped one day my brother would let himself feel it.

Blah…So tired, Review please. Can you guys let me know whether Stefan should know our mystery girl (OC) or not, let me know :D XOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Let me know what you guys think, suggestions etc.: D So far I think I'm going to go with the name Blake for the OC character, you guys agree? XOXO

Elena~POV

Where is Stefan? This is a question I have been asking myself for some time now. I opened my locker and exchanged my jacket for my text book and turned to talk to bonnie when we both heard Caroline coming down the hall way/

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said while all but skipping down the corridor.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I shook my head in her direction as I spoke to Bonnie.

"She's in denial." Bonnie stated. I saw her straighten up and look straight behind me; I turned to follow her gaze

"Hey" Stefan said as he came to stand next to me.

"Hey. You know, I got to go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said and then scurried away down the hall.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan began.

"No worries. I'll live. "Attempting to not sound as hurt as I actually was.

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan explained.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan said cryptically.

"For four days?" Not bothering this time to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan all but begged.

"Sure. When?" I nodded, sure I was a little hurt but I still wanted to think he was a nice and good guy so I gave him a chance to explain.

"I got to be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock? "

"Ok." I agreed with a smile.

"Thanks." Giving me an appreciative smile.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." We both turned to see Caroline stood with one hand on her hip and a grin.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan stated to her very simply.

"When is he coming back?" She rolled her eyes and pressed further.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan gave me another smile and without another word headed to class.

"This is a good thing, Caroline. "I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know that." She didn't honestly sound too convinced.

I turned up at the grill. No Stefan. I ended up playing pool with matt and discussing my brother love life, finally when he turned up he did his usual vague answers. Not even bothering to make anything up just assuming I would trust him. This is why I am now in my room with a large tub off Cookie dough ice cream.

"You ok?" Jeremy said while stood at the edge of my door leaning against it.

"Is Vicki in there?" Attempting so avoid the convocation.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" He answered with a smile; I wanted to return it but in all honesty…

"I'm miserable." I finished out loud.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." I nodded my head, I put down my ice cream intending to finish later and I walked downstairs to find Stefan cooking in the kitchen.

"Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?" I was completely shocked and yet amazingly happy at the same time.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan turned from the stove to throw me an apologetic smile.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." I was still confused why he was here, I'm glad he was but I just couldn't understand why.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." I widened my eyes at his openness, of course I wanted to know but I have no right to push at his past.

"Stefan..." I began but was cut off.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss, she caused a lot of problems in our lives in all honesty more Damon's than mine, he lost someone very important to him, and I guess the most important thing to him."

We spent more time talking about each other's likes and dislikes, everything was great. I cut my finger and I swear I saw Stefan's face…change. I can't describe it but when I turned to look it was gone. I let it go and kissed Stefan, Over joyed that he had opened up to me.

I could stop the feeling that there was still something I didn't know. I spoke to the man at the grill last night which lead me to the old records of mystic falls and that's when I saw him. Stefan Salvatore in 1853.I couldn't believe it. I went home and all but freaked out. I grabbed my diary.

Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves, It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old... Never gets hurt... Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained... Girls bitten... Bodies drained of blood...

I put down my diary and ran to my car and headed towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Before I had time to knock on the door it was ripped open by Stefan.

"What are you?" I demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I'm trying to update as quick as possible for y'all: D You guys already know by now that I love to hear your opinions and suggestions so let me know. Without further ado here we go…XOXO By the way, I know I'm not doing the whole episode, I'm only doing what is vital so we can move onto the real drama :D Finally I am going to show off our mystery character. I am going to put a link on my profile to what she looks like, she is called Blake. There I a chance I may rewrite chapter but I'll let you know XOXO

FLASHBACK 

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katherine exits the carriage and approaches him.]

STEFAN: You must be Miss Pierce.

KATHERINE: Please, call me Katherine

Stefan~POV

"What are you? _What are you?_" Elena, My beautiful Elena was stood there terrified of me; I was shocked that she even came to confront me.

"You know." I said in a defeated tone.

"No, I don't." Elena shook her head attempting to find a rational explanation.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" I asked her.

"What are you?" She asked again.

"I'm a vampire." I replied, she didn't look more afraid but more shocked that I was so open with her.

"I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please." I followed her as she turned away. She was about to reach her car when I appeared in front of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?" Complete shock written on her face.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I begged.

"Let me go." She yelled as I refused to let her past.

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." This is why I didn't tell her, it wasn't just a danger to me but to her too.

"Let me go!"

"Elena, please." I begged but stepped aside allowing her to drive away, I ran to her home and waited in her room.

"Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." I began as I put one arm against the door not allowing her to run until I explained myself.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-"She began assuming I killed them all.

"No. That was Damon!" I told her.

"Damon?" She was still breathless but calmer now.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this are dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me".

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" She begged me; I nodded, for her to trust me I had to go.

"I never wanted this." I told her before leaving her alone.

Elena rang me the morning after and asked me to meet her at a café to explain like I promised. I was just glad that she wanted to see me and hadn't told anyone. She asked me questions about garlic and I explained that everything she heard was pretty much a myth. She gave me a day, a day to tell about myself and my past and then she would judge about what she should do with what she knows.

"Stop here." I told Elena as we pulled up outside the ruins of the old Salvatore mansion.

"What are we doing here?" Obviously confused about why we were in the middle of a forest.

"I want to show you something." I explained as I got out of the car.

"In the middle of nowhere?" She was still confused but now sounded slightly nervous.

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." I explained.

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you..." She began, not knowing the right word for it.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." I told her in a calm voice.

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." I remembered and missed the days.

FLASHBACK 

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" I yelled to Damon while we were playing the game.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch."

Damon yelled at me as he throws me the ball.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" I yelled as I ran from my brother when I heard a woman clear her throat.

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" I turned to find an old family friend. She looked beautiful. Blake and Damon had been best friends growing up. When she was 15 she left town with her mother and father for reason no-one new and she was arriving back in town today. Damon had loved her since they were 12 years old and she loved him the same, neither had a chance to tell each other before she left. Blake hadn't changed one bit she still had the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and a cocky smile plastered onto her face.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." I answered, from the look on my brothers face he was completely awe struck and wouldn't be talking any time soon.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." She winked at me, and stole the ball and ran off through the gardens with her dark hair which was so dark it looked black in loose curls falling down her back; they reached her waist as they always had. She truly was something to look at.

"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon then took off after his best friend with me shortly behind him.

We ended up doing a full lope around the house, I finally caught the ball from Blake and she was laughing and Damon tackling me to the floor when we heard someone clear there throat. We all looked up to find Katherine coming down the stairs. She curtsied at me and Damon and gave Blake a small smile which she returned.

"Your father wishes me to tell you that tea is ready, you must be Blake. Damon has told me all about you and so has Stefan." She sounded annoyed at their clear admiration. Blake didn't answer Katherine instead she winked at Damon and gave me her signature cocky smile. She then went into the house to be greeted by a warm welcome by my father.

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." I told her.

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago, you mentioned a girl named Blake, She was the girl that Damon lost because of Katherine wasn't she?" I nodded.

"I don't understand how the loss of one girl can cause 145 years of hatred."

"She wasn't just any girl." I told her with a smile on my face at the memory of her.

FLASHBACK

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" She asked me when I caught up to her.

"What would you like it to be?" I turned to find my brother leaning against the hedge.

"They extended your leave?" I ran to my brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." He returned my embrace with as much enthusiasm.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." I said while laughing.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said as she walked over to join us.

"How's that, Miss Katherine? Damon asked her with a smile.

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."

"With pleasure." I told her, she smiled at me happily. She turned to Damon who was quite.

"Sorry to run guys but have any of you seen Blake." Damon looked at both of us this was the first time I had ever seen Damon nervous, she was the only one who brought out that side of him.

"I believe she is in the barn brother." Without another word Damon set of jogging in that direction.

"I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion that night, that's the night everything went wrong."

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." I nodded. "What do you mean everything went wrong."

"I only knew that I wanted her. But Katherine was a very selfish person, she hated that Damon wasn't interested in her so she compelled him to start an argument with Blake the night of the ball. Damon left early and Blake left also. I have no idea what was said but I had never seen either one of them so broken."

"What happened then was Damon still upset with her?"

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even, What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around but waits, what about Blake?"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal nor was she one to share."

FLASHBACK 

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. Stefan is with Katherine in her room.]

"I will love you forever." I promised her.

"Forever is a very long time, you know." She said as I kissed her neck.

"Not long enough."

Katherine elongates her fangs and bites me. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, was helping her get dressed when I wake up.

"Good morning. Clear the room, please. "Without another word Emily left.

"You're upset." Katherine stated as I stated at her in fear.

"Your face, it was like a demon." I remembered.

"But you're not afraid." She stated simply.

"Get away from me. Get away." I began to move away from her.

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." She compelled me.

"I-"I began

"Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." She continued

"Yes. We will go on."

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules."

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other and for Damon to forget his feelings towards Blake. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." I said as I pulled out Damon's ring from the stone.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." I explained.

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden. "She begged.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Begging her to understand.

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you." I stated the truth.

I drove Elena home to find that Damon had turned Vicky, She freaked out at the smell of Jeremy and now I had to find her. For Elena.

ELENA~POV

I opened the door to find Damon there, I attempted too close the door but he was too strong.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." I told him.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said with his smug smile.

"Stay away from me."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" He said as he walked into my house and leaned against the banister.

"He's out looking for Vicki." I said in a hateful tone.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." He said in a perky tone.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Stefan told me not to bring up Blake so I just mentioned Katherine.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" His tone no longer cheerful.

"I got enough." I stated simply, not going into detail

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." With a grin he left to find Stefan.

"You're bleeding." I said as I grabbed Stefan's hand.

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." Stefan said, putting his hand on top of mine.

"I couldn't stop her. I tried." He told me.

"What does that mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her."

"Oh, my god." I could feel my entire world crumbling around me.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Stefan said while stroking my cheek.

"What do I tell my brother and-and Matt?" I asked him.

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." I couldn't lie to the people I love but I would have to.

"I'm so sorry." He said and removed his hand from my cheek.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..." I ran into my house and collapsed behind the door crying my heart out.

So what do you think?:D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I decided to miss an episode, instead of haunted and 162 candles I went straight history repeating itself, what happened in both episodes was that Damon turned Vicky and she was staked due to her attacking Elena, Lexi who is Stefan's best friend came back for Stefan's birthday but Damon killed her which caused Stefan to be VERY pissed off, he stabbed Damon and said due to Damon saving his life he was sparing his. Sorry if any of you wanted to hear the chapters if you really want I can always do them later: D any ideas or questions you have let me know: D Love y'all XOXO

Stefan~POV

"Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school." I woke up to find Damon sat at the end of my bed with a polite smile.

"What...What are you doing?" Still confused why my brother was holding out a mug for me.

"Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh well." I raised my eyebrows at him showing that I was in no mood for his behavior today. "All right. I'm Sorry." I got out of bed and headed towards my wardrobe.

"Step aside, please." I asked him as nicely as I possibly could.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." He laughed at his own joke, and raised his eyebrows at m to accept his offer.

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." I mimicked him.

"Are you mimicking me? "Damon asked me with an amused expression.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire's haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how I can destroy Stefan's life this week." I continued while I dressed.

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like this." He said joining in my imitations; he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." I tried but knew that it was a long shot.

"Yeah. I'm done. 'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.' " Damon said as he left my room. I rolled my eyes, I needed to know what he was planning before it was too late.

Damon~POV

"Okay, it's your last chance." I told Bonnie as I saw her approach her car which I was sat on the hood of.

"I'm gonna scream." She threatened to which I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace." She didn't know how close she was to me ripping her tiny head off her shoulders.

"You can't have it." Bonnie said as she attempted to open her door again.

"I can't take it but you can give it to me.I'm trying to help you here." I said as I slammed her car door shut for the second time.

"I don't want your help." She said looking me in the eyes, Yep. I'm so gunna rip her head off.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." I whispered in her ear for the effect and smiled when I felt her shiver.

"Just leave me alone or I swear..."

"Don' threats.A, you hurt me last time.B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your Back." Why would the witchy bitch just give me the crystal?

"How do you know about her?" She asked me in curiosity and also slight fear.

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal." I opened her door for her and perched my chin on the top. I closed it when she got in the car and watched her take off like a her ass was on fire. Stupid little witch. I rolled my eyes again and hummed a tune from the rolling stones.

Stefan~POV

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena said when she opened the door and gestured me to the porch.

"I know that." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena said when we were outside with the door shut.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" I wondered aloud.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." She explained, at the end she seemed horrified at the idea of Damon hurting her best friend. I fought the urge to comfort her.

"Over a necklace?" What was so important about a necklace?

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here." She explained to me, hoping I could tell her more about how to stop Damon from hurting her friend.

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch; she was also good friends with Blake." I remembered her, she was a powerful witch but she had a good heart.

"You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked shocked that I knew about Bonnie's power.

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." I told her.

"And...Now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace." I could see the panic in Elena's eyes as she paced across the porch.

"What does it look like?" Attempting to nail down exactly why he wanted it.

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..." I recognized the description immediately.

"With an amber crystal. I know belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that... "

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." This was going to be a hard yet necessary task.

"Will he tell you?" She asked me knowing Damon and his game

"I'll get it out of him." I promised her.

It didn't take me long to find him, he was sat at the bar with a drink of bourbon.

"So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." I began as I sat next to him on a stool at the bar.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and...You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." He took a drink from his bottle and then grinned at me.

"Can I get a coffee, please? So what's with the bottle?" I asked the waitress and then Damon.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon explained to me with another signature grin as he whispered.

"You could always just leave; find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." I offered, I knew that he wouldn't leave but it was worth a shot.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me." Rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." I told him which caused him to turn to me in confusion.

"So why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders and drank my coffee.

"Lucky shot." Damon said when I hit the art on a bull's eye.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me." He said in a shocked yet amused voice.

" 's because I'm better than you." I explained with a grin.

"I'm onto psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" I asked him while pointing to my forehead.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Attempting to figure out why I was attempting to bond.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" I said to him in a mocking tone.

"Touché." Damon replied in a similar tone.

Later on the football field.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked as we entered the football field.

"Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try." I yelled at him from across the field as I threw the ball at him.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said as he ran down the field I ran in front and tackled him the ground. "That hurt."

"Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit." I explained as we were both laid down on the field.

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked as he sat up, I mirrored his action.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us, especially you Damon. We didn't have a me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us. What she took from you." I told him but he shook his head and stood up at even the mention of Blake.

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." He said and began to walk away.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" I gave up and jumped straight to the point.

"How do you know about that?" Damon turned to face me, not in surprise but curiosity.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't." Damon said avoiding the question

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" I told him and saw the hurt flicker through his eyes.

"She didn't tell you?" Damon said in a smug tone which matched his smile.

"We had other things on our mind." I said which wiped the smile off his face immediately; he was suddenly in front of me.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." He threatened.

"I've heard that before." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back." Damon said as he backed away and existed the field leaving me stood there with shock written all over my face.

I caught up to Damon in the car park. He heard me approach him and turned to face me.

"How can you bring Katherine back?" I demanded.

"Before Katherine and Blake and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" He questioned me, I saw him visibly flinch at Blake's name, and her memory still caused him pain.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price; just protect her and Blake' and she did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine and Blake were burning in weren't."

"But I saw her go inside." I pressed, sure of what I saw.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed them in that tomb, protecting them."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive, and so is Blake?"

"If that's what you wanna call have been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think they are doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return." I finished.

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

"Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive, she was also close with Blake which helped." Damon explained further.

"I remember. You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal . A deal's a deal. So...You wanna go throw some more?" Damon said heading back towards the field.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Damon turned as usual with a grin.

"Why did you try and save Blake, you have told me for over 145 years that you couldn't care less about Blake and that you love Katherine?" I saw him flinch at the question. I knew that he loved Blake, and so did he but he would never admit it. If he ever did that would mean that he didn't love Katherine. Everything he did and gave up in 1864 was for nothing and that Blake's death or so I thought originally was for nothing.

"I owe her." Damon said simply, ending any further discussion about Blake. It was true he did owe her but that wasn't the reason he was trying to get her out.

Later- Emily takes over Bonnie's body and intends to destroy the crystal.

"Hello Emily. You look different" Damon said to the body of Bonnie but the soul of Emily.

"I won't let you do it." Emily said.

"We had a deal." Damon almost growled at her.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." She explained to Damon.

"I protected your family. You owe me." His voice was almost pleading now.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily said sincerely.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon growled and ran towards her. But was thrown into a tree and stabbed by a branch.

I heard there encounter and when I finally reached the church I pulled the branch from Damon.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon growled.

"Stefan." Emily said respectfully.

"Hello Emily." I said in the same tone.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." She told me, I didn't understand. Blake was full of mischief yes but never evil and Katherine possibly but how much damage could be done.

"What do you mean evil?" I asked her.

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this" Damon threatened her as he stood up, recovered from his wound.

"I won't let you unleash them all into this world." Emily almost yelled.

"Them all? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" I turned to see Damon glaring at Emily.

"What does it matter?" Damon growled, he didn't care as long as he got what he wanted.

"Emily, tell me what you did." I asked her instead.

"To save both of them, I had to save them all." She told me.

"You saved everyone in the church?" I yelled in a horrified tone.

"With one, comes all." Emily said simply.

"I don't care about them. I just want Blake out…And Katherine of course" He quickly amended but not before I noticed.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." I turned to him.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." He said to me.

"Damon, you can't do this." I pleaded with him.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get. It was their fault that she's in there!" Damon yelled at the end.

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." I grabbed him in attempt to make him see but he just shoved me off.

"This town deserves this." His tone filled with venom

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." He yelled at Emily.

"Things are different now." She said.

"Don't do this." Damon begged one last time.

"I can't free them. I won' !" She yelled as she threw the crystal into the air and began chanting. Fire circled her not allowing anyone to come into the circle.

"No! No please." Damon cried.

"Bonnie!" Elena said running to the scene, worried for her best friend.

"No! Bonnie

Emily throws the necklace into the air. And then it is finally destroyed. Bonnie collapses to the floor as Emily leaves her. I couldn't move as Damon threw himself at Bonnie and bite into her neck, I managed to throw Damon off of her as Elena came running forward.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." I told Elena and then bit into my wrist and fed her my blood.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said in relief.

"Katherine compelled me to forget about my feeling for Blake. They were still there, she never asked me to stop feeling just forget about them. I always loved her every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said as I found him on the wall of the church.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...His face was like..." I heard bonnie say to Elena

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." She stopped when she saw me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I said but stayed away from her, trying not to scare her further.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie demanded.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming...?" She asked me once Bonnie had gotten into the car.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." I reassured her.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?"

"I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret."

"You shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you, but I don't have to push me away. I can do this." She took my hand and I felt my heart smash at the words I knew I needed to say.

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened." I told her.

"What? No.I knows you think you're protecting me but..." Elena all but begged.

"I have to .Coming home been...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore." I felt like I could choke on the words

"Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Please don't go." She begged me; I could feel my resistance give way. I kissed her hand and began walking away.

"Good-bye, Elena."

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" I heard Elena begin to cry and I ran as fast as I could away from the scene.

Awhhh poor Elena and Stefan!

You guys know what to do, Review please :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sup! I didn't feel like there was too much in relevance to this story in the previous episode so I skipped in and went straight onto Bloodlines. The only thing you guys missed was that Elena convinces Stefan to stay and that she loves him. After, in Stefan's room Elena finds a picture of Katherine, to find they are identical. She leaves Stefan's house and her necklace and begins driving home; she crashes when she sees a man in the road. Bom Bom BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Okay let's get this show on the road, y'all are awesome! Thank you to everyone that is supporting me:DXOXO

Elena~POV

"Ah!" I screamed, I was hanging upside down from my car. I saw Damon who was looking at the damage.

"How ya doing in there?" Damon asked as he began pulling at the seat.

"Damon?" I asked, still shook up from the Car accident.

"You look stuck." Damon stated, not cruelly just simply.

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it…" I began sobbing

"Shhh…Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. I got you." I felt him pick me up. "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh." I felt him put me down but my legs gave way.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me. Ok." Holding my face in attempt to keep me awake.

"I look like her..." I said before I could stop myself.

"What?"

I passed out.

"Morning." I opened my eyes, I wasn't home. I had no idea where I was, turned to see Damon driving next to me with an easy smile on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked him, still a little groggy.

"Georgia." He almost sang it.

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" I saw him look over at me, not checking me out just checking for any more injuries.

"Erm, I"

"There are no broken bones. I checked."

"But my car. There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up and—who was that?" I remembered why I was with Damon in the first place.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" I demanded, Damon sighed but complied.

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." I got out of the car but I was still sore, Damon rushed around to help me out.

"Hey." He said why steadying me against the car.

"I'm fine. We have to go back." I said in a demanding tone.

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far." He sounded like a little boy begging for a lolly-pop.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon said doing his eyes thing.

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable." Damon stepped closer to me to prove his threat.

"What are you trying to prove?" My voice broke a little at the end.

"That's my phone." I heard ringing from Damon's jacket.

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. Elena's phone." He answered it when I shook my head.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" I heard Stefan demand through the phone.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine." Looking me up and down when he said it.

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." Stefan said.

"He wants to talk to you." I shook my hand when he held out the phone.

"Uh-uh."

"Yeah. I don't- I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." He pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her…"

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." Damon cut him off.

"Look. No one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" I tried again.

"We're almost there." He said jumping up and down slightly.

"Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" I asked him considering his proposal.

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on." I did as he asked, about 5 minutes later I remembered my car.

"So, where's my car?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Seeming unbothered.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"From what I could tell. Yeah."

"You didn't know him?" I asked.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill." Damon said as we pulled over to a place called "Brees Bar".

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." I told him.

"Sure they will." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the bar.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." I saw a woman jump over the bar. I assumed she was bree. She then grabbed Damon and kissed him. I was stood there with shock written all over my face.

We all sat at the bar when Bree announced.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up! Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in? She asked turning to me.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his…"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." I couldn't be bothered explaining so I agreed.

"Ok. So, how did you two meet?" I asked curiously.

"College."

"You went to college?" I said while laughing.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." That sounds more like it.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." She explained to me in more detail.

"She's a witch." Damon whispered into my ear.

"Changed my world, you know." She said pouring herself another shot and winking at Damon.

"I rocked your world." Damon said, smugly if I might add.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a walk away Joe. So, what is it that you want?" She asked me first and then turned to Damon thank god. I went outside to phone Jenna and leave them to their business.

Damon~POV

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." I said to bree.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine. You still selling that I don't love Blake story to everyone?" She told me and I held back a wince at her name.

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." I offered her.

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? 3 easy steps—Comet. Crystal. Spell." She ticked them off on her figures.

"There's a little problem with number 2. I don't have the crystal." I explained yet again.

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree told me, she didn't grasp that I would find away. No matter what I would have to do.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" I said grasping at straws.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." She said I was about to argue but Elena came in and sat on the stool next to me, I ordered us both a burger.

Elena~POV

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine—Does that make me part vampire?" I asked Damon before eating a French fry.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No. If you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." I told me, shaking his head at the possibility.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" I asked him, still mad at Stefan for lying to me but I was now starting to wonder whether he loved me at all.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me. Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He said as he took the pickles from my plate and popped them into his mouth.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..." I trailed off.

"Dead. It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." Damon said eating another fry.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?"

"You tell me." He turned to me with a grin.

"Can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly, not wanting to cause a bad reaction.

"I don't see why not." He said while eating his burger.

"I don't know where to start actually…" I told him.

"Just ask me Elena." Damon turned his body toward me and turned his body to face me fully.

"It's about Blake." I watched as his entire body stiffened.

"What about her?" Damon said hesitantly.

"Stefan mentioned her couple of times and I wanted to ask you what she was like." I said quite regretting saying anything. Damon didn't answer, he seemed lost in thought and I didn't push him. I asked from a beer and quickly changed the subject.

Later

To say I was pissed was an understatement. That bitch set me up. I had just had to be saved by a 17 year old girl from a baby vampire and god dammit I was pissed.

"We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye." I said as I appeared next to Bree, her fear was radiating off her.

"Good to see you again, Damon." She said with a forced smile.

"No kiss?" I asked with a fake pout.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink." She said as she walked back toward the counter.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked her with a smile.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" I growled at her and took a step forward. "The tomb can be opened" I stopped walking.

"You're lying!" I said, I was still going to kill her no matter what shit she made up.

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." She babbled.

"Where is this book?" I asked her, I believed her.

"I-I—"she stuttered.

"You have no idea." I said in disbelief.

"No. I'm telling you the truth." I nodded, I believed her again. I was still gunna kill her though.

"And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." I shoved my heart through her chest and ripped out her heart. ***************************************************************************************************

Elena~POV

"So, why did you bring me with you?" I asked Damon on the ride home.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit." He turned and gave me a cocky grin.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You were there in the road. All damsel in distress-like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... You're not the worst company in the world, Elena." For one of the first times Damon sounded completely sincere.

"I used to be more fun." I said with a smile

"You did ok." He said with chuckle/

"I saved your life." I stated smugly/

"I know." Damon rolled his eyes at my pride.

"And don't you forget it." I told him. We didn't talk for a least an hour. I then heard Damon sigh, I turned to see what caused him to but he never took his eyes of the road.

"She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I met her when we were kids. She always had a way of making me do things that I shouldn't. I fell in love with instantly. Her eyes used to twinkle with mischief and had the cockiest grin to ever be seen. She was my best friend. When we were 15 she left mystic falls for reasons no-one knew, she came back when she was 18, I was 19. Katherine had already arrived and Stefan was completely taken with her. She was beautiful but didn't hold a candle to Blake in my eyes. I worried that if I ever saw her again she would have lost her fire but she didn't if anything it had grown. Katherine wasn't one to share and she wished not only for Stefan's love but mine also. She compelled me to start an argument with Blake. We both left the party. I found her the next day appalled at what I had done and begged for her forgiveness. She accepted of course, she was full of mischief but not cruel; she was very selfless and kind. She had a temper but she couldn't stay mad for long. Katherine compelled me to forget my feelings for her. It worked, I forgot but I never unfelt. She told me that Katherine was using me and I didn't listen. Every time I saw her from the she still took my breathe away. I felt myself smile whenever she was there but had no idea why. She was very close to Emily, they were excellent friends. My father loved her, which was strange because my father hated everyone, When Katherine was taken, both Stefan and I tried to save her and we were both killed. When I awoke I saw them dragging Blake into the church, when you are turned you remember everything, compulsion wears off. I still to this day have no idea why she was put in the church with the others. She was human, or so I thought, when I asked Emily she explained to me that Katherine had turned her the day before. They made a deal with each other that Katherine didn't share with anyone, not even Emily. It's my fault she's in there and I won't stop at anything till I get her out. But I will l stay with Katherine, I owe that to her, if I didn't love Katherine, Blake's death or afterlife would have been for nothing" I couldn't speak; I saw Damon's face look full of determination and grief.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I told him, his lips forced into a smile and he turned up the radio.

Later.

"Why do I look like her?" I demanded from Stefan yet again.

"Elena, you've been through so much." He began.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" I was crying now.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Elena." I gasped and began sobbing against Stefan's chest.

So there's more about Blake, I can't wait to start introducing her into the series. I'm undecided whether I should bring her in a couple of episodes after the tomb Is open. So now I hope I have explained Damon's feelings for both Katherine and Blake, He feels that he should love Katherine after all he put Blake through, he doesn't deserve to love her. Review please guys, t means a lot :D XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

PEOPLE! HELLO! Keep the reviews coming people :D  
You guys know well enough what I'm going to say, suggestions or anything I'm open for, I really don't know whether I'm going to have Blake come in at the end with Katherine or after the tomb is open? HMMMMMMMM….. Anyway love you all XXOXOXO

Stefan~POV

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" I finally asked my brother who has been searching through all the books in the library for the past hour.

"Not your concern." Damon said without looking away from the shelves.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern." I leaned against the bookcase, showing him that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with this talk.

"Hm hm. What are you talking about?" Damon said glancing at me before going back the bookshelf again.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." I reminded him in a calm tone; I refused to let him get to me.

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast." He turned grinning at me, fine if he wants to play dirty.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach along with Blake. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." He said to me and turned back to examining the books.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." I shot back at him.

"Don't you have school?" I smiled to myself; for once I had outsmarted my brother.

I spoke to Elena who convinced me to take her to the dance, if it made her happy then I don't think there was anything that I wouldn't do, I heard my brother still in the library looking through old boxes. I finally realized what he was looking for. I grabbed my father's journal and took it downstairs to find Damon searching through things on the desk.

"You got the hair right. Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" He asked me in an innocent yet challenging tone.

"Cause you were looking for it." I said simply as I put it down on the desk.

"Why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it." I told him.

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." Damon said seeming unfazed by my little speech.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you." I offered him.

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural." He joked not taking my offer seriously.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine I have to, I loved Blake so of course id want her out." It's true, loved Blake like a sister. She always looked out for me. She was only a year older but she was like family.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon shot at me.

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that."

"What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?" Damon asked me and came to sit on the desk in front of me.

"I want you gone, I want to see one of my best friends again, think about it." I said simply to my brother.

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." I then walked out and began to get ready for the dance.

I was about to knock on Elena's door when I heard her scream.

"Elena!" I yelled crashing through the door. The vampire released her ad took off out of the door.

"Are you ok? Are you ok?" I said pulling Elena into a tight embrace. I quickly called Damon.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked when we told him what had happened.

"He was invited in." Elena explained to him, Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." I told him.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" He asked Elena.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." She almost yelled the ending; she was still shaking a little.

"And you have no idea who this is?" I looked over at my brother.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon said to me.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked in a scared voice to us both.

"We don't know."

"Damon, he was invited in." I looked at my brother and he nodded.

"Then we go get him tonight." He stood up from where he had been perched on the couch.

"You up for it?" I looked at Elena.

"What do I have to do?" She asked me, seeming determined to help.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon said popping the "P".

"That's a bad idea." I said, worried about Elena.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon looked over at Elena for her backing.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe." We all then set off to the dance.

Later at the dance 

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked me while dancing.

"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?" I asked her.

"Not unless he has a pompadour." I smiled a little at her humor; she was the only person that could make me smile at a time like this.

"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." I said to her.

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?" She looked at me with mischief in her eyes.

"No. Burned. Buried." I told her, and they were. It really wasn't my best look.

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." She said with a giggle and I twirled her round.

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." I started but she moaned at my seriousness. I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" She asked me with hope.

"There were poodle skirts." I admitted.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." She stated, Hell no. I wasn't doing no such thing.

"No. That is so not gonna happen." I told her.

"Ooh! " She moaned but I spun her round in circles until she was laughing.

Later in the cafeteria-Noah attempting to bite Elena.

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon said from my side, he was walking this way when Noah attempted to go for Elena who was behind me. Damon through me a stake and I shoved it into his chest.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" I asked him as I shoved the stake in further.

"Screw you." I shoved the stake out of his stomach and back in again.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" I demanded looking at Elena.

"Cause it's fun." I saw Damon crack a smile behind me; I held the urge to roll my eyes.

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine." He said eyeing up Elena.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon said, he didn't sound upset or annoyed just curious.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me, in all honesty I preferred Blake though. More fire" Noah said teasing Damon.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon said no longer any warmth in his voice. Even I knew never to tease him about Blake. Blake wasn't Katherine but it didn't mean she hadn't a long line of men who would do anything for a chance with her because there certainly was.

"No." I drove the stake deeper into him.

"The grimoire." He managed to choke out.

"Where is it?" Damon demanded.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." He stuttered.

"Who else is working with you?" I asked him. He ignored me.

"Who else is there?" Noah looked at Damon and smiled.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." I looked at Damon who nodded; I took the stake from his stomach and plunged it through his heart.

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked, still shocked from watching the vampire die.

"He had to die." Damon told her with a nod.

"But... "

"Elena, he's been invited in." I told her, Both Damon and I turned our attention to the teacher outside the doors who now existed at a quick pace from the hall.

"Go. I got this." I told Damon who left to compel the teacher. Elena went to talk to Bonnie and Caroline while I went to find Damon who was perched on a wall outside the gym.

"There's no way that idiot was workin' alone." He told me.

"You are. So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." I realized.

"Look at you putting' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon said and began to walk away but I stopped him.

"My offer still stands." I told him again.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." He rolled his eyes at me.

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and I'll look after Blake. Teach her how to adapt. , and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree? You would do that for me."

"I'll help you, Not for you. I would do it for Blake." I told him truthfully. I wished I could do it for her.

"Why should I trust you?" I could see my brother thinking about my offer.

"Because I'm your brother." I reminded him.

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon pushed.

"Because I want you gone and I care about Blake." Damon's eyes were full of indestion and pain but that was always there when Blake was mentioned.

"Ok." Damon finally agreed.

I took Elena home and gave her a cup of well-earned Coffee.

"Doing ok?" I asked her as I stroked her cheek.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" She asked with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Is it true?" I laughed at her expression.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated. " She explained while drinking her coffee.

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." I told her with pulling the blanket over her.

"Yeah, I guess. I fought back tonight. It felt good." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return he smile.

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." I sighed at her, I wish I could give her everything that she deserves.

"Still..."

"I need to tell you something And I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." I knew how I felt about it. Awful. My brother had finally given me his trust and I would have to break it. I was giving up one of my closest friends.

"What? "

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine and Blake back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." I told her, she looked a little surprised.

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?" She asked.

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately." I told her, it's true and I didn't like it. At all.

"That doesn't mean I trust him. It does gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." She told me with a small reassuring smile.

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?" She hugged herself into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. As long as I had her. I would make it through.


	8. Chapter 8

GUYS! It's getting close now, won't be long until the tomb is opened! Ahh so excited! Can't wait to finally get to the good bit!*Happy dance* I think I've had too much coffee. Oh well: D Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! It means a lot; it shows me that you all are actually intesterd in what I write. I hope you all are thank you to everyone who reads this wherever you are in the world: D Love you guys: D XOXOXO

Elena~POV

"Good morning." I woke up and turned to look up at Stefan.

"I could get used to this." Stefan smiled at me and pulled his arms tighter around my body.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." I turned to see Damon sat at the end of the bed; I pulled the sheet up covering myself.

"Damon! Please! "

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded sitting up against the headboard.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan yelled at him.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" I asked in an impatient tone.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty". He pointed to me, I shook my head.

"Since when am I helping?" I asked as Damon frowned at me.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan said turning to me.

"I'll look for it today." I said and pulled the covers over my head.

"Good." He said in a chipper voice.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire he seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan asked while stroking the side of my body which was under the covers.

"In lieu of any other options."

"OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" I pulled the covers back from my head and asked both of them.

"It's a witch's cookbook." I rolled my eyes and turned to Stefan.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan explained to me.

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are" Stefan turned his attention to his brother.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so...Chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole menage-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." HE chuckles as he leaves. "Don't screw it up." He yelled as he walked down stairs.

"He doesn't…" Stefan pointed to his ears showing me that Damon can still hear us. "Oh, right, yeah."

"OK." Stefan kissed my hand and went to stand up I pulled him back down on the bed.

"Oh no, come here." I said before I kissed him.

"We shouldn't…" He started but I mirrored his early action and pointed to my ear and kissed him again pulling the covers over our heads.

Later-Elena's house looking for the gilbert journal.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" I asked Stefan while I continued to search through old boxes of my parents.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad, I feel bad that Blake is stuck in there." I sighed and began searching through another box.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people.

Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again, But I agree, I feel absolutely sick to my stomach when I think of leaving Blake I there but that is what she would have wanted, she would rather no one innocent was harmed." It hurt me to see Stefan hurt, he wanted to save his friend but he needed to do the right thing.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back, what about Blake? "

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die. I don't think Damon has I him to leave Blake no matter his intention. Katherine would go mad with 's Jonathan Gilbert." Stefan said and pointed to a picture I found in one of the boxes.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked when he came in the kitchen.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy said and I turned to Stefan.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" I asked Jeremy trying to act as casual as possible.

"I just did a history report on it." H3 said grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"Oh. So where is it now?" I asked him.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." He then left to go upstairs leaving me and Stefan looking suspicious. Stefan went to the school to collect the journal while Damon came to my house for dinner. He said it was to catch up but I knew it was to keep an eye on us, check that we don't go around him.

"Whoa. Hmm." Damon said as he bumped into me on his way to the sink as I was folding the table cloths.

"Don't do that." I warned him.

"Do what? Sounding completely innocent.

"You know what. That move was deliberate." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink. Speaking of Stefan, Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. Is it real?" Damon asked suddenly, I began to worry a little. Was he onto us?

"Is what real?" I asked, luckily my fear didn't drip into my voice.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon said, still stirring the sauce.

"Yes, you can trust him." I turned to put away the clothes when Damon was in front of me looking into my eyes deeply.

"Can I trust him? "

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." I told him.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." I heard the uncertainty in his voice, he wanted to trust his brother and it broke my heart.

"Of course you can." I said as I but the cloths away.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said as he went back to stirring the sauce.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." I lectured him putting the glasses away in the cupboard.

"Are you lecturing me?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Do you need to be lectured?" I shot back.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." His eyes begging me to understand, I think deep down all he needed was someone to trust. The one person he did trust was locked away in the tomb.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." I didn't bother saying her name; I knew he was speaking of Blake. But if I said it he would deny it and say Katherine so I didn't bother.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon said whispering in my ear. I nodded my head.

"I know."

"I'm talking about Katherine of course." Damon quickly amended.

"Of course." I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

Later-Stefan and Elena digging up the journal in the cemetery.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" I asked Stefan as he digged, attempting to keep my mind of what I was actually doing.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said, I nodded.

Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?"

"As sure as I could be." Stefan said, I could see this was hard for him.

"Great." I said trying to act like I didn't care about digging up someone.

"Elena. I can do this on my own." Stefan stopped digging and gave me an understanding smile.

I shook my head. "And I said I would do whatever I can to help."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but-" I waved my hand cutting him off.

"This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." I told him with another reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." I told him as me the shovel as he was about to open the coffin. He nodded at me and gave me a weak smile. I gave an unamused chuckle.

"What?" Stefan said his head popping over the dirt.

"Not many girls can say they've done this." Stefan laughed briefly and then opened the coffin. He came back out with a book in his arms.

"Is that it?" I asked coming to stand in front of him as he read the book.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events." We both turned to see Damon with a face filled with hurt and anger.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said sincerely.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." He shook his head at his brother.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan shot back.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." He turned to look at me.

"You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon promised him. Stefan didn't seem fazed, he believed Damon was bluffing. I want so sure.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said in a sure voice.

"I can do one better." Damon grabbed me and bit into his wrist and pressed it to my mouth forcing me to drink his blood.

"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." He pulled his wrist from my mouth.

"Let her go first." Stefan said, begging his brother.

"The book!" I heard Damon demand.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said, I could see the pain all over his face that and regret.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Damon nodded hesitantly and Stefan dropped the book and Damon let me go, I ran into Stefan's arms and he ran us out of there.

Ahhh, so close now! :D HEHEHE XOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

The day we have all been waiting for is here! The tomb is being opened: D HEHE, words can't say how much I appreciate all your support. :D XOX

Stefan~POV

"Anna took Elena." I told Elena when I ran into the library; I stood in front of Damon.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said, standing up and pouring himself a drink.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" I was begging him now, I need to find Elena.

"Well at least you know you'll see her again." Damon said with fake enthusiasm before taking a drink.

"Damon, please. What do you know? You were with Anna; you must know where she is living. Just tell me where I can find her." I pleaded. It was Elena.

"Nope. You can go. Really." He leaned back on the couch and gestured to the door.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." I said sincerely, I didn't care what it would take.

"Apology accepted." Damon said and patted my shoulder and headed to the door.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Damon stopped and turned to me.

"I mean this sincerely- I hope Elena dies." Without another word he left. Leaving me there in desperation.

Damon~POV 

"Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" I said as I sat down next to Anna on the bench in the town square.

"Party. Right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna said grinning at me, wouldn't have wanted to there when she went through .

"I told you. I work alone. "I stated simply.

"Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" She turned to me, she was determined I'll give her that.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena." I said to her, attempting to ensure whether she was as serious and desperate as I was to get into the tomb.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She said and began to get up and leave.

"When do you want to do this?" I said to her, she turned around and laughed.

"God. It's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. At sundown. Meet me at the church."

Elena~POV

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grams, Stefan, me, Bonnie and her grams were in her bungalow. After Stefan found us in the motel room.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan had told me they'd taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." She said smiling at me and Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie said to her grams.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." She said with a mischievous grin at everyone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked everyone.

"Well for now, you need to stay here. " Stefan told all of us.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Shelia scoffed.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said half explaining half begging.

"We'll protect ourselves." Shelia said in a strong voice, I had always respected the woman ever since I was a little girl.

"We need to let him have Katherine and Blake back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." I told everyone, especially Stefan.

"No. He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie said in an angry voice, she was still mad at Damon for what he did to her.

"What other choice do we have?" I pleaded with Bonnie to understand.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over." Shelia told Stefan.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said in an unsure tone.

"He already agreed once." I reminded him.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." I shook my head at Stefan's words.

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." I nodded to Stefan who agreed to let me try and talk to Damon.

Later-Boarding house

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon asked when I entered the living room; he was grabbing the spell book. And putting on his jacket.

"Stefan." I said simply, I pulled off my scarf and jacket and put them on the hanger.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." He mocked.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." I jumped straight to the point.

"I doubt that." He said rolling his eyes and fixing the collar of his jacket

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Told him while approaching him.

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you. In your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." I said, I saw him hesitate and then shake his head and head for the door again.

"Not interested."

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." I said stepping in his way.

"Fool me once, shame on you." He wagged his finger and went to leave again.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" He stopped and turned around.

"Who's to say I didn't?" He gave me a shadow of his cocky smile.

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Blake back." I promised him. "I mean Katherine of course." This caused him to laugh briefly.

"I wish I could believe you." He said while pulling his hands across his face.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." I pulled of my necklace and placed it on the table.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon said while stepping closer to me.

"Then we'll deal with it." I told him, nervous for him compelling me. Damon leaned over and clipped back on my necklace.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I trust you. Don't make me regret it." I don't think I have ever heard him sound so vulnerable, I nodded and we both left the boarding house.

Later- In the tomb

"What are they saying?" Damon asked both me and Stefan as Bonnie and Shelia chanted to open the tomb

"Sounds Latin." Stefan answered looking at his brother.

"I don't think its Latin." I shook my head. I gasped when the torches lit up.

"What's happening?" I wondered aloud. As if an answer to my question the tomb door opened.

"It worked." Bonnie gasped in shock, she seemed pretty proud too.

"Of course it worked." She rolled her eyes and her granddaughter.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back. " Stefan looked at me and I nodded ensuring him I would be fine,

"You ready?" Damon looked at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" He asked me rolling his eyes and took hold of my arm softly leading us to the tomb.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Shelia threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?" Damon told her.

"As much as I trust you." She shot back.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." I told them.

"May I?" Damon said as he took a torch from the circle and led us into the tomb.

"What is that?" I asked Damon as I heard whispers echoed in the tomb.

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon said and walked down the tomb.

Stefan-POV

(Bonnie and Shelia lift the spell for Stefan and Damon to exit, Stefan goes into the tomb to get Damon)

"She's not here." I heard Damon mutter.

"Damon?"

"She's not here." He repeated a little louder.

"What?" I said in disbelief. She has to be.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled and threw the blood bag against the wall smashing it and blood across the wall.

Elena~POV

"I think it's working." I said just before Anna exited with her mother.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna said to me and left with her mother.

"Bonnie, keep going! They better hurry." Shelia told me as the torches began to flicker, I ran into the tomb.

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" I yelled as I ran towards the voices of Stefan and Damon.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." I heard Stefan saying.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." Damon said, I was assuming to himself.

"If we don't leave now. We're not getting out!" Stefan yelled at Damon attempting to convince Damon to leave.

"How could she not be in here?" I felt my heart breaking for Damon. He sounded completely broken.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here!" Stefan tried again.

"No!" He yelled when Stefan tried to grab him.

"Damon! Please." I yelled when I finally reached them both. Damon pulled his jacket back in place and headed out of the tomb. We reached the tomb door just in time before it slammed closed, keeping the vampires sealed. Damon stood outside the door looking destroyed, Stefan and I ran outside to check on Jeremy.

"He's okay." Stefan announced to me, I turned to see Damon existing the tomb. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." I said, he didn't hug me back nor push me away. He just stood there and let me hold him.

Damon~POV

I sat waiting in the chair of Anna's motel room. She turned the light on and saw me sat there, she didn't look just afraid but she looked guilty.

"You knew Blake wasn't in there." I accused her. I couldn't give two shits about Katherine.

"You wouldn't have helped me." Anna said holding onto her mother. Why was she happy? I rushed towards Pearl and grabbed her neck.

"No! No!" Anna screamed while trying to rip my hand from her mother neck.

"Why do you get a happy ending? " I yelled at her still gripping Pearl.

"Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!" She begged me.

"Why do you get it and I don't?" I felt myself breaking, I untightened my grip on Pearl but didn't let go.

"The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us promised to turn him if he let her and Blake go. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let them go" Why would Katherine help Blake? I released Pearl.

"Last I saw Katherine was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care!" Anna said to me. I shook my head.

"I don't care about Katherine!" I yelled at Anna.

"I saw Blake in New York in 1992. She was going to Washington and she gave me her apartment. She was always nice to me in 1864 and we stayed in contact, she even told me where to find crystal to help get my mother out, she asked about you, whether I had seen you and I told her I hadn't and she left. That's all I know Damon." Anna hugged her mother and I left the motel room.

At least she asked about me, which means she still cares right?


	10. Chapter 10

YAAA! Blake soon and I are so excited for her arrival are you? I hope so: D anyway let's get going, read and review :') XOXOX

I skipped another 2 episodes, I didn't see lots of stuff happening, most was about Elena and Isobel her birth mother. Damon killed Isobel and turned her into a vampire he also killed Ric but his ring brought him back...Hmm what else? Jeremy knows about Anna, Fredrik and annabeth tried to kill Damon and Stefan but Damon killed them instead…woooppps! I didn't really want to write about Stefan's mild ripper faze, He drinks Elena's blood when he is captured by the tomb vampires, and he begins to drink human blood again but can't control it. But Damon and Elena lock him up until the blood passes out of his system, he feels guilty but luckily Elena comforts him and Stefan begins to go back to his usual self, Isabelle comes back at the end of the previous episode, I know some of you might have wanted these episodes and If so let me know but I'm going straight to the end of Episode 22 and straight into series 2 guys sorry, by the way I want to make this clear. Damon see's Elena only as a friend, he doesn't love her at all, When Elena gives Isabelle the device she never asks why Damon gave it to ... I think that it I guess. Bear with me, I can re-write if it goes wrong so let me know: D By the way there is a link on my profile to what I imagine Blake to look like. XOXO

Founders Day-Damon's POV

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked when she saw me waiting on the porch for her.

"Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing." I explained.

"Which was…?" She asked me, Strange. She would have normally asked if I was ok?

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." I said as I took her dress from her and placed it on the bench next to her house.

"Thank you." She said giving me a smile.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do well. It's not in me, maybe that's why Blake can't forgive me…" I trailed off wincing at her name again.

"Maybe it is in you." Elena said to me with a warm smile.

"No. Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... Even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." I told her, and I owed Bonnie my life.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving? And I wanted to thank you for that, for being my friend. For loving my brother, he deserves to be happy."

"You're welcome." She nodded her head looking slightly shocked at my words.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, I passed her, her dress and waved goodbye.

"Hi." I heard Elena say to her Aunt Jenna.

"It's late, you should probably come inside." Jenna said to her and Elena walked in the house and shut the door.

Season 2-The return 

(Katherine was pretending to be Elena with Damon, Jenna invites her in where she Stabs john and cuts of his fingers, at the hospital Damon asked Elena what happened with john, he asked did this happen when he left and she was confused, she asked him when he was at the house. Jenna also talked to Elena and yet she had no recollections of seeing Jenna that night, Damon realizes it was Katherine, Damon gives Caroline some blood in payment from Bonnie saving his life, Damon gives Elena a ride back home where he wants to talk to Stefan about Katherine's return.)

Stefans~POV

"Hey! How was Caroline?" I jumped up to ask Elena when she entered the house.

"Not good." She said to me and I pulled her into a tight hug. "Just what I needed." She said to me. She leaned back to kissed me and then that when I smelt it, Katherine. I grabbed her neck and threw her over the couched where she stood up and grinned at me.

"Katherine." I growled

"At least I fooled one of you." She sang to me with a smile. I rushed over and slammed her against the wall.

"Feel better?" She said in a seductive tone. I slammed her against another wall, the door sprung open and I turned to see Elena enter, Katherine twisted my arm and threw me to the floor and was gone in a secound.

"Stefan?" I heard Elena say as I looked up to see her looking at me with concern.

"Elena" I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" She pulled her head from my chest to ask me.

"Katherine happened." Damon stated simply.

We all went into the kitchen and I explained what happened to both Elena and Damon.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon said as he paced up and down the kitchen.

"No." I shook my head.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said rolling his eyes at me and I nodded. I then remembered what she said earlier.

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?" I asked him curiously.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." I nodded.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said as she came back down the staircase form speaking to Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" I asked Elena stoking her cheek.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." She seemed devastated, so did I. I wanted a normal life with my girlfriend, well as normal as I could get.

"I know, we all did."

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena fretted.

"Move" Damon said to which I threw him a "You're not helping" Glare.

"Very helpful, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you will be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon explained to Elena, this was his idea of a comforting speech?

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" I asked him searching for clues on why she was here.

"I came to say thank you to Elena, for helping me with everything with...Blake" Damon chocked out her name.

"You're welcome." Elena said giving Damon a warm smile.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said turning back to me.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said while throwing an apple in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk."

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" I asked my brother while Elena put on her jacket to go to the hospital.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

"Is that smart?" Elena asked him.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon said walking towards the front door and I followed him along with Elena.

"Yeah? And then what?" I asked him before he left.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." He nod to us both goodnight and set off out of the house.

Elena ~POV

Stefan and I were sat in the living room of the boarding house; we had just come back from seeing John at the hospital, which turned out to be very unhelpful.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's' in half an hour. How did you leave him there, John?" I asked Stefan who passed me a coffee as we both sat on the couch.

"I ... I asked him to leave town." Stefan said hesitantly.

"Asked? You threatened him?" I guessed and smiled.

"Yeah, I threatened him." He said apologetically.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life, or Jeremy's life." I told Stefan, he seemed to be focused on something else; it wasn't at all like Stefan to not listen to me.

"Stefan?" I asked him but he put a finger to his lips signing for me to be quite he got off the couch and I did the same as quite as I could. He mouthed me to stay her, Stefan went to investigate the kitchen, and I gasped when I heard a noise behind me, before I could scream I was upstairs pressed against the wall with someone covering my mouth lightly.

I was in complete shock. I opened my eyes to find a woman holding me there, she had dark brown hair almost black, it was in ringlets just past above her breasts. She was beautiful. She was wearing dark eyeliner which made her blue eyes stand out even more. The thing that surprised me most was that she was smiling at me like we were best friends. One of her hands was still covering my mouth lightly the other was in her pocket. She pulled out a slip of paper. She removed her hand from my mouth slowly and gave me the paper; I was too bewildered to scream. I read the note.

_I'm not going to her you, Sorry about the kidnap. I'm Blake; it's nice to meet you Elena. As a bonding moment want to help me scare the shit out of Stefan? ;)_

I could almost feel my eyes popping out of their sockets, I was meeting Blake. I looked at her and she winked at me, I could see why Damon was so taken with her, they were very alike. She was dressed in Dark skinny jeans and a Black tank top and topped it off with a black leather jacket. I smiled at her hesitantly and nodded. Why not I thought to myself. She mouthed to me "Follow my lead." I nodded and she rushed us back to the living room and I screamed really loud and Stefan was at my side suddenly.

"Stefan, There is about 6 of them, what we are going to do!" I cried dramatically.

I felt sorry for him, he looked absolutely terrified, before he could reply Blake had knocked knees from under him and he was on the floor. I saw a shadow of a blur run around me and Stefan knocking him to the ground occasionally when Stefan finally caught her and slammed her against the wall and bared his fangs. She inked at me and slammed Stefan to the floor. Stefan's Face went back to normal when he finally recognized the intruder. She jumped of him and came to stand by my side.

"Thanks for the help." Blake said to me with a grin, she was about my height maybe a little taller.

"Any time." I returned her smile and looked over at Stefan who had managed to stand up but continued to stand there with an expression of shock.

"Blake?" He managed to stutter out.

"Long time no see my friend." She gave him a friendly smile and hugged him tightly. I saw Stefan smile and return the embrace with as much enthusiasm.

Blake~POV

I stepped out of Stefan and checked him out.

"You're hotter than I remember." I said to Stefan giving him a cocky smile and turned to Elena to give her a wink to show her I was only joking she just chuckled at our banter. Stefan rolled his eyes at me.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Stefan said looking at me with a warm smile, I was so glad to see Stefan again. I missed his so much.

"Why would I do that, I'm frigin awesome." I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

After about 10 minutes of banter with Stefan we moved to sit down on the couch as I waited for the questioning to begin.

"Does Damon know you're here Blake?" Elena asked me with a hesitant smile, I felt me smile being whipped away, and I felt my body flinch at his name. I shook my head not being about to say the words.

"Why have you just come back now?" Stefan asked me with a sympathetic smile. I knew this question was unavoidable so I told him the truth.

"I made a deal with Katherine, part of the deal was that neither of us would go anywhere near Damon again. I cheated a few times, I checked up him every so often. As far as he knew we were in the tomb, Anna rang me yesterday telling me that Damon had opened the tomb to find neither Katherine nor I was in there and that Katherine had come back. She broke her half of the deal; she came back so I did the same." I explained to him and Elena.

"And the reason?" Stefan asked with a knowing smile. Shit. That boy knows me too well.

"Damon told me he never wanted to see me again." I told him in a quiet voice. I didn't like talking about my past, especially not Damon. He was my one weakness. But Damon loved Katherine and had done for over 145 years.

"Blake, Damon spent 145 years trying to get you back." Stefan tried to comfort me I shook my head.

"No, he spend 145 years trying to get Katherine back, he wanted to get me out because he felt guilty and felt like he owed me." I told Stefan firmly.

Stefan was going to argue when Elena shook her head telling him to stop. I liked Elena, she may look like Katherine but she wasn't a psychotic Whore so that earned points with me.

"You said you made a deal with Katherine, what else did you agree on?" Elena asked me sweetly.

"You're smart, her half was that she would turn me into a vampire and help me escape the round up and she would leave mystic falls and not interfere in Damon's life or Stefan's for that matter. My half was that I would convince my uncle to help us both escape. I was surprised, she didn't ask for a lot she just wanted to fake her death. I never asked her why. Last time saw her was in Washington, 1922. By the way I think she's a psychotic Whore and I would love to put a very sharp piece of wood through her heart, I just didn't weren't you to be confused." I told Elena with a grin which she returned.

"Do you know why she came back?" Stefan asked in thought.

"No idea, but I intend to find out." I gave a nod to Stefan which she returned.

"I've got to go to the Lockwood's, Do you want to come?" Elena said standing up putting on her scarf.

"I've got a few things I need to do and I'll meet you there." I smiled sweetly at her and Stefan gave me another quick hug and they headed for the door.

"Blake?" Stefan said as he turned hesitantly from the door. I turned and nodded.

"Are you here to stay?" Stefan asked me, I could see the hope in his eyes.

"I'll see you at the Lockwood's Stefan." I gave him a smile and headed upstairs, I didn't want to give Stefan any false hope. I don't know if I could stay here and watch Damon pine over Katherine. What if he told me he never wanted to see me again? I don't think I could take that again. I dumped my bags in a random room and decided that I want going to visit the Lockwood's after all.

Stefan~POV

(Later at the Lockwood's, Stefan stopped Katherine from hurting Bonnie)

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer but I tried anyway.

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray and walking over to pick at the cherries from the buffet.

"You're taking this a little far don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." I reminded her.

"But that's part of the fun Stefan. Damon's here, somewhere, I've been avoiding him." She told me before turning to see matt heading in our direction.

"Hey guys." Matt gave us both a smile and nod; I tried to act as casual as possible.

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said hugging matt; I was worried at how good she could impersonate Elena.

"I am. Thanks Elena." He gave her a warm smile and walked away.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" She purred while drinking her champagne.

"You need to leave now." I ordered.

"You're hurting my feelings Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me; then again he thought I was your girlfriend, he's still pining over Blake I see. Shame." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you." And I wasn't, I not here to play games with her. I just want her gone.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." She said stroking a finger over my chest.

"Just tell me what you're doing here." I tried.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" She said quietly while steeping closer to me.

"What game are you playing?"

"Why, you want to play with me?" She asked me with an excited smile.

"I don't know, how can I play if I don't know the rules?" I attempted.

"No rules Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." She walked always and indicated for me to follow; I ignored her request to hold my hand as we walked over the Lockwood grounds.

Elena~POV

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna observed as we walked to the door of the mayors house.

"Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor." I amended.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay respects and go." Jenna said nodding her head at both of us for approval.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy said before opening the door.

I saw Damon on the porch, I panicked for a second. Should I tell him that Blake was back? No probably best not to. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there okay?" I told them before walking over to Damon. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon spoke sarcastically before taking a drink.

"Damon."

"Elena." He turned to me mockingly.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." I told him and we were.

"Katherine is back, all I can think about is Blake, How do you think I'm doing?" He asked me.

"I think that you're hurt." I observed.

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." I said, I was beginning to worry how Blake's return would affect him.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon guessed before turning to leave, I didn't correct him. I couldn't lie to his face.

"Elena! " Bonnie yelled as she ran to me and Damon with a panicked expression.

"Bonnie, what happened?" I asked pulling her into a hug.

Elena~POV

I went to look for Stefan; I was really beginning to worry. I was walking up the hill when I heard something behind a couple of trees.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one." I heard my self say, but that voice didn't belong to . I saw Stefan collapse and I saw a blur rush in the opposite direction. I rushed to Stefan and saw that his stomach was bleeding. In front of him was a large metal poll covered in blood.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked him as I cleaned the blood from his healed up wound.

"Yeah, it will heal." He nodded at me reassuringly.

"That's not what I meant,." I told him and put down the cloth.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan said sounding annoyed at himself, I put my hand over his cheek. I turned to see Damon walk towards us.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Ouch, cover up Fabio down; you have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_." Damon said to me, trying to wind me up.

"It's not what's happening." Stefan said standing up and pulling m with him.

"Isn't it?" Damon challenged. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." I said and walked away from the scene.

Damon~POV

"Why is she so jumpy around me?" I turned to ask Stefan as Elena all put ran off, I saw that Stefan looked uncomfortable too.

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said stepping towards me changing the subject.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." I said to him in a heroic tone.

"We need to stay united against her; you can't let her get to you. She'll try to use Blake as a weapon to hurt you" Stefan told me, I saw him jump a little at her name. Hmmm? What was all that about Stefiie?

"And why would Katherine use Blake?" I asked pretending not to care, of course I knew why but I didn't want anyone else to.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. I have something I need to show you." Stefan said and walked away, I followed him. I wonder what he wants to show me. Hmmmmmmm? Maybe this could explain Elena's jumpiness.

We arrived at the boarding house and Stefan signaled for me to be quite. I rolled my eyes and looked at Elena who fidgeting nervously. Stefan mouthed for me to go to the Library. I thought about arguing but I was too curious to find out the source of their discomfort.

Blake~POV

I ended up taking a little nap; I couldn't go into a deep sleep I was sat there worrying about Damon's reaction to me being in town. I heard the door open and I heard Stefan speak to Elena telling her to grab me from upstairs. How did he know where I was? Creepy little basterd. I jumped of my bed and headed downstairs where Elena was heading in the same direction obviously to come and collect me.

"Everything ok?" I asked Elena who looked a bit pale.

"Stefan had a run in with Katherine." Elena explained, I nodded in agreement with Elena's expression. Psychotic bitch.

"Stefan, make me a sandwich!" I begged him and he rolled him eyes.

"Come with me." Stefan said leading me out of the room. I shook my head, no way. I wanted my sandwich first.

"Stefan! Sandwich!" I moaned tugging on his arm. He looked at Elena and nodded before I had chance to react Stefan threw me over his shoulder and began carrying me away.

"Stefan Salvatore! Put me down now, this is man handling! I could sue! Don't think I won't. I demand for you to put me down and make me a sandwich." I yelled at him as he walked, I was slapping him playfully on the back; I was surprised when he actually listened to me and put me down. I was facing Stefan and I looked at Elena and scowled playfully. I realized neither of them was looking at me but over my shoulder. I turned to see and there he was.

Damon.

Damon~POV

I poured myself a glass of bourbon as I waited for my surprise. Hmm...Maybe they got me a stripper. I'm not that lucky; I chuckled and listened into Elena and Stefan conversation. I could hear what they were saying but it sounded as if they were talking to someone. I heard a little scream. My head snapped up. I knew who's scream that belonged to; I heard it a hundred times over 145 years ago. I shook my head, it can't be. I tried to calm myself down.

"Stefan Salvatore! Put me down now, this is man handling! I could sue! Don't think I won't. I demand for you to put me down and make me a sandwich!" I heard her scream. I felt my bourbon drop out of my hand and smash on the floor. And I couldn't care less. I saw Stefan carry her in over his shoulder while she yelled at him demanding a sandwich. 145 years I would have laughed, I used to sit for hours and watch hers and Stefan's banter. But not today. I was trying to remind myself how to breathe. I knew Stefan and Elea were looking at me, assessing my behavior. But I was still staring at the beautiful figure that I had wished a million times in a million different ways that I would see again, she turned to me with a confused expression. I saw her nose wrinkle in confusion as always has. A piece of me was over joyed. She hadn't changed one bit. While another piece broke. She didn't love me. Her expression changed into one of complete shock and she starred at me as I starred at her.

Blake.


	11. Chapter 11

GUYS! : D well you know how much all the reviews and everything means to me so I won't hold you up, please take time to Review: D XOXO

Previously

"_Stefan Salvatore! Put me down now, this is man handling! I could sue! Don't think I won't. I demand for you to put me down and make me a sandwich!" I heard her scream._

_I felt my bourbon drop out of my hand and smash on the floor. And I couldn't care less. I saw Stefan carry her in over his shoulder while she yelled at him demanding a sandwich. _

_145 years I would have laughed, I used to sit for hours and watch hers and Stefan's banter. But not today. I was trying to remind myself how to breathe. I knew Stefan and Elea were looking at me, assessing my behavior. But I was still staring at the beautiful figure that I had wished a million times in a million different ways that I would see again, she turned to me with a confused expression._

_I saw her nose wrinkle in confusion as always has. A piece of me was over joyed. She hadn't changed one bit. While another piece broke. She didn't love me. Her expression changed into one of complete shock and she starred at me as I starred at her._

_Blake._

Damon~POV

"We'll give you guys some privacy" Elena said to us, she was looking between myself and Blake hesitantly. Neither had moved since we saw the other. Stefan took her hand and led her out leaving me and Blake stood. I felt my emotions change I could feel my hurt and pain change itself into anger and betrayal. I snapped, I ran to Blake and slammed her against the wall. She didn't seem shocked, instead she reacted. Her fangs came out. She backhanded my hand from her throat and slammed me to the floor so she was sat on my hips. Her fangs retracted.

"I have to say you were a lot politer in 1864 ." Her lips turned up into a large cocky grin which I adored, I fought the urge to press my lips to her. How could she leave me? I swapped our positions and slammed her to the floor.

"And here I was thinking you would be happy to see your old friend?" She pouted playfully, she didn't fool me. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't understand it, why would she care anyway?

"Why did you come back?" I asked her. My voice filled with anger it didn't portray the heartbreak I was feeling. Ladies and gentlemen meet the only person who can make me completely break.

Blake slammed me against the wall. I didn't even try and stop her; I didn't want to not feel her body pressed to mine.

"Maybe I missed you, is that reason enough?" Blake's lips turned up into a shadow of a cocky smile, it was mixed regret and something else I couldn't quite understand. It took me a second to comprehend her words.

"You have had 145 years to miss me and you decide to show up now? I know you Blake, Why are you here?" I growled. I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer. She released my throat and walked away out of the room back to the parlour, swaying her hips. God was she hot. What?

Don't think like that!

Are you arguing with yourself?

Am I asking myself a question!

I've lost it.

I shook my head and followed Blake into the room.

Stefan~POV

Well I expected worse; I heard a lot of yelling and smashing. Poor Elena looked worried out her mind. We were both sat on the couch waiting for either to emerge.

I put my hand on her knee and she looked at me smiling. God I love her.

"Don't worry, they are usually worse than this, and they were human then." I gave a chuckle and she nodded at me hesitantly. Her gaze snapped from mine and I saw Blake walk in the room with a cheeky smile on her face. I really did miss her.

"You were much happier to see me Stef." She sang and laid on the couch front of me and Elena. I knew her too well to think she was ok. She wasn't. Blake always pretended to be ok when she wasn't. She didn't like to show weakness. That's another similarity between her and Damon. I looked to Elena; she seemed to see through it too.

"Are you going to the question?" Damon coming through the door to stand at the end of the couch was her feet were propped up. Elena was beginning to talk when I shook my head at her. It was always best to stay out of Damon's and Blake's fights.

"Your hairs different…I like it." She turned her head to compliment me with a wink. Completely ignoring Damon. I chuckled at her. I could see Damon's jaw tense. She could wind Damon up more than anyone in the world.

"Fine, you want to be awkward. Two can play that game." Damon said in a fake chipper voice. He shoved her feet of the couch and sat in the space they were in previously. He looked smugly at her for a second and then she propped her feet on his lap. He kicked them off she put them on; this cycle went on for about five minutes. Both I and Elena were trying to hide our laughter.

"You haven't changed one bit have you!" Damon growled at her. She gave him a genuine smile mixed with a hint of mischief. One she reserved for Damon and Damon only. Damon lips were twitching; trying to stay mad at Blake was never one of his strong points.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Damon." She sat up and looked straight into his eyes. If I wouldn't have known better I would have never thought they had been apart they looked so…so, well human.

"Who's to say it's not." Damon retorted while leaning his face closer to Blake's, His lips curving into a smile. He lasted longer than I thought. I could see both their eyes looking at each other lip when the other wasn't looking. All of a sudden Blake pulled away and stood up leaving Damon hanging in mid-air. Elena burst out giggling and I had to cough to muffle my laughter which received us a wink from Blake and dirty looks from Damon.

"Well I'm in need of a shower and bed so I'll see you all in the morning. Text me tomorrow Elena if you need help with the carnival." She smiled at Elena then to me, I smiled at her fondly and kissed her cheek. She began to walk away when Damon shouted after her.

"Shower, mind if I join in." Damon said wagging his eyebrows.

"And you say I haven't changed." She smiled at him fondly and rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before!" He shouted after her.

"I don't know what you're talking about im a lady of virtue." She yelled back from upstairs causing me and Damon to both scough rolling my eyes.

After Elena finally questioned Damon for around 15 minutes whether or not he was ok, me and Elena both headed off to bed. We were both about to drift off when we heard yelling from Damon's room.

"OUT!" Damon yelled.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're sexy when you're mad?" I heard Blake reply to which Elena laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Blake! Get out of my bed."

"Stefan said I could sleep where-ever I wanted, and I like this bed best." This time I laughed, she was already getting me in trouble.

"We have 6 spare bedrooms." Damon yelled again. Elena and I were now crying with laughter.

"Thank you for understanding, go and find one." Blake replied, I could hear her chuckling probably at Damon's expression.

"You're not kicking me out of my bed." Damon almost screeched.

"Wouldn't be the first time." This caused me and Elena to double over in tears.

"I don't know what you're laughing at you two! You will both be sorry tomorrow!" Damon shouted. I heard him sigh and climb into the bed with Blake.

"Goodnight Damon." I heard Blake say quietly, I heard her heart race slow as her breathing. She had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Blake." Damon whispered. I heard him kiss her fore head and sigh. I could imagine what he must be feeling right now. I held onto Elena and drifted off to sleep.

Blake~POV

I woke up to hear Elena and Stefan talking, I attempted to drown it listening to Damon's breathing. WAIT WHAT! Damon! I opened my eyes and there was Damon, shirtless laid on his back fact asleep with his arm around my waist. It took all my energy to not lean over and press my lips to his.

I unwrapped his arm from around my waist slowly and stood up from the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked fine, curled in place, I did my makeup and put on some black skinny jeans, Black high healed ankle boots (Like Katherine's) and a tight black vest top with the words "Bite me" On the front.

I headed downstairs to see Elena in the kitchen with Stefan, he was sat cooking her breakfast while Elena was sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She gave me a bright smile when I walked in.

"Morning Blake." Elena greeted me and Stefan turned his head and grinned at me to which I winked back.

"Good morning Elena." I smiled at her. I sat down as Stefan gave Elena her breakfast and me a coffee. I kissed him on the cheek to which he rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to have you back Blake." Stefan said as he sat down next to Elena and wrapped an arm around her waist.

While Elena ate her breakfast we talked about the carnival, I offered her my help which she said she would call if she needed any help. Both Stefan and I heard Damon enter the room, Elena's head snapped up in the direction we were to see Damon in a pair of black trousers and unbuttoned black shirt.

"Good morning Damon, sleep well?" Stefan asked innocently while Elena muffled a laugh into her coffee. I didn't bother hiding my laugh to which Damon shot me a dirty look. I got up and put Elena's dish in the sink for her and "Accidently" grazed against Damon's chest. To which he attempted to hide a grin.

"Well I have things to do, so I will see you all tonight at the carnival." I gave Elena a warm smile and the boys a cocky grin. I grabbed my leather jacket with three quarter sleeves.

"You only just got into town, what are you up to Blake." Damon stood in front of me attempting to read my expression.

"Why do you assume im up to something?" I said while stroking one finger down Damon's chest slowly, I looked up to see Damon's jaw locking. I winked at him and used vampire speed to exit the kitchen.

Elena~POV

"I don't know about you guys but I think she's awesome." I said innocently while sipping my coffee.

"She up to something, we need to find out why she's here." Damon argued Both Stefan and I exchanged a look; we knew why she was here and looked around the room.

"You both know why she's here." He accused.

"She needs to you herself Damon." Stefan said and pulled me up and led us out the house to school.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie told me for the third time while we set up the ring toss.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." I brushed it off.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie pressed.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." I attempted to end the conversation.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." I told her sternly while passing her some stuffed teddies.

"So who is Blake again, what is she like?" Bonnie asked me, I didn't mind this subject I really liked Blake.

"She's really nice to be honest, she's a lot like Damon but she puts him in his place, she is pretty mischievous but from what Stefan has told me she doesn't kill anyone innocent, she hates being a monster. She loves Damon and he loves her back but both are too stubborn to admit it." I told Bonnie while her eyes popped out.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in, I want to meet her. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this."

"Well because she's not human, obviously. And you will tonight hopefully." I gave her a happy and giddy smile.

"Obviously and good." We both laughed.

Stefan~POV

"Care for one?" Damon held up a glass of blood when I entered he library where he was.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." I answered politely. Silently laughing to myself at the reaction Blake causes to Damon's behavior.

"Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Blake walked in grinning at me; Damon rolled his eyes at her joke but chuckled into his glass.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." I said to him smugly as Blake leaned on the perch of the couch as did I looking at Damon.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon replied attempting to ignore Blake's chuckling at his outburst.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" I tried a different approach.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon changed the subject causing Blake to sigh and walk over and examine the books on the shelves.

"Is this your new obsession?" I asked him while my eyes darted to Blake and back to Damon.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." I informed him.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!" Damon said while walking out the room causing Blake to laugh at his tantrum.

I was walking around the carnival in attempt to locate Damon or Blake to see if I could keep them both out of trouble. I saw Damon watching Tyler arm wrestling other people.

"You're lurking." I observed stood next to him.

"I'm observing." Damon amended.

"More like obsessing." I spoke as Tyler won the match.

"He's got strength." Damon announced as if this proved his theory.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, who is that?" Blake spoke while coming to stand in the middle of both me and Damon. I followed her eyes to see Mason, Tyler's uncle step up to challenge his nephew. I heard Damon's jaw snap shut and his hands go into fists at her comment.

"I bet I could beat you." Mason dared his nephew.

"Enter the uncle." Damon said in a hateful done causing Blake to chuckle to which he glared at her.

"That's ridiculous." I murmured as Mason slammed Tyler's arm down on the table.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler announced and looked around for takers.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said and Blake slapped my ass in the direction.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." I said as gave both of the daggers.

"Get him Stef!" Damon and Blake yelled at the same time causing Mason to look over at them and look Blake up and down causing her to wink and him grin he turned back to me.

"My brother and his girl over there think I can beat you." I saw Damon and Blake Stefan at my reference to 'his girl'.

"Your brother's wrong." He told me and looked at Blake. "On both accounts." He had no idea how wrong he was.

Elena ~POV

"How did this happen?" Stefan said passing back and forth in Rics classroom while Damon and Blake leant against the table.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon said gesturing with his hands.

"But why?" I asked them, I couldn't understand why she would hurt Caroline.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon told me causing Blake to roll her eyes and mutter. "Took you long enough."

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked both Blake and Damon.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon told me while looking at Blake worriedly. She looked up to see his expression. She touched his cheek reassuringly, I looked away. It felt like such a private moment.

"But why Caroline?" I asked Stefan causing Blake and Damon to snap out of it.

"I don't know." Damon and Blake said together.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said wrapping his arm around me.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon told me with an angry face, still pissed fom when she hit him.

"We have to find her." Stefan said standing up and pulling me up too.

"Yep and kill her." Damon said nodding his head in a sing song way.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." I told him for sure.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damon, absolutely not. " Stefan told him and looking at me and nodding.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon told us while rolling his eyes.

"It's not an option Damon." I argued looking to Blake for backup and Damon did the same.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Blake. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki Stefan? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon said stepping towards Blake she looked at me and back at Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." Blake told Damon there was no room to argue.

"It's the only way." Damon told her. She grabbed my hand and led us all out to find Caroline.

Blake~POV

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" She asked him and we walked around to help find the girl. Stefan punches the side of the trailer and Elena rushed over to calm him down.

"Stefan. Hey." She said while rubbing his arm.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen." Stefan said sitting down and putting his hands in his face and dragging them down.

"Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence." I told her with an apologetic smile.

"We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena said putting her arm around Stefan.

"No, she's doing it to me." Stefan said and looking to me in desperation. I walked over and pulled the both up. I hated seeing the people I love hurt. I would fix this.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" I arrived to see a blonde girl yelling at Elena, I assumed this was Caroline.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena said trying to calm the poor girl.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" She began to sob.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." I told Stefan and he nodded and began to drag the girl inside.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me."

"She'll die; it's only a matter of time." Damon said twirling the stake in his hand.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan told him and I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said and flashed over to stake Caroline to which I stood in front protecting the girl.

"Damon, she's an innocent girl." I told him while looking into his eyes. God they were so blue….FOCUS Blake.

Damon hesitated and dropped his arm and leaned closer to me.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon told me and I nodded he then took a step back and we turned to see a mocha colored girl walking over, I could see she was a witch. She must be Bonnie bennet.

"Caroline?" She walked over to the girl, her voice breaking.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan said leading Caroline away again.

"No, you're not; you can't be." She grabbed Caroline's hand and looked horrified. Ouch. We're not that bad.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said, seeing the expression of Bonnie.

"Oh god! " Bonnie said seeing the dead body. I felt so bad for both girls, I turned to see Damon looking at me, and he walked over and pulled me to his chest. I smiled despite the situation. I felt at home.

"Bonnie..." I heard the newborn murmur.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said to Elena while she embraced her friend, Damon let me go and headed to the truck and returned with a shovel, Stefan took Caroline to get cleaned up.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." Damon joked; sometimes he could be an turned to Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. I watched horrified. I was attempting to convince myself not to kill the young witch.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." She told Damon.

"I didn't do this" Damon yelled from his place on the floor.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena yelled.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." She yelled back, she looked at the hose and began pouring water over the road to Damon.

"Don't you dare Bennet, ill snap your neck before you can blink?" She looked at me shocked, she obviously had no idea who I was or that I was even present.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked looking at me worried.

"Bonnie stops it!" Elena yelled as she set Damon on fire, screw this. I began running over to Bonnie; I was going to kill her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" She yelled over the fire.

Elena jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke before I could snap the young witches' neck.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie demanded.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena said to the girl with a broken expression. I rushed over to Damon.

"That and I would have snapped your neck." I announced and gave her a look; Elena flinched, and nodded and dragged Bonnie away.

"Damon, are you okay?!" I said brushing his raven hair from his face and I nodded to me. I helped him up and hugged him tightly to which he returned with as much enthusiasm.

I knocked on the witch's door. As much as she tried to kill Damon, I felt for the girl.

She opened the door, her eyes were red. She was crying not long ago, she looked at me curiously also in fear.

"Why are you here?" She asked me, attempting to act unafraid.

"You could use a friend." I told her and gave her a smile. She broke down crying; her hand was on the door jam so I pulled her outside gently and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie; I'm going to help her." I told her and stroked her hair, after a few minutes she finally calmed down.

"You're a vampire." She pulled back and looked at me, she reminded me of Emily. I smiled and nodded. "When I touch them I see death and evil but not with you." She told me, it has a hint of a question to it.

"I was a good friend of your ancestor Emily." Bonnies eyes widened in realization.

"You're Blake." I smiled and nodded; I pulled us both to stand up.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett." She smiled at me again, one full of trust.

"You too Blake, thank you for…everything." I laughed lightly.

"Anytime Bonnie, I smiled and turned away down the porch to leave for home.

"Oh Bonnie!" She turned and looked at me with a small smile. "I take care of my friends, they mean a lot to me. You are one of them but if you ever try and kill Damon for no reason again, Ill snaps your neck." I told her, I didn't want us to be on a different page, she flinched slightly and gave me an understanding smile and walked into her house.

********************************************************************************************What y'all think, by the way guys I'm not going to update until I have at least 5 reviews, so please keep reviewing. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my amazing readers, I want to say thanks for everything: D I really want at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeease review, lots and lots of love ADORTAIO XOXOXOXO

Stefan~POV

"Thanks for coming, Rick." I greeted Rick as he walked into the parlor of the boarding house.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon joked to Rick while holding up a bottle of bourbon.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Rick said in a straight to business tone, he didn't hide his distaste to helping us.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." I told him while we took a seat next to Elena on the couch opposite each other.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" He asked me.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon sang.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said, attempting to stop Damon from starting an argument.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." I followed.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction. "Alaric told me.

"Like that amazing vampire story." A voice said from the door, I smiled when I recognized the voice.

"Why are you here?" Damon demanded, but you could the softness in his tone.

"Ouch, kitty got claws." She winked at him causing Elena and me to chuckle as did Alaric who was staring at Blake with a mixture of Admiration, wonder and something else…

"I swear I know you." Alaric said looking at Blake intently.

"Maybe, what your name?" Blake said to him sweetly. She was the most dangerous creature I had ever met.

She had always been pretty ever since she was a little girl but not only that her personality made her beautiful but Blake only ever had eyes for Damon and I for Elena.

"Alaric, Alaric Saltzman." I watched her eyes grow wide slightly.

"Isabelle, you're her husband right?" She asked him while pouring herself a drink. Damon glared at her to which she gave him an innocent smile and sat down next to him on the couch. Everyone was now staring at Blake especially Elena.

"You knew Isabelle." Elena asked her shocked.

"Hmmm…She's something alright." Damon tried to hide his laughter at her description she obviously didn't like her yet didn't want to offend Elena.

"How?" Alaric chocked out.

"She found me a couple years back, begged me to turn her. I said no, go away weirdo. She staked me in the stomach and took off." She laughed at the memory and turned back to her bourbon. Both her and Damon where leaning back on the couch, she leaned her head slightly on Damon's shoulder and he moved closer. As a child I always found this strange, they moved like magnets, she moves he moves and vice Vera.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena said to Alaric snapping me out my dream.

"The lycanthrope."

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena gasped beside me; I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said causing Blake to giggle.

"Is it?" I asked seriously.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hells are they?" He said to me and gave me a 'you are so stupid' look.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked Damon and then me.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon told him.

"They are also both ridiculously hot and strong." Blake murmured causing Damon to growl slightly. Blake elbowed him and rolled her eyes. He nudged her back.

"Do not nudge me Mr. Salvatore." She said while giggling.

"You started it Mrs. Edwards and besides it's not like I've never _nudged_ you before." Damon said while doing his eye thing that made all the girls drop, Elena giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a virgin." Blake coughed causing me and Damon to laugh loudly to which she threw a pillow in my face and hit Damon over the head.

"I know from _personal _experience that you are no Virgin Blake." Damon told her and leaning back smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently and winking at Elena.

"Guys." Alaric said and we all said sorry.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." I told him back on subject. "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Explained Elena.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said sadly and Blake took his hand and squeezed with a small smile, he looked at her shocked and returned the smile.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon said while wrapping an arm around Blake's waist and pulling her to lean on his chest, neither seemed to realize what they were doing.

"I think so."

"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon joked but was completely serious at the same time; he also looked at Blake in worry.

Elena~POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked me again and I sighed.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" I said while stuffing things into my bag.

"Either, both." Stefan gave me a smile which made me melt.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming through and I really want to learn more about Blake." I told him and hugged him tightly.

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." He told me hesitatingly.

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline" I told him, worried now about his reaction.

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and Blake… look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers, Blake will keep him out of trouble anyway." HE said while chuckling and I joined in on the laughter.

"You hate it though." I told him, I hated leaving him too.

"I hate it but I love you." I smiled as bright as I could.

"I love you too." Then I kissed my gorgeous vampire boyfriend.

Blake~POV

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef" Damon teased while he grinned at Elena.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said to Elena, ignoring Damon's comment.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." I smacked Damon over the head and gave him a 'bee nice' look. He did his eye thing and I giggled. I looked over to see Elena and Stefan kissing romantically, both Damon and I looked around awkwardly.

"Okay, time to go." Damon announced and I gave Stef a kiss on the cheek and a hug and got in the car with Elena.

"How are you doing back there? You know me and Elena can always switch seats so I can keep you company back there Blake." Damon grinned at me through the mirror. Fine, two can play this game.

"I have had your company Damon and I have to say I wasn't all that impressed." I told him with an innocent smile; Rick coughed loudly trying to hide a laugh while Elena didn't bother hiding her giggles.

"Don't pretend you weren't Blake." Damon said to me, I rolled my eyes ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric mutterd to which Damon shot him a look.

"I was 16 years old!" Damon yelled in defense causing the whole car to laugh.

"You lost your virginity at 16." Elena looked at us both and we looked around guilty at her false statement. We were 15. In my defense…Hell I don't need one, he is damn sexy. And I was leaving anyway so I though what the hell.

"Oh my god you lost it before then!" Elena said staring at us through her laughter.

"She seduced me." Damon said to Elena in a little voice. That little basterd.

"I did not!" I gasped and he turned in his seat to look at me.

"Please, you jumped in the lake in a summer dress, then came out with it pressed tight to your body, did I mention it was very short and sexy, if that's not seduction I don't know what is." Damon said before turning back around. I shook my head at him.

Finally we arrived after a long trip of banter with me and Damon arguing who seduced who. In all honesty neither seduced either one of us. I guess it just happened.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric said introducing himself to the woman on the desk.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She said shaking his hand, she looked at us all, she stared at Elena strangely. I let it go; she was probably thinking she was beautiful which of course Elena was.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She smiled at him walking around her desk.

"These are my friends Elena and Damon and Blake. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." He said politely. Charming and handsome…keeper.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad. Student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" She asked him hesitantly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said sadly, poor guy.

"It's this way." Vanessa said walking into a room, Damon's arm went around my waist and led me in, I naturally leaded into his chest. I looked to see Elena smiling at us. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help returning the smile.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She said before disappearing around the corner.

"Where did she go?" Damon said next to me where we were looking at books on the shelf I turned around to see her pointing a crossbow in my direction she shoots but hits Damon who stood in front of me. And he fell to the floor. Alaric and Elena dragged her into another room.

I helped Damon lean against the table.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Blake. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said bending over a desk in pain. I pulled it out and he stood up and stretched. He turned to face me. And I put I hand on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I said while brushing my thumb over his jaw. He nodded his head at me and smiled. He looked over at the door and I dropped my hand.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said heading towards the door.

"You're not gonna kill her." I told him flashing in front on him with my hands on his chest; he looked at them before answering.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." I told him stopping him again from going in and snapping her neck.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon told me leaning forward. I thought for a moment. Did he care?

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." I told him stepping back, I did this when we were kids and it always worked.

"You're trying to manipulate me…I'm not 14 anymore Blake." Damon said closing the space between us; my breasts were pressed against his chest.

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." He stared me down before sighing and looking away, I turned around toward the room grinning in triumph.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot and his…best friend Blake." Elena said looking at us both; she hesitated wondering what to call me.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said warningly, I placed a hand on his chest and he looked down at me and back at her and sighed.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena told Vanessa.

Later.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." She placed the box in front of me and Elena and I smiled at her thanking.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked curiously and slightly disappointed.

"All that I'm aware of." She told us while helping pull things out of the box.

Elena pulled put something and gave it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Vanessa looked curiously and put it in her pocket.

"Does vervain really work?" She asked us and I nodded.

"Nope, not at all." Damon said from the next room.

"Can he hear us?" She said obviously freaked out.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon whispered and I chuckled.

"Can he read minds too?" She asked worriedly. Poor lass.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said back and laughed to him, I through some book and his which he dodged.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." I told her while they laughed and Damon smiled at me rolling his eyes.

"Any luck?" Damon asked both me and Elena, I shook my head and went to look on the shelf on the other side of the room.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said annoyed.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer, it's a pity that Blake keeps lying about our sex life or I could tell you what I know." He sighed innocently.

"Now who's manipulating who?" I turned to see his smug expression. Damon he was hot. NO! DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT Blake!

But he is!

No he's arrogant.

Yep….but that's sexy!

Why didn't someone just stake me?

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called us over.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends." Vanessa explained. "It's translate into the "curse of the sun and the moon"

"It's Native American." I thought out loud, skimming me hands over the drawings.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She continued.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes…Idiott.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." I mutterd and he pushed me slightly.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." She looked at both me and Damon.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, we would know about it." Damon told her in a sure voice.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction." She countered.

"Why would they do that?" Elena spoke up.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it; a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." She looked at us all and I looked at Damon worriedly, he mirrored my expression.

Later

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked Vanessa, they were both looking in the box on the other side of the room to me and Damon who were looking at the books on the shelf.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself." She explained to her.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." She told her and I rolled my eyes. She didn't like doing that to just her doppelganger.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike." Elena sighed.

"What's going on with them two?" Vanessa asked Elena causing both me and Damon to stop what we were doing and tense. I looked to see Damon staring at me, we both acted to be reading out books.

"They are pretending they aren't in love with each other…It must be exhausting." I looked u and shot her a dirty look and she was griining smugly in our direction.

"Head scratcher about Katherine, isn't it?" Damon said changing the subject quickly.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" I asked him, Attempting to hide what just happened.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you with that attitude." Damon said with a cocky smile.

"Dick." I muttered.

"Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other." Elena said to Damon causing him to sigh dramatically.

Elena~POV

"You didn't dig deep enough." Damon passed me a book while we were driving, Damon was now sitting in the backseat with Blake she had fallen asleep on the way home. Her head was in his lap and he was stroking her hair. It was so cute. I looked at the book.

" "Petrova". I saw this on a shelf." I told him curiously.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact." Damon said, not once talking his eyes of the sleeping beauty in his lap.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Alaric said to Damon and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan was right they are both so stubborn.

"Alaric is referring to the fact that your both completely in love with each other but too stubborn to admit it." I told him, he sighed and looked up.

"I searched for her for 145 years Elena to find that she didn't care where I was, so why should I tell her how I feel when she going to tell me jacks shit in return." Damon said finally looking at me.

"There is a lot you don't know Damon and it's not my place to tell you it's Blake's." I told him. He began to argue but stopped.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." I said saving him from a debate which he was for sure to lose.

Damon~POV

I carried Blake into her bedroom; she looked beautiful when she slept. To be fair she looked beautiful all the time to me. I laid her on my bed and her opened her eyes slowly and smiled at was right I needed to tell her.

"Road trips work well for us." I told her while sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked her air from her face.

"Do you think we could ever get back to the way they used to be, Damon?" She asked me and my heart began to beat fat. What did she mean?

"Blake-"I began but she cut me off.

She placed a hand over my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I made a deal with Katherine, and I couldn't see you even if I wanted to. But in all honesty if I could I don't know if I would have. You told me you hated me and ever wanted to see me again. I don't think I have it in me to hear that again." I felt my heart shatter at the pain she felt, her eyes filled up with undropped tears.

"Katherine compelled me to say those things to you, I spent 145 years regretting what I said and trying to get you out of the tomb Blake, I'm so sorry." I said to her and she pulled me into a hug.

"You're my best friend Damon; maybe we could go back to that." Blake said when she pulled back. _Friends. _Could I be just that? I could try. Better that than nothing at all.

I pulled back the quilt and got in and pulled her to my chest. We both fell asleep and my last thought was about the beautiful woman who gave me a reason to breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

PEOPLE! I've missed you all…..I know right? It's been a few days anywayyyyyyyyyyyy I've been thinking, I know it's a while off but I want Blake to have a past with one of the originals…I am kinda leaning towards Kol but there is also Elijah and Klaus? Let me know…Love you all lots and lots like jelly tot.

Stefan~POV

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." I said to the woman that destroyed my life.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine turned to look at me and gave me a flirty grin. She was pissing me off now. Big time. I snatched the journal from her and and she pouted at me.145 years ago I would have given her the world. But that was 145 years ago.

"Damon's private stock." I said to her as I passed her a glass of blood.

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting. That must have come as a surprise." She said nonchalantly but with a smirk that said otherwise.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I asked curiously. Maybe her being here wasn't completely pointless.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." She told me seriously and then grinned again.

"And… how do you know this?" Attempting to dig as much information as possible.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" She asked.

"Founding families." I answered automatically.

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Lockwood's." She smiled at me for finally wining her guessing game.

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" She said innocently while her eyes held mischief. It sometimes worried me the subtle similarities of Blake and Katherine but there difference was that Blake still had her humanity.

"I was your escort." Snapping out of my thought bubble.

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret." She grinned again.

*Flashback*

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." She told me while playing with silly knickknacks on the desk in the room.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwood's are werewolves but that means Blake...She was a Lockwood" I questioned and I looked a her in shock.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." She corrected dodging the question about Blake.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" I was starting to wonder why she was being so open. But I pushed the thought aside and continued my enquiry.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." I rolled my eyes and she set her glass on the table. She grabs my journal and holds the picture I kept of her from 1864.

"My turn to ask a question. Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" She smiled sweetly at me while leaning closer to me. I refused to be played for a fool.

"What is it about you that make me still care?" I said and kissed her, then I stabbed a vervain dart in her back and she collapsed.

I took her downstairs and questioned her further on her return to mystic falls.

Elena~POV

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and Blake. She could use a day of distraction." I told aunt Jenna, if Damon was going to be here I figured I would need Blake's back up that and I really liked her.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna growled. She doesn't exactly like Damon.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice. Blake is coming; she'll keep him in line." I told her with a smile, she hadn't met Blake yet but she wanted to. All she knew was that she was Damon ex from a long time ago and she was awesome.

"I'll try to be nice and Blake seems nice." Before we could continue the discussion Mason came in with a bottle of vodka.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" I heard a knock on the door and saw Blake stood there with a grin on her face.

"Blake comes in." She stepped in and pulled me into a hug, we both went into the kitchen to see Jenna and Mason.

"Jenna, mason. This is my friend Blake." Jenna came over and hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jenna." Blake returned the hug and smiled.

"I'm mason; it's _very _nice to meet you." Mason said to her not hiding the fact he was eyeing her up and down, Jenna looked at me and rolled her eyes and I muffled a laugh. He offered a hand and she shook it.

"Blake and I can assure you the pleasure is all mine." She said with a wink and let go of his hand. Jenna looked at me in surprise and awe. I nodded my head and mouthed _"You should see her and Damon." _

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already backing under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said and she handed out shot glasses to us all. Blake and I were leaning against the counter with Jenna and Mason was leaning on the one opposite to us.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." We all laughed at Mason and turned to see a smiling Rick.

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." Rick said while shaking masons hand and giving him the last shot glass.

"Just happy to be invited." He looked at Blake and smiled, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Blake looked at me and whispered in my ear low so no one else but me could here. "I'd tap that." Apparently not as low as I thought when Mason head snapped up and her and grinned. I blushed a bit at being caught even though I hadn't said anything. Blake wasn't fazed she gave him a cocky grin and a mischievous wink.

"Thank Rick, it was his idea." Jenna said snapping us out of our own little world.

"Really?" Mason said suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Rick said smoothly and Mason laughed and refilled all our shot glasses. When everyone turned around Blake stole mine and drank it before anyone turned around, I smiled at her thanking. I really couldn't handle my alcohol.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason said while filling up Blake's shot glass. I had a feeling he was no longer speaking about Jenna, Blake bit her lip and I began to feel a little uncomfortable. Luckily he moved back to where he was before next to Jenna and Blake nudged me with a grin sensing my uncomfortable. I scowled playfully and she laughed.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna said raising her glasses.

"To dirty shame." We all clinked our glasses together.

"Hey." Damon said pulling out attention towards him; I noticed he spoke directly to Blake when he said this.

"Damon." Jenna said in an unwelcoming tone causing me and Blake to giggle slightly.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Rick said turning to grab a shot glass.

"Here Use mine." Jenna gave her glass to Damon before walking out. Alaric followed after.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said to Mason Lockwood.

"No shit." Blake said rolling her eyes causing me and Mason to laugh and Damon shot her a dirty look.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason said shaking Damon's hand.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." Damon said in a fake friendly tone, Blake gagged and I laughed, neither men seemed to notice out giggles.

"I know. I heard great things about you." Mason said to Damon and Blake laughed.

"Really? That's weird 'cause he's a dick." Blake said innocently and stroked on finger across Damon's chest as she headed out of the room.

I laughed at both the guys' expression, Damon looked annoyed and yet in completes and utter awe awe and Mason just in pure and utter admiration as they watched her leave the room and rolled my eyes and followed her lead.

Blake~POV

Elena and I were unwrapping and sorting out dessert when Damon walked in.I had to focus not to stare. He looked very sexy in his black tight shirt. Mason was hot, without a doubt but Damon was just downright sexy.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said in a sing song way.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena said strictly, I admired her fire.

"I want her to like me." Damon said innocently and came to stand next to me leaning on the counter, his arm was placed on the counter and I felt it graze on my back. I leaned subconsciously back into it and he wrapped his arm around my waist fully and caressed the side of my hip gently.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked us both.

"He's my new BFF." Damon answered perkily. And Elena looked to me.

"Mason seems to like you Blake." Elena said winding Damon up, it worked I felt him tighten his arm around me. He was very sexy when he was jealous. I grabbed a strawberry from the tray.

"What's not to like." I said to her winking and she rolled her eyes and continued prepping and I nibbled on the strawberry. I could feel Damon's stare, I was winding him up purposely and he knew it. First mason and know eating the strawberry in a seductive way….I was a FRIKIN genius. I finished the strawberry and but the end on the plate and turned to Damon. I was shocked momentarily; I hadn't realized how close we were. Damon was looking at my lips and I could help my natural reflex to lean in.

BANG!

JENNA ARRIVES!

WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME OMGOMGMGOMGOGMOGMGMOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMOGMOGMOGMGOMGO!

I pulled away from Damon and walked over to start helping Elena again

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna said, she seemed really nice and she was a hilarious drunk.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me."Damon said sweetly causing me to mimic him quietly and I heard Elena chuckle quietly.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna said slightly more sober.

"I know what you must think about me."Damon said in a fake-defeated tone.

God he was hot.

SHIT!

STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's." Jenna said and crossed her arm across her chest.

"You have no idea kid…" I murmured and Damon either ignored me or didn't hear me, I pretending not to see Elena's sympathetic look.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon said and for a minute I think he was completely serious.

"These are fancy." Damon said eyeing up the knives and forks. What is he up to?

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Damon grinned at me and I returned it, he grabbed a knife from the set and grinned.

We were all sat around the table; I was sat next to Damon in front of me was Mason and then Jenna and Rick and

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon said passing over the pie to him. He gave him the silver spatula. The guy ignores it and takes it with his hands. Ermm EW? I felt Damon's hand on my thigh. Was he trying to kill me?

"I apologize, I'm an animal." Mason said and smiled.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Rick started up the conversation.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason laughed.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna said grinning and took a bite of her pie. Mason turned and winked at me.

"How about you Blake? I bet you had lines of guys waiting for your approval?" Mason asked me as if we were alone and I grinned. I felt Damon shift in his chair.

Damon's arm squeezed my leg hard. Before I could react to Masons comment Damon was already in there.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon said innocently and began stroking my leg in little circles up my thigh. I held in a moan. And I quickly drank some more vodka. GOD I HATE THIS MAN!

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were" Mason snapped make causing me to cough on my drink and hold in a laugh. "How about a toast? To new friends." Mason said his eyes on me the whole time. I was attempting to focus on that rather than Damon's hand.

After a couple more minutes of snarky wolf and vamp remarks Damon and I offered to clean up the dishes. I began folding the napkins when I felt Damon hot breathe on my neck and a familiar arm wrap around my waist. I turned around and I brushed on his chest. He was staring at me. It was moments like this when I felt completely and utterly human.

"Where going to have to talk about it sometime Blake." Damon said brushing some stray hair from my face. But the thing was I don't know if I could. I knew I would have to but I don't think I have it in my to hear another goodbye.

Before I could reply we heard footsteps and Damon went back to cupboard and put the plates away while I folded the napkins.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Mason said to us both. God he was hot.

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said chippery and I could stop a little laugh.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious." Mason said to Damon.

"Thank you." Damon said proudly.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason said walking up to Damon and straight passed me…Erm rude?

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon questioned.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason told him sternly he then turned to me. "And I'm defiantly not yours Blake." He winked and me and I grinned in return. DAMN! Have I mentioned how much I LOVE mystic falls?

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon growled. Even though I had a feeling that want why he was so upset, I thought it had more to do with the fact that I was drooling over Mr. Sexy werewolf.

"That was a mistake."

"Really?" Damon mocked.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason told him again.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon mocked.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us" He told Damon.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon replied.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this. Mason offered his hand to Damon.

"Damon…" I told him, I believed the guy. He didn't seem evil nor a lier and it saves me from dying so I was all for it. And it had nothing to do with the fact that I thought he was hot.

Okay maybe a little bit.

Damon looked at me and then shook mason hand and watched him leave.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." Mason said to us all pouting.

"I prefer the term "Role model" "Jenna said causing me to chuckle at her mocking.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week? I hope to see you sometime soon Blake." Mason said and winked at me…Yet again before heading out.

"You know, we should probably head out too." Damon said and nodded at Rick.

"I had a great time Jenna." I said and hugged her.

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." Damon said and wrapped an arm around my waist causing Jenna to rise and eyebrow.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said as a matter of fact. I chuckled again

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon said sweetly. She looked at me and I winked and she sighed.

"I'm still deciding." She said and smiled slightly.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." And without another word Damon lead me out of the house.

Blake~POV

After Damon didn't listen to me as per usual and tried and failed to kill mason we were sat at the bar of mystic falls.

"You should be happy." Damon stated causing me to turn and look at him. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Your tomboys still alive and kicking." Damon spat and drank. I placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"I have no intention of hooking up with Mason." I was going to tease him but I realized that I didn't make him mad as I wanted. Id hurt him but I didn't understand why? He didn't reply he just placed his hand over mine and stroked it with her thumb.

"-Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Both Damon and I tuned to hear Elena and Stefan arguing.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan told her.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena spat. I really hated Katherine. This is what she does she breaks everything. I let my hand drop from Damon's cheek an I remembered why me and Damon were like this anyway. Damon gave me a sad look and I realized he was thinking the same thing.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena said a little calmer now; she was trying to stop it from escalating.

"She already has, Elena." Stefan said defeated. Elena looked at him and all but ran out of the grill. I was going to follow her when Damon grabbed my hand and shook his head showing me it wasn't a good idea I sighed and ordered more vodka. I left a little later but Damon didn't want to go yet…What was he doing to me?

Damon~POV

"Bad day?" I was leaving the grill and heading home to see Blake and I was interrupted by the worse person I could imagine.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." I told her and she leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" She teased.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." I scoffed and it was true I didn't.

"Then why so pouty? Blake not forgiving you?" Katherine said evil smile.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." I ignored her comment about Blake and carried on walking home.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey" She said following me.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I asked her curiously.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Or even your girlfriend. Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Katherine told me in a tone suggesting she couldn't care less either way.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." And I left leaving her stood there pouting,

What a bitch.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WOLRLD TO ME :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, suggestions reviews are welcome so don't hesitate please! LOVE Y'ALL! XOXOX

Mystic Falls Public Park 

Stefan~POV

"This all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." Mayor Lockwood said to the crowd. I wasn't looking forward today, I didn't care whether it was pretending or whatever, and I hated fighting with Elena.

I saw Mason, the werewolf that Damon tried to kill unloading boxes. This was my chance.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason said as I joined him.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." My attempt to make peace, I tried.

"Not interested." He said and pulled out another box.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." I defended.

"You think?" The werewolf mocked.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" I offered, it was beyond true. I couldn't risk Elena getting in the middle of this.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." He told me.

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." I offered again.

"Tell your brother to watch his back. " He threatened as he walked away and I caught his arm roughly.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There are two of us. Not even including Blake. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." I told him with a look. I saw him shift.

"If he comes at me…" He began and I interrupted.

"He won't." I told him and we shook hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he walked over to the scene.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." I stated.

"I don't want peace." Damon whined mocking.

"Consider it opposite day." I told him.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." He told me with an eye roll.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, and he could also hurt Blake, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." I told him as I watched his eyes widen when I mentioned that Blake could be harmed. He left obviously to find her not bothering with a remark.

Blake~POV

Both Caroline and I were painting with Elena, I tried to ignore the longing stares between Elena and Stefan but then Caroline had to bring up something much worse.

"So are you ever going to spill about you and Damon?" She asked me and I saw Elena grin and I rolled my eyes and ignored there knowing smiles.

"You want to know, ask Damon." I said cheerfully and Caroline moaned.

"Have you had sex?" She asked me all but bouncing on the spot.

"They were each other's first." Elena said while grinning at Caroline gasped…here we go.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and I laughed and rolled my eyes yet again. I caught Elena looking at Stefan again and Caroline followed my gaze.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline stated and I shot her a look.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said and put her brush down and I nodded smiling, I wanted them to be happy.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said rushed….Hmmm? Elena ignored her and walked away. And Damon takes her place.

"What's her problem?" He asked Caroline, but didn't take his eyes off me, I continued to paint ignoring him.

"Don't worry about it." She said simply.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked he sounded…. ? Damon made a friend aw!

"Don't worry about it." She said again but with more of an edge. We all looked towards the bickering couple.

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena demanded and Stefan sighed and looked around.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." He pleaded but it seemed….Forced?

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena pressed again and It again looked forced…OH MY GOD THERE FAKING!

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." They turned to look at us and Carline pretended to paint as did I and Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered silly things in Italian in my ear. I shivered slightly at his touch causing him to grin. Both of us oblivious to Caroline gaze watching us.

"Okay, when?" Elena continued.

"I don't know." Stefan said attempting to avoid the subject, why were they faking.

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena demanded and I sighed and Damon's arm tightened around me…Fake or not it all sounded very familiar.

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon."Stefan said and I stiffened as did Damon, I saw him shoot a dirty look in Stefan's direction and I pulled out of Damon's arm and went to paint the other side, he sighed and Caroline looked between us confused.

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" THANKYOU ELENA!

"You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan said and we all took in a breathe, I had to make it believable, I knew I had to keep on the charade.

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena said and walked away and I followed her.

"Blake…" Damon began and ignored him as I followed Elena.

Damon~POV

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" I said as I walked over to the lemonade stand. I really hated this dick.

"Doing my part." He turned towards me with a fake smile.

"I heard you talked to Stefan." I began.

"Nice guy." He dismissed.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." I stated as a threat.

"Nice is overrated." Mason stated.

"That's what Blake says." I told him and he grinned slightly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Speaking of Blake, I'm going to go find her-You have a good day, Damon." He told me mocking and I gripped the edge of the table, luckily Stefan arrived before I killed the basterd.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan asked as he walked over.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" I asked him with raised eyebrows, it couldn't be more obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked innocently….nice try brother.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over for that by the way, now Blake is avoiding me." I told him with a glare and he looked at me in apology.

"Drop it, Damon." He told me with tone.

"With pleasure." I sang and he rolled his eyes.

"Would you like some lemonade? " The little girl asked me sweetly.

"Thank you, sweetie." I said cheerfully and took a sip and gagged.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked pulling me to sit down on the bench.

"Vervain. Vervain." I spat. Oh he was dead.

Blake~POV.

"You okay?" Caroline asked and went to sit beside Elena I joined her on the other side of Elena and wrapped my arms around her comforting.

"No." She said sharply to Caroline and leaned against me, hm? So it was Caroline they were trying to trick.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline stated and I glared at her.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best." She snapped and Caroline looked hurt and Elena sighed." I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena said and at least Caroline had the decency to look hurt. OH MY GOD SHE WAS KATHERINE SPY! BITCH!

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." She murmured but we were inturpped by her mom. She rushed over to her mom and I whispered in Elena ear.

"So the bitch is working for Katherine?" I asked her and she sat up ad looked at me in shock.

"How did…" Elena began and looked around.

"Trust me; I know when Katherine is manipulating people." I sighed and she hugged me as Caroline came back. And we followed her as she asked.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena demanded as we followed her and I looked around. Where was Damon?

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline said and I began to listen too.

"Hear what?" Elena asked looking at us both worried.

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline said worried and I nodded.

"Caroline..." Elena began but was cut off by Caroline.

"Oh god." Caroline gasped, I was seething. How dare Mason shot them.

"What is it?" Elena gasped worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline told them and Elena eyes widened and she looked at me. We began to follow the trail, Caroline bent down the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Mason asked us and we all looked at him.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." Mason said cheerfully and looked at me.

"Where are they?" Elena demanded.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason said glaring at Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." He mocked. And I growled. He caught Elena and held her in a head lock.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." Mason threatened and I rolled my eyes.

"I can take you." I said with a wink and he looked slightly worried but regained form.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged and I shrugged.

"Yeah. I do." I stated and rushed over and slammed him against the tree. And kicked him in the stomach.

"I told you…" I told him and Caroline rushed over to Elena. "You're lucky you're pretty." I told him and kicked him again before we left.

"What is that?" Elena gaped as we arrived at the ruins of the old Lockwood mansion.

I could hear Damon and Stefan down there being tortured and I was yet again pissed off to the MAX

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" Looking to us both for answers.

"My mom. She's killing them." She said in a defeated tone.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena said and began for the tomb.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!" Caroline pleaded and I removed her hand from Elena's arm.

"Then let's hope I don't accidently kill your momma." I threatened and rushed into the tomb with Elena.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Liz screamed a Elena, I was already stood behind her and I leaned against the wall.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." Elena said and she shook her head.

"I hate it when people hurt the people I care about." I told her and Liz spun around in shook. I shrugged. "I guess I'll have to kill yaa." I told her nonchalant. I wouldn't but I wanted her to be scared. The door opened and slammed. Guess she changed her mind.

"What was that?" The deputy said terrified.

"Who else is with you?" Liz demanded as I shrugged.

"Easter bunny." I said with a grin and I heard Damon chuckle and then cough. I rushed over to him and began to pull out the bullets.

"Hi mom." Caroline said as she killed all the deputies with blood around her face.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said as he finished off one of the bodies and rested his head back on my lap, I stroked his hair and was relieved he was actually ok.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer."Stefan said and Elena held onto him.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…"Caroline began and I growled and she shrunk back. Good, I scared her.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" She snapped.

"Hmm…you're afraid of me?" I asked her innocently and she looked around. Katherine. "Interesting."

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." Damon stood up and stood in front of Liz and Caroline tensed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Damon wondered and got closer to her.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded and I almost felt sorry for her…almost.

"Then kill me." Liz begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go…" I said and sat next to Stefan and he chuckled.

"No!" Caroline yelled and shot over to Damon but I was faster and I slammed her against the rock.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begged and I raised an eyebrow…what had Katherine told this girl. Stefan, Elena even Damon looked shocked.

"Oh dear god stop it…" I groaned as she struggled and I let her go and put my hands in the air.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz begged again.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon mocked and I chuckled. He was sexy when he was mad.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline rushed over again and I slammed her across the room and she landed on the floor.

"Blake..." Stefan warned me but Elena didn't seem fazed, she was obviously too hurt by her portrayal.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled as he threated to kill Liz.

"Damon, please!" Elena begged and I came to stand next to Damon and put a hand on his arm to tell him not too and he sighed.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody. You're my friend .We've got to clean this up." Damon said as he looked around and he wrapped and arm around my waist and I leaned to his chest ignoring Stefan and Elena grin.

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." Caroline said and she walked into the boarding house.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said as both Stefan and I walked into the room.

"Hey! You get some bunny in you?" Caroline said and she walked a little further away from me. WHAT THE HELL.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." He said politely looking between Caroline and me.

Caroline, Stefan and Elena went downstairs and a few minutes later Damon came up and I stood up and met him half way across the room.

"Thank you…for saving me." Damon said and didn't take his eyes of mine. I nodded and smiled. I began to walk out when Damon slammed me against the wall.

"What are you doing…?" I asked him as his hands slid from the wall down to my body one on the side of my face the other on my waist. He leaned forward ignoring my question and I couldn't help the reflex and pressed my body closer to his. Caroline then busted in the room and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Ooops." She stated apologetically. Damon sighed and let go of me and walked away leaving me and Caroline.

"We need to talk Caroline." I told her and she looked scared and I rushed over and hugged her and she tensed up and I pulled back. "I'm your friend." I told her and she looked confused.

"You want me to take you home?" Elena said walking in the room and eyed us up.

"I can't go home." She sobbed and fell onto the couch and I sat next to her and put my arm around her and she leaned in.

"Why not?" Elena asked and sat next to her.

"Because I'm scared." She whimpered against my shoulder.

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me." Elena asked stroking her arm.

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her, that why I'm afraid of Blake. She told me she's helping her." She looked at me and I growled.

"I'm not helping her Caroline." I told her and she relaxed. She believed me.

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?" Elena looked at her understanding. She really was an amazing person.

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her." She began to cry and both Elena and I hugged her tight.

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said trying to soothe the crying girl.

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked Elena.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena sighed and I avoided he gaze.

Yep….a question I know the answer to.

Elena and I began to leave the room after wrapping a blanket around a sleeping Caroline.

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena stated to Damon as he walked in but his eyes never left mine.

"I heard and you?" He asked her finally tearing his gaze from mine and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm going home, what you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend." Elena said ad headed to the door and Damon grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." He told her softly and she left to find Stefan.

"We should talk about what happened earlier." Damon said following me out of the room and up the stairs to my door and turned around.

"Why?" I asked him and sighed. Would it help?

"Because we both know we can't avoid the conversation forever Blake. You still feel something for me." Damon stated and took a step towards me and I took one back so I was now pressed against the wall.

"Do I?" I asked him, of course I did but I wanted to see his hesitation but there was none. He took another step towards me and pressed his body against mine yet again.

"Yes." He said simply before pressing his lips against mine. My entire body ignited. Seriously. His hand knotted in my hair while the other held my waist pressing him to me closer. I wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled myself against hm tighter. I felt his tounge graze against my bottom lip as an invitation which I of course accepted. I kiss him passionately, it felt like hours. It must have been minutes but finally I pulled away for air and he pressed his forehead to mine, we were both breathless.

"Goodnight Damon." I said and pulled away and all put ran into my room and locket the door and I slid down it. I heard his sigh and walk away.

Did that really happen?

YAAAA they finally kissed! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, I know most of you want to know more about Blake, so les see what we can find out huh? ;)

Blake~POV

Okay, I'll admit. I over-reacted slightly by skipping down for a day.

Ok maybe a lot.

I was now tapping my hand against the wheel nervously; I took a deep breath and finally go the nerve to get out of the car.

Remember the excuse.

"Friend emergency", yep that will do.

I walked into the boarding house to see Caroline sitting on the couch with Elena, she looked terrified. Opps, guess I missed a lot.

"What's with all the long faces?" I asked as I leaned on the doorjamb.

Everyone's heads snapped up and Damon shot across the room and slammed me against the wall I heard Stefan mutter something like "Here we go."

"And where the hell have you been." Damon demanded. Using his body to press me against the wall.

Wow. Sexual tension was going to EXPLODE.

I ran my finger down his chest and grinned.

"You're very sexy when you mad." I purred and Damon growled. I heard Elena and Caroline chuckle while Stefan coughed a laugh.

"Not that this isn't entertaining but we do have a problem…" Stefan said. I took my gaze from Damon's and he backed off over to his drink station.

"What up gilbert." I told Elena with a wink.

"Here" Damon said passing Caroline a drink. I skipped over and went to sit on Stefan's lap and Elena chuckled, I swear I heard Damon growl.

"I'm still shaking." Caroline said taking a sip.

"What happened?" Stefan asked while rolling his eyes at me, I was faffing with his hair, I could feel Damon's scowl on my back.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this." Damon said and he sat next to me and Stefan on the couch, I was suddenly ripped off Stefan's knee and I was now on Damon's and he was grinning down at me.

"But I wanna sit with Steffy…" I pouted and he rolled his eyes and pulled me back against his chest so we were both facing Caroline.

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline told us and I stiffened and held in a growl

"Where?" Stefan demanded.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... Quasi-stalk Matt." She said and sighed and I gave her a reassuring smile.

*Flashback to the grill*

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard."Stefan said and I sat up and looked at Damon.

"You killed Mason!" I wined and I heard Elena chuckle as she left to answer her phone.

"Awh sad I killed your boyfriend; he's being screwing Katherine so he was unavailable anyway…sorry sweetheart." Damon's voice was heavy on the sarcasm and jealousy.

"Dammit! He was _fine."_ I sighed dramatically and I heard Damon growl. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"You're jealous." I stated chipper and lay back against his chest.

"I am not Jealous of some dog." Damon growled and I chuckled.

"My mistake…" I said grinning into his chest as he tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Caroline was staring suspiciously. Obviously missing a few details.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon changed the subject and I looked at him in question and he explained what I had missed.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan said and I looked at him warily. He had no idea what she was capable of.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline begged and I shook my head.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon spat while sitting us both up arms still around me tightly.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan argued.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon said and I sat next to him as he stood up to face Stefan.

"You're not gonna kill her." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Really?" Damon challenged.

"Because I am." Stefan decided. I grinned and I hugged both the brothers.

"Hey, come on in." Caroline said to Bonnie and I skipped over and hugged her, everyone seemed shocked when she hugged me back.

"So you like her but not me?" I heard Damon say with disbelief across the room and I sped up and stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You lack my…Social skills." I purred in his ear and in a flash he had me pinned against the wall with a grin mirroring mine and I heard a throat clear and we both jumped back and looked around guilty.

"Am I missing something? This is the second time I've interrupted a kissy scene between you two." Caroline said and Elena turned to grin at me.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Damon and I say at the same time as a distraction this causes everyone's grins to widen even Bonnies.

"I can explain." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"Please." Bonnie said with a face that said ARE YOU CRAZY!

"We're going to kill Katherine" Stefan said with a small smile.

"Subtle." Damon and I said again and turned to scowl at each other.

"Wow…You two are so cute!" Caroline said and we both growled at her causing her to raise her arms in mock surrender and mock whisper to Elena.

"Touchy subject?" She mock whispered and Elena grinned at me then Damon.

"You have no idea." She grinned and I glared at her.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric said showing us the weapons and illustrates them

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Ric told them seeing there expression and I sat on the couch.

"I wish I had a teacher who looked like you…I probably would have gone to school." I winked at him and he chuckled but blushed slightly and I heard Damon mutter something like "And I would have killed him." Under his breath and I chuckled and he met my gaze and laughed.

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie explained and I noticed Damon came to stand by my side with a worried expression.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan told her seriously and I nodded.

"I don't know, Stefan." She wavered and looked around.

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise." Stefan almost pleaded.

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell. " Bonnie suggested and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan begged and she looked at me and nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked he and Damon looked at me curiously and Stefan nodded and I waited until we were out of ear shot.

"Stefan Salvatore would you please do me the honor of being my date to the masquerade ball?" I asked him with a cheeky smile and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Trying to wind Damon up?" He guess with a grin and I nodded and he kissed my hand and nodded. "I would be honored Blake." He said and we both left and entered the room with grins, I saw Damon eyeing us both suspiciously and he looked…Jealous. Hmm?

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked for the third time and I skipped over to sit on Damon's knee and he smiled at me and began playing with my hair like when we were younger.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan told him for sure.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Ric said and Stefan nodded as he turned to face everyone.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said turning to the others.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said tearing his gaze from mine finally.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around. Are you this insensitive to everyone?" She asked him with a scowl and I heard Stefan chuckle and Damon rolled his eyes.

"To everyone but Blake it seems…" I heard Ric say under his breath and Damon sent him a death glare and I chuckled and stood up to leave the room.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"Blake, you can be my date." Damon called and I turned around with an innocent smile.

"Sorry but I'm already going with Stefan." I said and winked at Stefan who chuckled. I saw Damon go from amused to angry.

"You got to be kidding me…" He spat and Bonnie let out a giggle and then gave a manly cough to hide it.

"Sorry bro…" Stefan said and Damon growled at him.

"See yaa later D." I called over my shoulder and chuckled all the way up to my room.

I pulled on the Black dress, it came a few inches down my thigh, it was gorgeous, I left my hair in its normal curly fashion added Red lipstick and heals and I was ready to go.

"Time to go!" Damon yelled up the stairs in an angry voice and I held in a chuckle at his jealousy.

I walked down the stairs and had the amusement to watch both Salvatore's jaws drop with an auditable pop.

"Holy shit…" I heard Damon mutter and I winked at him and latched my hand through Stefan's waiting arm and he grinned at me.

"You look beautiful Blake." Stefan said and I could hear a tiny growl admitting from Emmet and I smiled at them.

"Ready?" I asked them both and Damon offered his other hand and I smiled and we all left the boarding house to go kill Katarina Petrova.

Damon~POV

MY BROTHER!

Of all people she had to bring my BROTHER!

She looked beautiful and very…sexy I couldn't deny it and the problem was is that she knew it.

"Do you see her?" I asked them both snapping them out of there banter.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan said and I snapped my gaze to him.

"Who are you talking to?"I replied smugly and I heard Blake chuckle and I grinned at her.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan said and I attempted to ignore his hand around Blake's waist.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." I told him stepping closer to Blake.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan said with a smug grin, daring me to object. I saw Blake's jaw tighten and she began to look around the crowed.

"I won't hesitate." I told him with a glare.

"Okay." My brother said cheerily.

Blake talked Stefan into dancing, she was an amazing dancer.

Why didn't she ask me?

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene but I felt a surge of jealousy.

But I knew there was nothing but friendship there.

"Dance with me." Katherine popped up next to Stefan as Blake made her way to stand by my side across the floor and my jaw dropped I looked from Bake to Katherine.

"That is so creepy!" I gasped and she turned to see Katherine wearing the same dress as her.

"I hate it when that happens!" She growled. She sighed and then turned back to me with a small smile. "Dance with me?" She held out a hand and I took it automatically and wrapped my arms around her waist and felt hers wrap around my neck and I smiled down at her.

"We should talk about that kiss Blake." I told her and she stiffened. Blake didn't ever get nervous but she did around me which made me smile.

"We can't Damon, not now." She told me looking at Stefan and Katherine and I sighed and put a hand on her check and her big blue eyes looked up at me.

"After?" I asked her and after a few moments she nodded.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." We heard Katherine say as she walked away, Stefan stood with a horrified expression looking down at the dead girl in her arms.

Blake~POV

"Are you sure you guys can do this?" I asked them again from where I leaned don the wall in the room where we were waiting for Katherine.

"Yes." They both answered and rolled their eyes. We heard Caroline walk up the stairs with Katherine and I hid in another room as Damon went into the bathroom and gave me a quick wink.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline whimpered. She was a good damn actress.

"Shut up!" I heard Katherine say and I rolled my eyes. Always so rude!

"Where is she?" Katherine spat as she walked into the room. And I heard Caroline laugh.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline sang and I grinned behind the door.

"What the...? Stefan?" I heard Katherine say and I could almost feel her smile.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan said half polite the other half mocking.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline sang as she left.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" She says smugly and I held in a chuckle.

"No, but he can." Stefan said and I heard Damon come out and shoot stake at her and Stefan also stabbed her. I thought I would leave them until they needed help.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy rushed up and yelled and my eyes widened and I excited the door and I had the pleasure of watching Katherine grin dissolve into shock.

I didn't talk about the three years when I left.

Never.

No-on knew.

So noon could understand why Katherine rushed over and hugged me tight and for a second I hugged her back and I heard Damon mutter something like "What the fuck?"

I realized then what I was doing and I shot to the other side of the room.

"Still mad Blake?" Katherine asked me, in a surprising guilty tone. Stefan and Damon watched in horror and confusion.

"What do you think?" I spat and she sighed.

"I can't take back what I did Blake, your my best friend and I want us to get back to that." She answered honestly ignoring Stefan and Damon gazes.

I hesitated.

I shouldn't have but it was true.

She was my best friend.

More.

She was family.

"ELENA!" Jeremy yelled and we snapped out of it and Katherine suddenly turned all bitchy again.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine sang and took the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan yelled and Jeremy descended the staircase.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine began to cut her hand and I slapped the stake away.

"Enough RI!" I said and she smiled at her old nickname. And I growled at my slipup.

"This is really gonna hurt." She began to drive the stake threw her stomach.

"Wait!" Stefan yelled and she smiled and sat on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" She sang and I sighed.

"The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. And the best friend that refuses to let the past be in the past." She sang and Damon shot me another WTF look.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon sang and came to stand next to me.

I felt suddenly better.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Katherine asked sweetly.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon answered in an annoying tone,

"Good. He was a bore." She said grinning at me and I had to lock my jaw from returning the smile which made her grin widen.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan yelled.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked now serious.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan shot back.

"Does Elena enjoy having you worship at her alter Stefan and Damon at Blake's?" She asked innocently and I growled.

"How do you two know each other?" Damon yelled at us and Katherine looked at me innocently.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked sweetly. "Who do you think Blake left with when she was 15? Hmm…I planted the seed of doubt in both your head, Blake is a Lockwood correct so how is she a vampire? Hmm that's where she gets tricky. She's not a Lockwood." Katherine explained and I Damon looked at me in shock.

"She's a petrova…Adopted." RI sang and grinned at the Salvatore brothers.

"Unfortunately family doesn't mean as much to you as you pretend huh RI?" I snapped at her and she looked guilty for a moment which Stefan didn't miss.

"You feel guilty for what you did to Blake and Damon?" Stefan observed in a quiet voice and she snapped out of it.

"Nice dress by the way." She grinned at me and my lips twitched a slight bit in response.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan shot back and I sighed and Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a small smile and I returned it. He showed me he didn't care what she said we were still…whatever we were.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your childhood friend?" Katherine asked in a mock innocent tone and both Damon and I tensed and looked around avoiding each other's eye and she chuckled.

"Oh, stop it." Stefan told her.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She says standing up/.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." She told him with a grinned I rolled my eyes.

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too but it doesn't matter because we all know here you have no feeling for doppelgangers just Aribella Blakely over here." She nudged a head towards me and Damon's arm tightened.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan sad trying to stay on the topic.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon sang and I chuckled.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." She fired back with an evil smile.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon growled and I put a hand on his cheek to calm it and it worked.

"We could play charades." Katherine sang and I giggled and covered it up with a cough.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan muttered.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked peering over my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked and she nodded.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb and neither was Blake." She said eyeing up Damon.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with my best friend has been?" Katherine said grinning at s both.

"You and me both, honey." He muttered and I elbowed him and he whispered in my ear that he was joking and I chuckled.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked and I remained quite. The less he knew the better. Katherine never did explain what the moonstone was for only it was her passage to freedom.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She changed the subject and ran a finger down his shirt.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan tried.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon said pulling his attention away from the curl in my hair he was playing with.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan said putting the piece together, I was getting worried now. If Katherine didn't want me to know then it must have been bad, she told me everything. Well she used to 147 or so years ago.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi." She groaned and looked to me. "You could of at least asked someone better to look after Stefan Blake." She told I and Stefan looked at me shocked and I smiled at him.

"You didn't really think I would let you lose yourself Stefan?" I told him and he broke into a grateful smile.

"Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine purred. "And if I'm not mistaken Damon you were in L.A." She told Damon and he looked taken back.

"You looked for me?" He asked shocked and she shook her head and looked towards me.

"Not me…" She sang and walked over near Stefan as Damon looked at me in shock. And I gave him a peck on the cheek and turned back to Stefan.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again.

"I love you." She mouthed to Stefan and I rolled my eyes.

Damon let me go and went over to pour a glass of bourbon; I'm not surprised the poor guy needed it.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Katherine purred coming up behind Damon and I rolled my eyes and sat next to Stefan and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon said in a high pitched girly voice and I laughed and he turned around and chuckled at my reaction.

"Thank you." Katherine says as she grabbed the class and suddenly Damon slammed her into the wall and pressed a stake to her.

"Damon please doesn't!" I yelled and shook his arm. He would kill Elena I thought after I did this but I knew this isn't why I wanted to save her.

Deep down under all Katherine cocky layers was a girl who had to run all her life and had everyoe she ever loved ripped a way.

My best friend was in there somewhere and I couldn't let her die.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan begged.

"Yes, Damon, please." She teased.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon threated easing up but not letting go.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" She continued to mock him.

"Enough Ri!" I yelled finally annoyed with her and she nodded and removed herself from Damon grasp.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy said, I hadn't seen her in years.

"Lucy!" I gasped and she looked at me and grinned and I went over and hugged her.

"Blake." She smiled at me.

"Thank God." Katherine groaned and I rolled my eyes and she shoved past Damon and came over to I moved over to Damon.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy stated precisely.

"Done." Katherine said shortly and held out her hand.

"I owe you nothing." She reminded her…Hmmm? What was she up to?

"I said done. Give it." Katherine urged.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said pushing me behind his and standing defensively I held back a chuckle…Always the hero.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said as we watched Katherine fall to the floor in agony as she touched the moonstone and Damon held me back from rushing over.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan yelled.

"Elena's fine." Lucy smiled at him. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. "

I felt tears in my eyes and I watched Katherine everything she had done I still cared.

GREAT!

"I apologize for my involvement." She said as she left and Damon let me go and I rushed over and knelt by Katherine and brushed back her hair.

"Blake…" Stefan began and wrapped an arm around me.

"You should have told us…" Damon said, not unkindly acting slightly sympathetic and I looked up.

"You never asked." I told him and a tear dropped.

"What are we going to do with her?" Stefan asked. And Damon looked at thought for a moment and sighed.

"Put her in the tomb." I said as Stefan pulled me up and Damon nodded.

"Go to Elena Stef." I told him and he hesitated before rushing to his love. I was then slammed against the wall. And Damon kissed me again. Hard. I didn't think, my body reacted to Damon, I knotted my hand in his dark hair and one laid on his chest and his pulled my waist to hug me closer.

What was I doing?

I pulled back and we were both breathless.

"Put her in the tomb before she waked up." I ordered him and untangled myself from him, without another glance I flitted from the room.

Damon~POV

"Hello Katherine." I said leaning against the entrance of the tomb as she stood up with the moonstone and tried to leave.

"Where am I?" She asked shaken as she looked around.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." I told her shaking her head.

"You should have killed me." Katherine said pressing herself against the barrier.

"Death would have been too kind." I spat and I was right. After everything she had done. And I began to close the door.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger and so will Blake, He will want her." Katherine pleaded and I hesitated.

"Who?" I asked her and she didn't reply and I shook my head. "You're lying, you're always lying"

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected." Katherine told me desperate.

"Then I'll protect her, and Stefan will protect Elena while you rot in hell." I said as I closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" I heard her pound on the door and drop to the ground sobbing.

Blake~POV

"Elena, wait up!" I yelled as she was walking to her ride, she turned and smiled.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." She put the phone down and gestured to the car and I grinned and nodded excepting the ride and I felt myself being stabbed and Elena looked at me in horror as it all went black.

Another kiss. Not as romantic but still :D


	16. Chapter 16

You guys really are amazing! Thank you so much for everything! PLEASE keep on reviewing: D

Stefan~POV

"Hey Jeremy. " I called to my Elena's little brother who was waiting at my locker

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." He told me and my smile dropped.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…" Jeremy continued.

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together."I cut him off.

"Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked worried.

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over. I thought her and Blake stayed at hers." I told him, where the hell were they?

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?" Jeremy asked but I was already walking away.

"This has Katherine written all over it." I told Damon who was pacing back and forth outside of school.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon assured me.

"Did you?" I questioned him. Did he?

"Did I what, Stefan?" he stopped and turned to me daring me to question the thought.

"Well, I know the hold that Blake has on you and she obviously cares about Katherine." I told him and watched Damon stiffen at the mention of Blake.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." Damon muttered almost to himself.

"What did she say?" I asked him standing up.

Elena's in danger and so is Blake." Damon told me, lips in a tight line holding a growl at the thought.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" I almost yelled.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" My brother defended his actions.

"We have to go talk to her." I told him and began walking but Damon grabbed my arm.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon was yelling now.

"I don't really care." I told him truthfully and walked away.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon called over his shoulder.

"It's Blake Damon." I told him and his face changed to one of desperation as he caught up with me.

Blake~POV

"Blake! Wake up!" I felt Elena shake me and I opened my eyes and looked around.

"The fuck?" I asked her, I could see blood stains on her shirt that I was trying to ignore.

"Come on…" Elena told me whispering and pulled me to my feet and then we began moving silently down the halls.

"How's the girl?" I heard a female ask.

"Still passed out." A guy about my height was clearing away books with the female vampire. They were vampire I could tell.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" The female asked stopping cleaning to lift her head.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" The male asked and began to pace. Who?

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She told him and I felt Elena grip onto my arm tighter.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" He demanded and I stiffened.

Elijah.

"They say he got it." She told him obviously trying to be calm for her nervous friend.

"Wonderful and what?" He asked pacing again; I looked around hoping to find a way to get Elena out of here while I distract them.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The woman told the guy…Trevor.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor began to panic.

"I'm sick of running!" The girl said quietly but with emphasis.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He shouted slightly frustrated.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman told she and Elena accidently made a squeak and both Vampire heads snapped up.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She told us walking up to us in slight fury and I pushed Elena behind me.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked from behind me.

"He's your worst nightmare." She spat before walking away.

Stefan~POV

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." I yelled behind me to Bonnie and Jeremy who were attempting to pin point Blake and Elena's exact location.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy argued and I shook my head.

"No Jeremy, you're not." I told him sternly

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy shot back. "Or worse? What if she's…?" He trailed of in horror.

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her." I told him trying to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy almost pleaded.

"He's not. Let's go." Damon told me entering the classroom and I turned to him.

"You're coming with me?" I asked him curiously.

"It's Blake." He told me and I nodded and we left to save the girls we love.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons. " He joked next to me driving.

"Hey, how much further is it?" I asked him and he looked at the map.

"About 80 miles." He told me attempting to keep his voice light but I knew that he was really going crazy.

"Who do you think took them?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl and took my gi- took Blake because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Damon told I but I didn't miss his slip up and I tried to stifle and grin.

"Thank you for helping me." I told him truthfully.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon told me and fake shuddered.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." I told him with a hint of smugness.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon joked trying to avoid the serious talk.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." I pressed.

"There's nothing to talk about." My brother said simply.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Nope. This is because after everything you are still completely in love with Blake Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." It told him with a chuckle trying to get him to open up.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon threatened keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." I told him smugly and I saw him frown at the truth of it.

Blake~POV

"Why am I here?" Elena demanded as she walked into a room where the vampire known as Rose was cleaning away books and such.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose told Elena and I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena pleaded.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose said not meeting Elena's gaze

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked and I froze.

I didn't know much about Elijah only that he is bad news.

Katherine spent years running from him.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose awarded and I chuckled slightly.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena pressed and shuddered.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals; it seems Blake over here knows who he Is." Rose said looking to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Everyone knows your name, Your Katarina petrova's best friend. You're known as the one more beautiful than the doppelganger." She told me and Elena looked at me shook and my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena snapped out of It quicker than me.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose sang and I looked at her.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena gasped.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Rose sighed and I grinned.

"You should meet Damon." I chuckled and she laughed with me for a moment before realizing her mistake and went back to cleaning.

"Who are the originals?" Elena demanded.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose told her finally.

"But why me?" Elena asked and I avoided her gaze.

I knew why.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose told her and glanced to me.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena suddenly realized.

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose mused.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena told her for sure and folded her arms around her chest.

Her comes the Petrova fire.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose told her.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose told her slowly and Elena blinked.

"Everything is going to be ok 'Lena." I told her with a small smile.

No, no it really isn't.

"Tell me more." Elena demanded and I heard someone enter.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked helping Rose move the furniture.

"Who were you running from?" 'Lena asked and I sighed.

"The originals." Trevor told her.

No shit!

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena told him impatiently.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor told her.

"Mm-mm." Rose gave him a look.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor corrected.

"What did you do?" Elena asked in slight sympathy.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."Rose answered and looked to me.

"Katherine." Elena breathed

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said finally taking her gaze from mine.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor emended.

Idiot.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again?" Rose looked to Elena.

"That's Katherine for you." I told them and leaned of the wall speaking up for the first time and I saw Trevor look at me wide eyed.

"They don't exadurate, you're very beautiful." Trevor said in awe.

Awhhhh!

He'd be cute….

IF HE WASN'T TRYING TO KILL ME!

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor began to panic and I held onto Elena's hand.

"Oh calm the fuck down." I told him and he glared.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose told him trying to calm his worries.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor yelled.

"He wants her more." Rose reasoned.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor began to panic father.

Drama queen.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked grabbing his face in her hands and he breathed.

"We're family, forever." Trevor answered calmly and jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"You're scared." Elena observed.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose ordered.

Elena and I remained quiet, I could hear her heart beat jump. A tall handsome man entered the room with Rose and his eyes widened.

He flashed down the stairs and I pulled Elena slightly behind me.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah cooed. I pushed Elena further behind me.

"Wow." Elijah breathed eyeing me up.

WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THAT!

"Who do we have here?" he turned to ask Rose and Trevor.

"Aribella Blakely Pertrova." Rose announced and he turned to me wide eyes and ran a finger down my cheek lightly.

"You're frightened." He observed curiously.

"I was abducted by two crazy vampires and then locked away with my great great whatever niece waiting to be collected by the guy who has hunted my best friend or ex best friend for 500 years…I'm a little edgy." I told him and I gave him a small smirk and his eyes widened.

"You have the Petrova fire." Elijah almost whispered and Elena gripped to me tighter.

"Take me, not her." Elena begged and tried to step forward and I grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"I will break your arm." I told her slowly.

"You're willing to die to save the ones you love?" Elijah observed with a slight hint of question.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked softly and I saw him flinch a little at the question before composing himself and he nodded slightly.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah announced back to business.

"Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleaded with Rose and Rose avoided her gaze.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said walking over to Trevor and I hugged Elena tight.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor told him.

"You're such a wuss…" I told him and Elijah chuckled at me slightly and turned back to Trevor.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah said.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said with shame.

Twat.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questioned stepping forward.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded.

"So granted." Elijah told him with a smile. He pulled his arm back and I turned Elena way so she didn't see Elijah smack Trevor's head clean off.

"You…!" Rose threatened.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." He warned her and she slid down the wall sobbing.

"Come." He ordered us.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena yelled and I looked at her with horror.

"Stop talking Elena." I growled. If they found the moonstone he would find Katherine.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked shocked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena told him more confident.

"Stop talking Elena!" I growled and she ignored me.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"Please Elena I'm begging you…" I pleaded with her and Elijah shot me a look of curiosity wondering why I was pleading.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena told him.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked turning to rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose spat slightly.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah rips off Elena necklace and I made a move to grab Elena but Elijah threw me across the room.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah ordered her.

"Please don't…" I begged trying to stand; I snapped my shoulder into place.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena answered in a robot voice.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah pressed further.

"It's with Katherine." Elena answered and I sighed.

"Interesting." Elijah turned to me. Before he could talk further we heard glass breaking.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded from Rose.

"I don't know." She told him through her tears.

"Who else is in this house?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Rose told him sternly standing up. Elijah grabs me and Elena and took us to the bottom of the stairs. The entrance and throws us to Rose.

"Rose." Elijah warned.

"I don't know who it is." Rose defended no room for negotiation.

"Up here." I heard Stefan call and Elena smiled at me.

"Down here." Damon called and I grinned.

He came for me.

I felt myself being carried up the stairs. I opened my eyes to see Damon stood in front of me covering my mouth pressed against me. Me released my mouth slowly and stepped back a little. I saw Elena and Rose being held by Stefan across the landing.

"Excuse me. To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah announced and Damon and I snapped out of our gaze.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah continued breaking a coat rack into a large stake

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." I heard Elena say and I looked at Damon wide eyes who mouthed 'trick' and I nodded still tense. Damon put a hand to my face and lightly traced my cheek.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah demanded and then I heard him yell. Damon let go of me and zoomed down the stairs where Stefan was shooting the original. I grabbed Elena and held her against the wall upstairs out of harms way.

I saw Damon arrive and drive the huge stake through Elijah pinning him against the wall. I let go of Elena and we went to the top of the stairs, I saw Rose run.

"Just let her go." Elena told them and their attention snapped to us.

I zipped down the stairs and stood in front of Damon who pulled me into his arms tightly, I heard Elena run down the stairs into Stefan's arms.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked me worried in my ear and I pulled back slightly and I ran I finger down his cheek like I used when we were little.

"Thank you for saving me." I told him and he gave me a genuine smile and pulled me against him tighter.

Blake~POV

I fell asleep on Damon on the ride home. I was half asleep as Damon carried me into the house and on the couch. He placed my head in his lap and stroked my hair. I was about to open my eyes when I heard footsteps enter the room.

Stefan.

So I continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked Stefan quietly trying not to wake me still stroking my hair.

"She's home." Stefan told him just as quietly.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked him confused.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." Stefan explained and I heard him it on the couch in front of Damon and I.

"Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…?" Stefan began.

"I know, we'll keep her safe." Damon told his brother softly and I tried to stop a smile.

"They will come for Blake too; from what Elena describes Blake is known to be the most beautiful vampire in the world. Everyone is going to want her too." Stefan told Damon and I felt Damon tense.

"Only Blake could be too beautiful for her own good." Damon chuckled without humor.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena and Blake we're not gonna be able to protect them." Stefan told Damon and I tried to hold in a happy dance.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon tried to avoid the seriousness.

"Hey." Stefan began.

"What?" Damon said till caressing my hair.

"I'm sorry." Stefan told him sincerely.

"About what?" Damon asked not sounding all that interested.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan told him and Damon freezed. I had to remind myself to keep my breathing even.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Damon told him quietly and continued to play with my hair.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan said and left the room.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Damon whispered in my ear and kissed my jaw lightly and I shivered and opened my eyes to see Damon smiling down at me.

"Hey." I told him and sat up a little but I remained on Damon's lap, he wrapped his arms around me and brushed a cur from my face.

"I thought I lost you today…" Damon told me with a sad smile and I sighed.

"You haven't lost me Damon." I told him and he nodded. Before I couldn't allow my brain to process I pressed my lips to Damon's lightly for a few sweet moments and then I buried my head under his neck to avoid his expression.

"What are you doing to me…?" I heard him mutter and I pulled back to read his expression finally.

He looked conflicted.

I stood up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Goodnight Damon." I told him before heading up stairs and changing for bed.

I pulled my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get wet as I showered. I felt refreshed and more awake and I pulled on my tiny shorts and tank top for bed and exited the bathroom, I had finally picked another room instead of staying with Damon after he kissed me.

"Cute PJ's." Damon told me as I entered my bedroom. He was perched at the end of my desk across the room.

"I'm tired, Damon." I lied slightly.

"I just have to say something." Damon told me and stood up straight and walked towards me.

"Why do you have to say it now?" I asked trying to avoid whatever he was going to say, Damon had a slightly serious and determined look in his eyes.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon told me and enclosed the gap between us and I shook my head.

I can't deal with this. "Damon, don't go there." I pleaded but he sighed.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Blake and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. It hurts me to know what I lost and it hurts me to never know how you truly feel, but I love you Blake, You don't have to say it back, you just needed to hear it." Damon told me in one breath and I felt my heart stop breathing. He kissed my forehead and headed for the door.

What am I doing?

"Damon wait!" I told him and he turned around and walked over and kissed him with the passion I did 148 years ago.

I loved him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him and it took a moment for him to react but when he did he met my passion.

He rushed us over to the bed and I felt the mattress pressing against my back as Damon hovered over me not once breaking the kiss.

I released his lips only to lift the shirt over Damon's head and then I pressed my lips back to his. I felt his hands begin the fondle at the material at the bottom of my shirt.

He lifted his lips from mine only to kiss my jaw to my collar bone.

Damon wasn't known for his patience and he ripped my top from my body and I moaned slightly as he pressed himself to me again.

One thing is for sure.

The three things I knew for sure.

One I was completely in love Damon Salvatore.

Two after tonight neither of us could pretend not to love the other.

And three it was only the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

THEY HAD SEX! Sorry it wasn't in detail, the story is rated T, Sorry guys! PLEASE REVIEW!

Blake~POV

Eurgh. I hated mornings.

I felt the sun's rays on my naked back and an arm tightens around my waist.

WAIT WHAT?

Naked?

I opened my eyes and I felt my eyelashes brush upon a naked chest.

It all came rushing back.

Damon and me.

I raised myself of Damon's chest to look at his gorgeous face. He was breathing deeply still asleep.

I slowly unraveled myself from Damon and sat up on the other side of the bed.

I looked around the room to see shreds of clothing all around the room; I held the sheet across my body and slowly dropped the sheet and moved my legs to stand. I felt a slight pain from the top of my thigh.

I lifted the sheet off me completely to see a bite mark at the top of my right thigh.

Oooops…

I tiptoed over to my draws and grabbed some fresh underwear and clothes and then headed to the bathroom.

I left my clothing on the toilet seat and turned on the shower and stepped in.

Heaven.

I was trying not to think about Damon just focusing on the hot water pouring down my body when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled against a tall wet body.

"You snuck out…" Damon murmured in my ear. Holy crap.

"I didn't want to wake you." I said casually and he stiffened behind me and before I could take another breath I was pressed against the shower wall facing Damon.

"Don't do that Blake…" Damon told me frustrated but his eyes were slightly hurt.

"Do what?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that his body.

HIS NAKED BODY!

Was pressed against mine.

"Pretend that it didn't happen…It did." Damon told me knotting a hand in my hair and kissing . I gasped in shock and he took that advantage to tangle his tongue with mine.

"Damon…" I warned but it came out like a moan.

Why was I fighting this?

Because somehow Damon and I were always ripped apart.

I ripped my mouth from Damon's for air but he didn't seem to mind he continued to press feather light kisses down my jaw and throat and down my collar bone and back again.

I felt my last bit of self-control slip and I wrapped my legs around Damon's waist and pressed my lips to his.

Twenty minutes later we were finally up and dressed. After our steamy hot episode in the bathroom neither one of us spoke a word, I decided to break the silence.

"What are we doing Damon?" I asked him and he turned to face me with a grin.

"Going downstairs to see my little brother?" Damon told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean me and you." I told him trying to remain serious and his grin dropped and he walked over and placed his hands over my face.

"We are finally doing what we should have done 148 years ago." Damon whispered and kissed me lightly before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. We bantered on the way down.

"I happen to like Taylor Launter." I argued playfully and he shoved me lightly.

"Guys, there is someone here." Stefan told us gesturing us forward and into the parlor room. Out of the doorway came rose.

"Rose." I breathed and Damon wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey." Stefan gave Elena a warm smile as she entered the room.

"What is this about?" Elena asked straight to the point. I was sat on the couch and Damon walked over and lifted me up and placed me on his knee.

"You." Elena said in disbelief as Rose came into the room.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose said as Stefan and Elena came to sit on the couch next to me and Damon, I saw Elena eyeing us up and I avoided her knowing smile.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon told her while playing with my hair.

"From the first generation of vampires." I continued.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked her with a curious face.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose told her and I giggled causing everyone to look at me like I was insane.

"Easter bunny…sorry continue." I told her and Stefan smiled at me fondly and I felt Damon shake with slight laughter.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan continued.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena summed up.

"Us." I corrected and Damon stiffened.

"Yes." Rose agreed.

"No." Stefan argued.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon began.

"Which it is." Rose interrupted.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon told her with tracing patterns absently mindedly on my thigh.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon told Elena.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan told her trying to reassure her.

"Not that you know of."

"That's not helping." Damon shot Rose a glare and held me tighter.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan continued to reason and I sighed.

"No-one is going to touch you…" Damon whispered in my ear and I gave him a half smile. It's not me I'm worried about. I knew what happened to Katherine's family when she ran. Klaus was real.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot. Even Blake knows that right Blake?" Rose asked me and everyone turned to me.

"He's real." I told them quietly.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon told Rose and traced a finger down my spine and I placed my head under his jaw avoiding his gaze. I saw Elena stand up out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"School. I'm late." Elena said shortly.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said kindly full of hope.

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena told him and Stefan looked like she ran over his puppy.

"She's in denial." Damon joked to Rose and I slapped his chest.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan and I said at the same time.

"YA! Were linked Steffy!" I grinned and he chuckled. I zipped over and hugged Stefan.

"She will come around." I told him and he hugged me for a moment and then smiled at me evilly.

"I'm kinda tired anyway; I wonder why I couldn't sleep…" Stefan smile at me knowingly.

"Dreaming about me?" I grinned and winked at him.

"No, I think it's because we were having sex loudly." Damon stated bluntly annoyed by my mine and Stefan's banter and Rose laughed.

It was going to be a long day.

I heard Rose crying softly in the other room and walked over to the couch and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and she looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"You different than I expected." She told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect?" I ask curiously.

"I assumed you were more like Katherine…" Rose told me with an apologetic smile and I sighed.

"I'm more like her than people think." I told her truthfully, she was going to say something but Damon came in the room.

"Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon sighed and I walked over and slapped his chest.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked wiping her eyes.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon told her stepping forward.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose told him and stood up and walked over.

"Is that a dig?" Damon scoughed and I sighed and lay on the couch and pulled a pillow on my face and hugged in with my hands.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your best friend must be hard. Must be even worse that she has feelings for your brother." Rose told him and my eyes widened and I removed the pillow.

SAY WHAT NOW!

"Blake doesn't have feeling for my brother." Damon argued now looking mad I could even defend myself I was that shocked.

"You want to try that again?" Rose toyed with him. I noticed that Damon wasn't looking at me. Not at all.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon warned her.

"Then show me your good side." She shot back. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

Everything was finally going ok and BAM! Rose has to fuck it up.

I ran upstairs and dug out the basket I had prepared last night.

I really shouldn't be doing this!

I ran out the house at vampire speed and headed for the tomb.

I knew I should be doing this but I couldn't just leave her there alone. I had a basket full of blankets, touches and blood, some books and a change of clothes.

I walked into down the stairs when I realized that someone was already there. Elena. I leaned back against the wall and listened.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I heard Elena gasp in disbelief.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine told her nonchalant and I rolled my eyes…Katherine.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena spat in disgust.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself, myself and Blake. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine told her and I felt a small smile appear. Maybe the Katherine I knew wasn't gone after all.

"Do you even feel guilt?" Elena asked her in shock.

"Of course I do Elena, but only for what I did to Blake. You see I needed her to hate me. Blake would never leave Damon willingly and I knew Damon wouldn't let Blake go so I compelled him to forget. Blake then led to be turned…Catching on now Elena? Blake is my best friend and I would rather she hates me and lives then likes me and die." Katherine told her and I heard he shift away and open a book.

I was in complete and utter shock.

She was trying to save me?

"Blake?" Elena gasped and Katherine looked up.

"Shit…busted." I told her and walked toward the entrance.

"Why are you…?" Elena trailed off and looked at the basket. "After everything's she's done you still want to help her?" She didn't say I harshly instead quite sympathetically.

"She's my best friend." I told Elena and I slipped down the entrance so I was sitting next to Katherine. I passed her the basket and Ri gave me a genuine smile.

"Thank you." She stated and began looking in the basket. I gasped.

"Katarina petrova says thanks, alert the media." I said dramatically and she rolled her eyes and pulled out a blanket. She opens her book and starts reading, I wasn't expecting raw, I knew Ri wouldn't act herself around Elena.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked her.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine said nonchalesent and I rolled my eye.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena asked and I stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." Katherine shut the book and gripped onto the wall to help her stand up.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena continued.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked, I couldn't move. How could she? Her own family?

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." Katherine said coyly avoiding my glare.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine joked

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline." I breathed.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena spat.

"Better you die than I." Katherine faded back into the tomb.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I had no idea…What are we going to do?" I asked her horrified. Not scared for me but her and Damon, Stefan my family.

"What we have to." Elena replied in a strong voice.

"I have to go before Damon realizes I've gone. " I told her and she nodded and I left quickly hearing Stefan.

Blake~POV

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." I heard Rose talking to Damon in the other room.

"I believe you." Damon answered and I heard him pouring himself a drink.

"I wish we could save Blake. I know that you want to." Rose said softly.

"And I will." Damon told her and I smiled, there was no room for argument in his voice.

"You remind me of Trevor." Rose said seeming dazed.

"Why? Why him?" Damon said a little offended and I had to hold in a laugh.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for." Rose told him and I smiled.

"And where did that get him?" Damon joked trying to stay away from the seriousness.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." Rose answered unfazed by his attitude. I like her.

"To friendship." I heard Damon mutter as he clanged his class to Roses

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her, I know how much you love her and it's obvious she feel the same way. But a love like that will get you killed." Rose stated.

OK. LIKING HER LESS NOW!

"And why's that?" Damon asked irritated.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." Rose told him.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon asked her softly.

Did he believe her?

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." Rose whispered seductively.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes…please no.

"I will if you will." I heard Damon say and then I heard Rose crush her lips to Damon's.

I tried to keep as quite as possible as I snuck upstairs.

I closed the door and locket it and let the silent tears fall.

Rose is right-caring gets you killed.

Hey everyone, letting you know Damon didn't sleep with rose, he only kissed her back :D Can Blamon make it through?


	18. Chapter 18

Blake~POV

"Stefan! Get your sexy ass over here!" I yelled from outside the tomb as I leaned against the wall, sure enough a few moments later Stefan Salvatore emerged with a fond smile.

"Blake." Stefan greeted kindly and I winked sat on the ground and he did the same while chuckling.

"So how's being stuck in a tomb with ?" I asked dramatically and Stef rolled his eyes.

"She's…behaving?" Stefan amended and this time I chuckled. "Where's Damon?" My smile dropped and I shrugged.

"Home I guess…haven't talked to him since yesterday." I told him nonchalant while rooting through the basket I brought for the animal blood. I looked up and Stefan's eyes were filled with concern and something else…

"What happened?" Stefan asked straight to the point.

"He slept with Rose." I told him simply and I passed him the blood, well rolled it to him and he picked it up and unscrewed the lid and downed half, wiped his mouth and looked to me in apology.

"Sorry, that was kinda gross." Stefan told me and I laughed.

"I think it was hot." I winked and he chuckled and then became serious.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked me. The only guy in the world who cared about everyone in the world but himself. I ignored his question.

"I'll get you out of here Stef." I told him for sure and he believed me and he nodded. I passed the basket over and he smiled gratefully. I stood up and smiled at him one last time.

"I'm so sorry you're in here Stefan." I told him as he stood up.

"Stay safe Blake, I couldn't take it if something happened to you…" Stefan told me and I nodded blew him a kiss and then ran from the tomb, I could feel my eyes filling with unwelcome tears.

Damon~POV

She avoided me like the plague.

She had every right to. Every time she let me in I found a way to destroy the trust I had earned.

Maybe I had pushed her too far this time.

I let what Rose say get to me but…what if she was right? Did Stefan have feelings for Blake and did she have feelings for Stefan?

Did she love me enough to forgive me?

The questions continued to spiral as I entered the tomb to see my brother leaning against the wall.

I greeted him and told him about trapping Elena in the house.

"You trapped her in the house?" My little brother's eyes widened in disbelief…oh brother.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this." I passed him a bag and Stefan looked at me and nodded awkwardly…Why?

"Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." I explained to him but he didn't seem less awkward, I pulled out a bottle of blood.

"Euh, I don't need any…Blake gave me some a few minutes ago, you just missed her." Stefan told me with a look I couldn't figure out. He looked mad?

"Yeah..." I drifted off awkwardly. Did Blake tell him?

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine walked over to the entrance.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." I shrugged and looked to Stefan.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." I told him.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Blake's safe and Elena." Stefan pleaded and I had to curl up my fist to control my jealously. Of course I'd keep her safe.

Blake~POV

"What's going on Lena pie?" I asked skipping into her room but I was stopped short when I saw Elijah saw with Elena. Damn he was hot…He reminded me of someone I used to know, a very long time ago.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah said to Elena and I zipped to Elena's side

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked and I looked between them.

Shit…

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explained, god dammit he was one sexy guy.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I asked him curtly and he smiled at me warmly…I felt my knee's go to jelly.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." He told us.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked before I could.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Like you?" I asked.

"Not anymore." He said with a faraway look.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elena told him and he shifted.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah said and I nodded.

"I'm in agreement with hotty." I explained and Elena rolled her eyes while Elijah smirked at my comment slightly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena said no longer looking amused.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal." Elijah said and I lowered myself onto Elena's bed.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked and I looked between them worried.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should draw out Klaus together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed. And of course Blake." Elijah turned to me with a slight grin and I winked and then cleared my throat and looked away.

STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!

"And then what?" Elena asked oblivious to Elijah and I.

"Then I kill him." Elijah said simply, he even shrugged.

"Just like that?" I asked him skeptically.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Blake. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah said with a smile tugging at his lips. Damn they were kissable…

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena questioned.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah explained patiently.

"You know witches." Elena asked curiously and I rolled my eyes. Duh?

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked and I stood up before she could agree.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." I told him and Elijah looked amused.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked but gestured for me to ask.

Stefan~POV

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked from where we were sitting in the back of the tomb.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." I told her not even bothering looking up.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." She told me with an eye roll and is chuckled unamused.

"Look where it has gotten you." I shot back and I she looked up.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it. And you love Elena and yet Blake…You worked out that you have feelings for her yet?" Katherine taunted and I attempted to ignore her comments. I wouldn't let her get to me.

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." I asked trying to get something out of her.

"And then what? You're still going to hate me." Katherine said with a hint of…regret?

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." I offered and she gave me a look.

"You're playing me." Katherine stated slightly amused.

"Am I?"

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena? Oh and of course can't forget about Blake…" She taunted.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." I said ignoring her comment once again.

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him." She offered and I rolled my eyes.

"For a price I'm sure." I said with a sigh.

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me." I looked at her shocked. She actually helped…

"You're welcome." She nodded and before I could respond we heard the tomb door opening. We walked down and we saw Elijah, I turned to Katherine who looked terrified.

"Elijah." Katherine gasped.

"Good evening Katarina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah said before looking at me.

"Your release has been requested." Elijah told me and I looked at Katherine confused.

"What? By who?" I asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, it was the beautiful and charming Blake who asked for you freedom. We reached a peaceful agreement in the end. Please." Elijah gestured for me to leave and I was taken aback, I remembered Blake's words. 'I'll get you out Stefan.' I smiled a little before looking back to Elijah.

"Come."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." I stepped out hesitantly and breathed a sigh of relief as I past the original. I turned to see Elijah compelling Katherine.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are. Blake tried to bargain for your life, she really is quite magnificent…" Elijah muttered and I held in a growl. He heard no right to speak about Blake that way.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah explained and I left shortly after the original.

Blake~POV

I was walking out of Elena's when I saw Stefan walking up the steps and I rushed over and hugged him tightly, he returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm.

"Thank you Blake." Stefan said and I smiled up at Stefan.

"You're welcome." I kissed him swiftly on the cheek before waling to my car and driving away and didn't look back.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for everything everyone! I seem to be getting thousands of views but only a few reviews so I'm assuming you guys don't like it? Please review! :D Love yaa!

Blake~POV

I just laid there and listened to Rose and Damon. God I really fucking hated that bitch, I was nice to her and then she sleeps with my boyfriend.

Werewolf bite…well Karma's a bitch isn't it?

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." I heard her say and I mimicked her quietly.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…"Damon mused and I rolled my eyes.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose whispered. Yep and I'm happy to help speed the process up.

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon said, he wasn't really one for sympathy." Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." I heard him tell her in a slightly bored tone and I chuckled a little and I got out of bed and changed.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose whined. SO DRAMATIC!

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." I heard him give her a glass of…blood. I could smell it and I heard someone enter the door so I zipped down to see who it was and Lena' was there and she gave me a small smile and I grinned.

"Please enter Miss Gilbert." I asked she and she rolled her eyes and she gave me a concerned look.

"How are you doing with Damon…" She began and I hid my feelings and smirked.

"I'm 145 years old Lena' shit happens." I told her with a shrug and she gave me a look to say I can see through you but I gave her an honest small smile and she nodded and began to walk through to the parlor.

"How is it?" I heard Rose ask outside the door and I entered in after Elena.

"Definitely better. Right, Elena?" Damon said and Elena tried to compose herself.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena managed to say and I chuckled and leaned against the wall and Damon gave me a look but his eyes filled with intensively.

"Does it look ok Blake?" Rose asked and I looked up in disbelief.

"Nah, it looks awful you'll probably die." I told her with a shrug. Number 1 she kissed my boyfriend, number 2 she kidnapped me and 3 she tried to kill my best friend. Not. Cool.

"Blake!" Elena yelled in disbelief but Damon just tried to hide a smirk and Rose sighed.

"Later." I said and pushed myself of the wall and headed to the grill.

Elena~POV

"Damon. Is she gonna die?" I asked Damon hesitantly as I followed him out of the room.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse. Blake wasn't lying." Damon said and I saw something pass through his eyes…regret.

"Like poison?" I asked.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." Damon said on edge and I sighed.

"I'm sorry."I told him truthfully.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon said before walking out and I sighed again and walked back into the parlor.

Stefan~POV 

"Is that the….?" I asked Ric as he slid into the booth in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message." Alaric said eyeing up the Werewolf.

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now. " I asked him slightly. Normally those people ended up dead.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Ric explained and I nodded.

"Have you asked Blake, Her Uncle was a werewolf?" I asked him and Ric looked a little uncomfortable.

"I don't think she wants to help Stefan." Ric said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Rose slept with Damon even after Blake forgave her for abducting with her not to mention she pretty much killed her best friend. You know her more than I do, would she help?" Ric explained and I was taken aback…Would Blake help?

"I don't know Blake is complicated. She is almost smack bang in the middle of Katherine and Elena personality and at the moment she seems to be running off Katherine." I told him and Ric nodded.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" I asked him and he looked at me wary.

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help." Alaric said and I nodded.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus".

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric said willing to try and help Elena no matter the cost.

"No harm in giving it to me then?"

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena."

"I know that."

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." Ric said before leaving before I could blink Blake was sat in front of me.

"Have you met Isabelle…she's a bowl of crazy flakes, I can't believe I'm related to her." She fake shuddered and I chuckled.

"I know what happened with Damon hurt you Blake but if you know-" I began and Blake waved me off.

"I checked the diaries I have and there is nothing for a cure Stef." She told me with a smile and I could help but pull her into a tight hug which she hesitated but returned.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?" Blake asked as I returned to my seat.

"I'm proud of you for helping." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"When this is over Stefan, I'm going to let Katherine out of the tomb." Blake told me sadly and I nodded. I knew she would. She kissed me on the cheek before zipping off.

Blake~POV

Great. Rose is on the loose. I was walking around the parking lot trying to find the whore when I saw her attacking a girl in the lot, so I did what my natural instincts said, I took the bin lid and smashed it over her head and the dead girl dropped to the ground.

Rose barred her fangs at me but I got there before she did and was able to back hand her to the floor.

"Snap out of it Rose!" I yelled. And she blinked and leapt for me

"Rose, stop!" Damon yelled across the lot. I barred my fangs this time and threw her off me and onto the floor, she went for me again but I backhanded her and she hit the floor hard and she seemed to come about.

Damon was at my side in a second and grabbed my arm and began searching my body for injured and I shrugged his arm off and went to stand next to Elena who pulled me into a tight hug, I ignored Damon's hurt look and he leaned down to see Rose.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Rose began to sob and I rolled my eyes and Elena slapped my arm sternly.

"I know." Damon said and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose said looking at Elena and I but I just walked around them and out of the lot.

"Come on, let's get you home." I heard Damon say as he carried Rose following me.

"No, I don't have a home; I haven't had a home in so long." Rose sobbed and I shook my head.

Do not feel bad for her…great.

Elena~POV

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have." Rose said weakly from where she was in Damon's bed.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon said concerned but I ignored him. I didn't miss him looking behind me to see if Blake was there and watch his face drop.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose said and I walked over in need to comfort her. In all truth I didn't like her, mostly for what she did to Blake but I pitied her.

"Stop talking about it." Damon said and she sighed and snuggled into the covers.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose said and Damon looked around guilty and she was right. Damon loved Blake and it scared him.

"I know." I agreed.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose begged but began to cough so I came closer and put me arm under her neck.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"She's like her mom." I heard a voice say and I turned to see Blake looking at me fondly and raised an eyebrow.

"You hate Isabelle." I said confused and she shook her head and walked closer.

"I'm talking about your real mom Lena'." She said kindly and I felt my eyes water slightly and Damon and Rose looking at Blake in a different way.

"You knew my mom." I gasped and she looked up and nodded.

"I cheated more than I let on, I came to see how Stefan was doing, and it was a few day before the accident and I saw you walking down the road with Matt. I thought you were Ri at first you have a light to you Elena that Katherine and I don't. You're a good person Lena' and it will get you killed." She told me softly with a hint of sadness and she was right. I would rather I die than everyone else.

"Your wrong Blake, you're good." I tried to tell her. Both of us completely ignoring or audience.

"I was once…but at the end Elena, I am Katherine's best friend. I helped her trap 27 vampires in a church. I did it to save the people I love…maybe that are a consolation but at the end of the day I'm a vampire Elena…I'm not human" Blake told me and gave me a small smile and then her walls were back up.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose said before she started screaming and Blake pushed me back slightly just in case she lost it.

"What do we do?" I asked in a panic and Damon looked to Blake.

"Go." He told her softly but we hesitated.

"Damon…" I began.

"Just go, I got this." Damon said sadly and gave a look to Blake I didn't understand, Blake kissed his cheek swiftly before grabbing me and running us downstairs.

Blake~POV

"You were supposed to leave." Damon stated when he saw me sitting on the couch waiting for him and I stood up and walked over to him.

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." I told him softly and handed him a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." Damon said but I saw straight through him.

"You know I don't believe that. I created that diversion shit." It told him and he met my gaze.

"Go to bed, Blake. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." Damon ordered and I sighed.

"Damon, I'm your friend." I told him and he flinched slightly at the word.

"Friend huh?" Damon almost whispered.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting. I always have Damon, since we were 10." I told him and it seemed to open a flood gate.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? That I regret messing up with you again? Well I didn't and I'm not and I don't." Damon lied and placed his scotch on the side table.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." I begged and he sighed.

"I feel Blake, okay? And it sucks! I love you and it fucking suck what sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." Damon spat and I froze slightly…did he just say. Damon's eyes widened at his declaration and then he looked away.

"You feel guilty." I stated avoiding the subject and he chuckled.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Blake? And I'm not human you said it yourself. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! I slept with Rose and now you want nothing to do with us. Go to bed. It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon said eyes filled with tears and it broke my heart.

"Okay, I will." I sighed and then wrapped my arms around him tightly and took a deep breath and looked back and saw a stray tear fall down his cheek and I wiped it away and let my hand linger.

"I love you too Damon." I breathed and dropped my hand away from his shocked expression.

LOVE DECLARATION! What do Y'all think huh? XOXOX


	20. Chapter 21

Blake~POV

So it's been a few days and not much has happened, that Tyler kid was pissed at Caroline which then led to all the werewolves abducting her and then Damon, Stef and I arrived and kicked some ass with the help of the sexy man Elijah's witch and bang everything is back to crazy shit…oh yeah Damon Is now screwing the news lady. Neither one of us were discussing our declaration of emotions. None…

Hmm what else, right now Elena and Stefan are at her parent's lake house and I'm bored.

"Damon I'm bored." I state but I see Elijah pinning up Damon against the wall and I chuckle and both vampires look at me and I leaned against the door jamb.

"By all means, carry on." I smiled at Elijah and he chuckled before turning back to a scowling Damon. Elijah stabbed him with a pencil and then dropped Damon onto the floor and then passed him a tissue to which Damon pressed it on his wound.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. And Blake of course…" Elijah turned to grin and me and I couldn't help but smirk back to which he chuckled and left and I walked over to wear Damon was sat on the floor and snatched the tissue off him. I wiped a finger across his wound and licked my finger and wagged my eyebrows at him playfully before wiping up the wound.

"Thank you for saving me by the way." Damon said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and lowered myself onto his knee so I clean the wound better.

I tried to stop the grin I felt when I felt Damon press against me.

I stood up and his eyes were filled with lust. I looked away and took a deep breath before smiling at him and all but running out of the room.

Blake~POV

"Today was a bust." Damon announced as he and Alaric came into the parlor room and they sat down on the couches, I skipped over and sat on Damon's Knee, he looked shocked for a moment but then pulled me against his chest tightly.

Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed but he's comfy.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked and I stifled a giggle.

Damn Alaric is hot.

"Sore." Damon said unaware of my laughter.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric sated and I giggled and Damon passed me his glass glaring at me.

"He does have nice hair…" I commented and Damon growled and I sighed and leaned further against him.

"He's going to be hard to kill." Damon stated and I tensed up.

"No! Stop killing all the hot people, poor Ric will be next." I said pouting and Ric blushed a little at my compliment and Damon scowled.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gunna need more info. Alaric said stirring the conversation.

"I'm out of sources. " Damon sighed and I shrugged and jumped up and headed to the book shelf, letting my fingers trace softly down the spines.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Ric asked and I had to force myself not to growl, Damon was not going to make me jealous.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon said to try and get a reaction out of me, I refused to give him one, and I even hummed a little tune underneath my breath.

"Just don't kill her, please." Alaric begged and I walked over to the drinking station and poured myself a glass.

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon mocked and I chuckled and then coughed covering it up.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Ric said and I sat next to Ric and I could tell Damon didn't like this in the slightest, I squeezed his hand and he smiled down at me.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." Ric stated and I smiled.

Good luck.

Damon was about to say something, maybe what we needed to get out but of course we heard a noise and we silently went to investigate. I walked around the corner and I felt something sharp stab my neck, I looked up to see Ric on the floor before everything went black.

I moaned and my eyes flickered open, I was chained to the wall. THE FUCKING WALL!  
I hate werewolves.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." I looked over to seeing that Jules lady torturing Damon neither knew I was awake.

How dare they!

I was going to kill them.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon said and I shook my head, only he would tease the torturer.

"This time, it will be you." Jules spat and then a wolf pulled on the collar around Damon's neck.

"No!" I yelled and he winced and everyone looked up to me, Damon's eyes filled with horror that I could be hurt.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" Jules said shooting Damon and I winced.

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"You looking for this?" I heard Elijah's voice echo and my gaze snapped up; he was standing at the top of the stares with the moonstone.

"Go ahead. Take it." He dared and I watched him rip the hearts out of 3 wolves, I was Jules run out, out of the corner of my eye.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asking stepping forward to another girl.

"She's gone." I told him weakly and his gaze snapped up and his eyes widened with horror, he mustn't have known I was here.

Before I could blink he had killed the other wolf and was infront of me and he ripped the chains of me and examined me.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerd and I smiled.

"I'm fine, thankyou for saving me." I said gratefully and he helped me up and smield.

"Anytime." He said with a cheeky smile, damn he was gorgeous, he then turned around to a _very _pissed off Damon andpulled off his chains.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah stated slightly smug and I chuckled, and Damon shot me a dirty look and Elijah grinned before running out with moonstone in hand.

Damon's phone began to ring and I took the chance to sneak off to see Katherine, Grimouire I hand.

Yes I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't not help her.

I was going to get her out of the tomb.

Love you all lots, do you want there to be any Stefan and Blake? I'm thinking about it for season 3 :D


	21. Chapter 22

Thank you so much EVERYONE! Let me know if you want any Stefan and Blake in Season 3: D

Special shout out to grapejuice101 for all the help and Idea's! You are amazing :D

Elena~POV

"Are you still mad?" I asked Stefan looking up from Jonathan gilberts journal, Stefan had recently found out that I knew that I would have to be sacrificed in order for everyone I loved to be safe and he was mad to say the least.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan said shortly and I closed the journal and looked at him straightly.

"We have a difference of opinion, Stefan; we're not always going to agree on everything." I told him trying to maintain some middle ground.

"Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." Stefan said with a sharp edge in his tone but his eyes filled with anger and defeat, there was something else I could tell…

"You would know." I said trying to lighten the mood but he remained in his serious mood.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Stefan said pointing to the journal.

"A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal, that he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me." I looked up at him referring to the fact he killed him.

"We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine and Blake. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive." Stefan described, it confused me that he didn't sound like he regretted it, and Stefan had always felt over consuming guilt for killing but not now.

"He describes you as a monster." I said sadly and Stefan met my gaze.

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could. "Stefan said and began to tell me his tale.

*Flash back*

"I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother and more importantly what I let happen to Blake. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive." Stefan bowed his head now showing some remorse but not for whom he killed but for how he hurt those he loved.

"It sounds like you were Damon." I said more to myself than him.

"I was worse." Stefan said in shame.

* * *

Blake~POV

I was debating on whether or not to snap Andies neck but I decided against it, Stefan would be mad and then he would give me speech blah….

I was sat at the bar of the Mystic grill listening into Damon's and Rics conversation trying to ignore Damon's arm around Andie.

I was wearing a short black Skater dress and some black heals, my hair curled and red lipstick on.

I saw Elijah walk in with Jenna and they head over to the table, after a minute I decided to join in the conversation.

I had the pleasure of watching Damon and Rics jaw drop and even Saint Elijah drooled a little.

"Hello." I said innocently to Elijah and he chuckled and kissed my hand.

"First Mason now Elijah…" I heard Jenna mutter to Andie.

"She is the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Ric whispered to a still staring Damon.

"Always a pleasure Blake." Elijah said and I smirked and turned to Jenna and winked and she giggled.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andie said in an annoying preppy tone and it felt a little…set up. I turned to glare at Damon who was smiling at me innocently.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon said over friendly and I gagged and Ric nudged me laughing.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked over helpful and I shot Alaric a look when he started laughing when I mimicked her voice.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric said when Jenna said "I'm free." And I shot Ric a sympathetic mile.

"It'd be a pleasure; would you allow me to escort you Blake?" Elijah said and I smiled.

"Of course." I said and I sat Damon grip he table and Ric covered a chuckle with cough.

"Great." Damon said between his teeth and I winked at him causing him to scowl.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension." Andie said in an annoying tone as we prepped the dinner hall and I had to attempt to not bite her, Jenna sent me a quick wink.

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him." Jenna said sadly and my heart ached for her.

"Like what?" Andie pressed omg someone shoots the bitch.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth." Jenna spat and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ric is crazy about you Jenna, everyone has a past, don't let it affect your future." I told she and she smiled at me grateful and she left the room leaving me with Andie to leave for the kitchen.

"Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." Andie said to me almost…smug.

I zipped over and compelled her.

Maybe tonight would be fun….

* * *

I walked into the dining room, I had changed my dress, I was now wearing a red version of the dress and hand my hair pinned up with some curls falling down.

"Blake. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible." Elijah said coming over to kiss my hand and leaned to whisper in my ear. "I thought everyone was exadurating when I heard about you…I'm glad to be wrong." Elijah said before pulling back and grinned.

"Thank you Elijah." I said politely and winked conspicuously at him and I heard a loud slam behind me to see very pissed of Damon.

"Dinner is served." Damon almost spat and Elijah chuckled as we all took our seat at the table.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said smugly.

"Burn…" I muttered and Damon shot me a dirty look and Ric laughed.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon challenged Elijah.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution; this is all nearly as interesting as the beautiful Blake." Elijah turned to smile at me and Jenna chuckled.

"Smooth." She told him and drooled slightly, Ric and Damon sharing irritated looks.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked when Elijah mentioned the lore.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. " Damon stated. .

"Damon I almost forgot, I picked up your rash cream." Andie announced and everyone turned to a very shocked Damon. I was attempting to muffle laughter in my wine glass. Elijah turned to me and laughed with Ric, Jenna had an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have…" Damon said and then his eyes snapped to mine.

"You don't have to be ashamed Damon, Andie what kind of cream was it?" I asked innocently and she opened her mouth to describe it but Damon jumped up

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." Damon said and I chuckled under my breath.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Elijah stated aloud and Ric nodded. Damon all but stormed out of the room.

Elijah walked into the Library and I followed him just in case anything kicked off with Damon and Elijah.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon stated and I entered the room.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah played along. I like Elijah, it was a shame I was going to have to Dagger him but it was to save Katherine but I wanted to check if I could make a deal with him first.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon said passing Elijah a drink.

"I'll have one of those." I spoke up and both men turned to me.

"You remind me of Katarina." Elijah stated and Damon's frowned and I grinned.

"Speaking of Ri, Would you be interested in making a deal for her release?" I asked sweetly and Elijah's eyes widened.

"What would you be willing to offer." Elijah said stepping closer and closed the distance.

"What do you want?" I asked seductively and Damon growled and all but yanked me from Elijah and put himself in front of me and Elijah grinned.

"You're in love with her." Elijah said amused.

"Aren't you?" Damon shot back and Elijah's composed face fell but then composed.

"I have no interest in releasing Katarina." Elijah said and Damon walked to the drinking station before anything else Ric and Andie crashed in the room.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Ric said and then walked down to me.

"Elijah…" Andie offered her arm and Elijah smiled and escorted her out.

Alaric wrote on a paper that if he uses the dagger, he'll die with Elijah.

And I flashed over to Damon's side naturally and Damon wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna said and I chuckled as she left the room.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie said overly helpful and drank the remains of Damon's scotch and headed over to sit next to Damon at the table. Damon placed his hand on my thigh as he did last dinner with Mason, what was with him and my legs!

"I'd love to answer." Elijah stated and winked at me and I smirked and Damon's grip tightened.

Damn his double standards…

"Great, that's so great." Andie said cheerfully. "Rick, would you do I a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked and Rick left to go find it.

"I'm bored." I stated and Elijah chuckled.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." He answered.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon's said and John shot him a look.

"So I heard you the most beautiful vampire in the entire world." John said and I turned to him and shrugged.

"That's what they say; I have always thought it to be Katarina." It told him and Elijah and Damon raised an eyebrow and shared a 'is she serious look' and I rolled my eyes.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus? John asked.

"Has anyone told you you're kind of boring?" I asked he and Damon laughed and Elijah smirked and then composed himself.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again. I am already contemplating taking Blake with me also." Elijah said and turned to me with a grin and Damon growled and I placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm starting to be more and more okay with that." I told him with a smirk and his grin widened.

Damn was this Sexy man causing me problems, bad Elijah bad!

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic... "Andie began but was cut off when Alaric drove A DAGGER THROUGH ELIJAHS HEART and I jumped up in shock

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric ordered and ripped the dagger out and placed it on the table.

"All right." Damon agreed and dragged him down to the basement and I grinned.

"You knew." John accused and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about…" I said walking over to the man.

"You knew that if Elijah was killed then Katarina would be free." He stated and I grinned.

"Of course I did what I didn't know however was that you tried to kill Damon." I stated and flashed my fangs and John flinched.

"I was following orders." John defended and I slammed him against the wall and bit into his neck, when I felt him stop struggling and become weak I dropped him and bent down to where he was laid on the floor. And kissed his cheek.

"Please don't ever underestimate me John." I whispered in his ear and stood up and headed to find Jenna.

* * *

Elena~POV

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Stefan stated and I turned to him angry.

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just going to lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..." I began and Stefan stepped closer to me.

"You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?" Stefan asked and I threw my hands in the air.

"It's my life." I pressed.

"Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you live it." Stefan said with no doubt.

"Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?" I asked him and he nodded and stepped closer to me and stroked my cheek.

"I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that's exactly what you're doing right now. "Stefan said softly.

"That is not what..." I began.

"Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not going to let you." Stefan said but there was a burning in his eyes I didn't understand.

"There's something else..." I asked and Stefan shook his head. "Don't lie to me Stefan." I told him and it opened a flood gate.

"It's not just you Elena, you're handing over your life and if that would destroy me enough you handing over Blake's as well." Stefan said sadly and my heart dropped.

Oh my god.

I hadn't thought about that.

I met Stefan and matched his pained expression.

* * *

Blake~POV

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena told Elijah, I was waiting inside with Stefan and Damon

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah stated and I gripped Stefan hands tight, I was worried about Elena, Stefan pulled me into a tight hug and I saw Damon grip onto the counter tight but at this point I couldn't care less.

"No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah begged and I winced at the smell of Elena's blood.

"Give me your word!" Elena yelled.

"I give you my word!" Elijah gave in.

I heard her stab Elijah and I released Stefan and in a flash I caught Elena and bit into my wrist and gave Elena my blood, she let out a sigh in relief and Stefan and Damon rushed around the corner and both leaned against the door.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said and I shot him a look and he sighed and walked over to us with Stefan, Stefan picked up Elena and kissed her softly and carried her to the car.

"Blake-"Damon began but I shook my head and followed Stefan.

"Save your bullshit for someone who believes it." I told him and I heard him punch the wall of the house.

* * *

Elena~POV

"Uhh! What do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon cheered.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." I stated looking at the original.

"Pretty much."Blake said, I noticed she was grinning a lot since we came back.

"Why are you so chipper?" Stefan asked Blake and her grin grew.

"You'll see." She stated and Stefan rolled his eyes fondly at her behavior while Damon tensed.

"Ok, then... Good night. You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're going to do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." I told them and looked to Damon.

"That seems fair." Damon agreed.

I looked to Stefan who nodded. "Okay." I then looked to Blake.

"No deal." Blake said with a shrug and Damon and Stefan turned to her and I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I don't play well with others, why do you think Katherine and I get on so well Elena, I am more than willing to sacrifice my life for yours, Damon's and Stefan's and even Bonnies but if it comes down to it Elena I'm on my own team, it how I have survived. Your heart will get you killed Elena and i'm not going to risk it" Blake told me in a soft tone and I nodded, Blake was a good person but i know she was willing to go far to save the people she loved and i didnt know yet just how far

"So you're saying if it comes down to me and you will chose you but if it comes down to Katherine and me then you will chose me?" I asked her and she froze

"I don't know Elena…" Blake told me truthfully and I hugged her. She was being honest.

"Okay." I told her and we both headed out, Blake kissed Stefan on the cheek before following me out of the room.

Damon~POV

"Andie? I thought you left."I yelled when I walked into the bathroom after hearing the shower running and I was stunned to see a very naked Katherine in my bathroom.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asked casually.

"How did you get out?" I spat to the bitch.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off. And of course I had a little help from Blake." Katherine said and I growled.

"And you knew, did Blake…" I trailed off in horror, did she knew I would die?

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you. And of course she didn't, she loves you." Katharine said almost nicely.

"So... How about that robe?" She stated back to her normal self.

Bitch!

* * *

Hey guys, just letting you know i'm not planning anything really for Blake and Elijah. Its not a defo no but not right now :D


	22. Chapter 23

New story out now:D It's called Untamed and it's an Emmet and OC, Check it ot i hope you love it :D

Blake~POV

I was about to walk out of my bedroom, all ready and dressed when I heard commotion upstairs, I had been listening to Ri screw with them pretending to be Elena all morning and I was in stiches most of the time.

I walked up the stairs and I saw Damon and Stefan pining Elena to the wall.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan yelled.

"Stop what?" Katherine asked appearing next to me and I rested my elbow on the door jamb.

"I have to give it you, you play a good Elena." I said and she grinned at me and I flashed over to Elena to make sure she was ok.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Elena spat and I chuckled with Katherine from where we were leaning on the desk, Damon was shooting me and her dirty looks and Stefan was stood next to Elena.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon spat and Katherine turned to me and grinned.

"Thanks for the tip Blake." Katherine said and everyone's gaze snapped to mine and I sighed.

"How's that possible?" Stefan demanded.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." I explained and he nodded.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena ordered.

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine said and I stayed quiet and avoided Damon's gaze.

"Like hell." Stefan spat.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said stubbornly and I shook my head.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? We have no idea Elena!" I told her and she met my pleading gaze and hesitated.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon instructed.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine teased and nudged her and shot her a look and she groaned.

"Stop being a bitch." I told her and she rolled her eyes and walked out the room leaving me with 3 very pissed off people.

"It's a bad idea Blake." Elena told me and I walked over to her.

"She won't try anything with me here Elena, She wants him dead I can assure you. Katherine put on a hard face but he killed her entire family, she loved them just as much as you love ours." I told her and she hesitated and then sighed.

"Common, we will be late." Stefan said and Elena nodded and Stefan turned to me and kissed my forehead before following her, I ignored Damon and headed down to see Katherine.

* * *

Stefan and I walked into the room and Stefan looked out Damon meaningfully.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan sighed fakely.

"Nope." Damon said and showed us both the journal.

"That's too bad." I said playing a long and grinned at Damon.

"Yeah, bummer." He said smirking.

"Damon!" I heard Katherine yell and I ran down to check on her, I saw her on the floor holding her stomach, she had been stabbed. I rushed forward to see if she was ok.

"What happened?" Damon demanded and Katherine pointed to Elijah's body and we saw that the dagger was rising out of him, Damon picked up the blow torch and I moved Katherine out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

"What are you doing?! " Stefan yelled walking in and rushing over to me and seeing if I was ok, I didn't notice Katherine watching us intently.

"Are you ok?" Stefan demanded and I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" Damon yelled over the blow torch and Stefan flashed to the apartment.

* * *

Damon, Elena and I were waiting downstairs for Katherine to finish with the warlock, Damon wrapped an arm around me and I leaned against his chest, too tired to fight it.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked and I shifted nervously.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon stated.

"Wow. That's... Not good." Elena said and I sighed and released myself from Damon's grasp and RI and Stefan came down the stairs.

"No. No, that's not good at all." I said sadly, yes Katherine was my best friend but it didn't mean I trusted her at all times.

"Everything's taken care of. " Stefan said and we all nodded. Katharine took off Elena's necklace.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Ri mocked and I rolled my eyes and stood next to Stefan.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena stated snatching the necklace from RI.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just be lucky you're not dead on the kitchen floor RI." I told her and she smiled a small smile at me before turning back to her doppelganger.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena told her shortly and I leaned on Stefan's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kind of need you to be alive and Blake seems to be rather fond of you. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine stated and I smiled.

"Look you were nice and you didn't explode!" I gasped in mock horror and she shot me the finger and grinned and then disappeared out of the house. Damon yanked me from Stefan and pulled me against him tightly.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked and I looked up and nodded.

* * *

I took a deep breath and entered Damon's room; he looked u from his book and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey what's up?" Damon asked me and closed his book and put it on the side and I walked over to the bed and lifted the covers and joined him in bed.

I didn't bother to explain I just snuggled tightly to his chest and Damon switched off the light and wrapped his arms around me tightly as we fell to sleep.


	23. Chapter 24

"Blake." Damon said gently and my eyelids fluttered upon to see Damon sat on the edge of the bed already clothed and stroking my hair.

"Hey." I whispered half asleep.

"You're going to have to wake up sometime." Damon said and I groaned and rolled over and I heard Damon chuckle and before I knew it I was laid across Damon's chest, I snuggled against him and he closed his eyes.

_Ringringring_

I groaned and Damon laughed and I leaned over and answered my phone.

"Fuck off." I answered groggily and I heard Stefan chuckle.

"Can you come over to 'Lena's there's a situation." Stefan said and I sat up.

"I'll is there in 5." It old him and jumped up and Damon sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked worried and I brushed my teeth quickly and came out dressed and ready, make up done. Vampire speed really does help.

"Stefan needs my help." I told him and his jaw locked but I walked over and pressed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing my jacket and dashing out the house.

* * *

"Steffy poo!" I called when I entered the house and I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped.

Isabelle.

She turned to grin at me and I looked to Stefan for an explanation and Elena shot me a sad expression and I stood next to her and squeezed her hand.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan said, Awh they waited for .

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isabelle said. I didn't believe a word of her bullshit.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan questioned.

"Keeping Elena alive. John spoke up and smiled at me and I gagged and looked away, making Isabelle and Elena smile a little.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena spat and I nodded in support.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists and the most beautiful vampire in the world has returned to mystic falls." Isabelle said smirking at.

"Think of it this way 'Lena if you weren't the doppelganger you would have turned out with fucked up looks like these two." I gestured towards John and Isabelle and Stefan laughed and Elena grinned at me and then sighed.

"Were family Blake." Isabelle said in a sweet tone and I cringed.

"Remind me to kick Damon's ass when we get home…" I mocked whispered to Stefan and he chuckled.

"Damon does have one hot ass." Isabelle remarked and I rolled my eyes at her attempt to wind me up.

"So does Stefan…." Everyone turned to me.

"I thought we were playing one of those listing games!" I defended with my hands in mock surrender; Elena chuckled and rolled her eyes while Stefan was shaking his head in amusement.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said bring the topic back.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena stated and looked to her 'mother'.

"The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena spat and I scowled at Isabelle.

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John stated.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena countered and I grinned at John.

"That bike mark really suits out John, brings out your eyes." I said leaning against the island, everyone looked at me in shock and John scowled.

"I can't wait to drive a stake through your heart." John spat and I chuckled and crossed the room affectively slamming him against the wall and holding him above my head with one hand.

"The only reason I haven't killed you if for Elena so if she says that she want you dead, you're dead. Got it?" I asked him and he nodded and I let go leaving him gasping for breath. Isabelle was smirking of me.

"You remind me of Katherine." Isabelle observed.

"I couldn't care less; I want to know how you can help Elena." I told her standing next to Stefan who was glaring at John.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isabelle almost begged and right then I had no idea if she was genuine or not.

"You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena spat before walking out of the room. Before Isabelle could leave I took a wooden spoon out of the draw and shoved it into Isabelle's stomach and she screamed in pain and she dropped to the floor.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it." I told her with a smirk and then followed a smiling Stefan out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena said pacing in the library and I poured myself a drink and then went to sit on Damon's knee, he wrapped his arms around me like he was holding onto a life support.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said and I nodded.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon stated and I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan argued.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon shot back.

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked and I shook my head.

"I guess you can shower alone…" I said and pretended to think and Stefan threw a pillow at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said to Elena and she sighed.

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gunna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said and Stefan walked over.

"That'd be me."

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon said playing with my hair.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena began but Damon shushed her as Katherine walked in.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine asked looking at us all but no one answered.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine looked to Damon meaningfully.

"No, we have it." Damon said cryptically grinning at her and twirling a piece of my long dark and soft if I may add- hair.

"Where is it?" Katherine pressed annoyed.

"It's in a very safe place." Damon told her casually.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." RI said crossing her arms.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon spat and Elena nodded, RI looked at me and I jumped up to kiss her cheek swiftly.

"I don't know where it is babe." I told her truthfully, I asked Damon not to tell me so I wouldn't have to tell RI.

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine spat at Damon before storming out.

"You know I just realized how attractive our family is Elena, except for Isabeele, oh yeah that reminds me." I slapped Damon at the back of the head and he rubbed it as Stefan chuckled deeply.

"What was that for?" Damon pouted and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't like her. Not offence Le." I told Elena and she raised an eyebrow.

"Le?" She asked amused.

"New nickname, Steffy poo, Ri and now Le." I told her and a grin.

"What's mine?" Damon asked me doing his eye thing.

"глупав" I told him with a grin and Stefan laughed loudly, Damon looked at me curious and Elena in shock

"You can speak Bulgarian?" Elena asked and I winked.

"What does it mean?" Damon asked and I jumped up kissing his on the forehead and walking out.

"It means stupid." Stefan told his brother and Elena giggled and Damon growled.

"Later!" I called out still giggling.

* * *

"Elena!" I yelled as I rushed into the house, have you noticed every time I leave for a few hours everything goes to freaking hell!

I rushed into the parlor to see Elena sat holding Isobel's necklace with a sad expression, I rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

I didn't pertuclally like Isobel but she was still family.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked walking into the room handing Elena a drink.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." Elena began and I rubbed her back.

"She was your mother." Stefan and I said at the same time and at any other time I would tell him our souls are linked but not today. Not today.

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked us both and I bit my lip thinking.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gunna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan explained.

"He knows I'm not gunna run." Elena add and I looked between them.

"Am I missing something?" I asked them and their eyes widened and it hit me.

He had her.

I threw my glass across the room and it smashed against the wall. Elena flinched, she wasn't used to seeing me like this, and Stefan stood up and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"He will kill her Stefan…" I murmured and I stroked my hair.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon walked in and placed some papers on Elena's knee and I leaned back from Stefan to see the papers and Damon trying his best not to explode at seeing Stefan and I hugging.

Well imagine how it was to see you sleep with Rose dick head…

"What's this?" Elena asked and looked to me and I shook my head.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan told her after kissing my head and walking over to sit with Elena.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked in complete shock and I walked over to a frowning Damon and leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist naturally and pulled my back to his chest.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan explained and I grinned and wagged my eyebrows.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said and I winked at Elena and Stefan looked away to hide his grin

* * *

Elena~POV

John and I had talked, I had made the decision to try not and hate him.

He was the only family I had left.

"What's up?" Stefan asked and Damon raised an eyebrow seeing John and I enter the room, and John gestured for us all to sit.

"He wanted to talk to us." I explained and Stefan sat next to me and Damon sat on the arm of the couch.

"It's regarding Blake." John said and I saw Stefan stiffen and Damon growl.

"Watch what you're saying." Damon warned him, I rubbed Stefan's arm in order to try and calm him down, Damon loved Blake and Stefan…I didn't really understand their relationship well but I knew they had a special kind of bond, I think they could relate to each other in ways no one understood.

"Go ahead." Stefan said politely but there was a hint of warning in his voice.

"Isabelle and Katherine have betrayed us, what to say Blake won't Elena? Would you risk that Stefan? Damon? Even you must have seen it, the similarities between them, there the same." John pressed and before Stefan or Damon could either rip his throat out or snap his neck I spoke up.

"Your right, she's worse." I stated and both brother turned to me in horror, Damon was fuming, Stefan was not only disappointed but also mad, John was grinning.

"But she's got something that neither Katherine nor Isobel have, her humanity. I trust her John and I know she would do anything for her family, except it or get out." I told him stubbornly and Damon and Stefan grinned and John frowned before storming out.

"You had me fooled Elena." Damon told me with a chuckle and Stefan wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

"Steffy poo!"We heard a yell echoing from the kitchen and Stefan sighed and I giggled while Damon mumbled under his name something about how stupid the name was.

"What's up Blakey bear?" Stefan yelled back and Damon and I exchanged a look, Stefan didn't even notice, he was too busy listening on the and Stefan when near each other seemed to down age about 155 years. Literally.

"Can I have Steffy toast?" She yelled back and Damon groaned and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure!" Stefan yelled back, kissed my cheek and left for the kitchen on the other side of the house.

"Steffy toast? "I asked and Damon shook his head.

"French toast cut into mini Blake's and Stefan's, they made them as kids." Damon explained and sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Damon after a few minutes and he did his eye thing.

"You can ask." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really understand Blake and Stefan's relationship." I told him truthfully, I wasn't jealous but I knew Damon was and I wanted to know why. Damon shook his head.

"One day all I know is Stefan and Blake spent the day together, they used to all the time. They were close growing up as you no but this time I don't know they were inseparable. Stefan is in love with you Elena don't doubt it it's just…Blake and Stefan are connected on a level I don't think we can ever get with them." Damon told me with a sigh and I was completely shocked, Damon sounded…human.

I realised that Damon and Blake were human together as were Stefan and Blake.

One day I would ask Stefan and Blake about there connection but today , today I would just be happy and content while I could be.


	24. Chapter 25

Blake~POV

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Bonnie asked, she may not like Damon but the girl was still a teenager and Elena looked up from the paper work.

What was going on with me and Damon? We hadn't talked about what happened with Rose but I guess in truth I didn't have much of a right to be mad, we weren't officially together.

But…

"Nothing." I told them and kicked my legs up on the table Elena and Bonnie gave me knowing looks.

"You are together all the time…" Bonnie began.

"The sexual tension is pretty much exploding…" Elena carried on and I chuckled.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer came to my rescue and I jumped up.

"I guess it's my cue." I said chipperly.

I skipped out the door to find a very serious Damon and Stefan and I zipped in front of Stefan and wagged my eyebrows and he chuckled and rolled his eyes as did Damon.

"Stefan can I have ice cream when I go in?" I asked Stefan leaning on his shoulder in the middle of Damon and Stefan and he shook his head.

"You had enough last night." Stefan told me seriously.

"You two need help…" I heard Damon mutter and I faintly heard a door open and I moaned.

"But Steffy!" I argued and he shook his head stubbornly.

"No more ice cream." Stefan stated and I buried my head in his chest and I heard Bonnie giggle.

"Are they serious?" I heard Bonnie ask Damon and Elena.

"They had this discussion all last night." Elena told Bonnie.

"Rick would let me have some." I mumbled against his chest and Stefan gasped as stood back.

"You've been eating Ice cream with Rick!" Stefan gasped dramatically full of horror and I shook my head furiously.

"Stefan is…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Fun with Blake. Yup." I heard Damon say amused only the hint of irritation.

"No! Steffy! You're my bestie!" I told him and he let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I believe you." Stefan said gravely.

"This is so weird." Elena stated and Stefan and I looked at her in shock.

"This right here is why she isn't in our gang." I whispered loudly to Stefan and he nodded at me in understanding.

"You're stupid." Damon stated and I skipped over and grinned at him.

"That has to be the sweetest thing you've said to me." I said innocently and he rolled his eyes and Elena cleared her throat and Stefan, Damon and I sent apologetic looks.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena said dramatically.

"Blake would you please enter my house." Elena said and I grinned at the brother before skipping over to Bonnie.

"Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena invited and Damon scowled at me.

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan said smiling at his brother and walked to stand with Bonnie a few meters behind us.

"What are we, 12?" Damon said to Elena but looking at me, I just smirked, me and Elena had this planned out.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena stated

"No." Damon said with a your crazy expression.

"It's hot in here don't you think Elena?" I asked in an innocent voice and tugged down my low top showing my black lacy bra. Bonnie and Stefan chuckled and Damon glared at Elena gripping onto the door.

"It is really hot in here!" Elena gasped and we looked to Damon with grins.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon agreed swiftly and I winked at her and lifted my top back in its place and skipped over to Bonnie.

"Then please, come in." She invited him in and Stefan and I tried to muffle our giggles.

"Shut up." Damon looked to us before storming off into the parlor.

* * *

Apparently Stefan says I have to come to school? The fuck! What the hell! So here I am walking to history but Rick was there and he was delicious.

I compelled my into the school, seriously where is the security.

I opened the door and Alaric's jaw dropped.

Ermm ok?

Hey I'm not complaining.

"Rick, my friend, my pal. How are you doing this fine day?" I asked the flabbergasted history teacher.

"Blake!" I heard Caroline yell and I turned to grin at her.

"Well I'm just going to go sit with them, you continue…ermm teaching." I told him a little uncomfortable with his stare.

What was up?

Again not complaining.

"Right. The sixties." Rick cleared his throat, looked at Elena for a few minutes then turned around, I turned to give Elena a look and she just shrugged and Stefan didn't seem to notice.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Alaric told us and I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the desk.

"Watergate was the seventies, Rick." I told him with a grin and everyone turned to stare at me and Stefan threw a pencil at me. "I mean, Mr. Saltzman." I said in a bored tone.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Blake." Rick said giving me another look before turning back to the bored.

Erm ok?

"I'm so bored!" I whined as Elena and I sat down at a table with Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Elena asked looking at a retreating Jeremy.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie explained and I cocked an eyebrow and she avoided my look.

"Oh." Elena said, smooth.

"Hey, Blake, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." A random girl walked over to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him she has a...Damon." Bonnie told her and us all laughed at her phrasing.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." The lass said I chocked on my coke, and Elena and Bonnies eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked managing to find her voice quicker than the rest of us.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." She said all giddy.

"Well at least that's a plus." I joked and Elena shot me a dirty look.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Elena asked innocently.

"She's being compelled." Bonnie observed and I nodded.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She said excited and I nearly killed her then and then, wow she was annoying.

"Let's go." I told them yanking them out of their seats and out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said gripping me tightly against him, he hadn't let go of me since we arrived home.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan asked shooting worried look at Elena and me and then back to his brother.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon tried to joke but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan argued.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" I looked to both Elena and Bonnie who shifted guilty.

"There you are." Damon stated causing us all to see Alaric entering the house.

"Sorry I'm late." He said awkwardly.

"I need ice cream." I groaned and everyone looked to me.

"No!" Stefan argued and I skipped over to Rick and leaned on his arm.

"Rick! Stefan won't let me have ice cream!" I moaned and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Klaus tried to make a move on you and you want ice cream?" Elena asked in horror and I groaned.

"Elena my best friend is possibly dead, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan might be killed and you sacrificed. Do you want me to cry? Scream? No you want me to deal with it and acting normal is how I deal with it." I told her with a shrug and Stefan sent me a weak smile.

"She might not be dead Blake." Stefan told me weakly.

"Are you talking about Kate- Katherine?" Alaric stuttered, hmm? Probably just tired.

"Keep up Ricky." I told him with a wink. Damon walked behind me and pulled me to his chest and kissed my temple.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon growled and I tightened my grip on his arm and he relaxed slightly.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked us all.

"We could play charades?" I told her sarcastically and she shot me a dirty look and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie stated.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric stated slightly…smug?

"If he is so big and bad why can't he ask me out face to face, seems like a pussy to me." I told him with a shrug and he raised an eyebrow.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon said before rushing over to Bonnie and she swiftly threw him across the room and I gasped.

"Dude that was so hot." I told her and she chuckled.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan stood next to me and we were chuckling at a curled up Damon."

"Ditto." I mentioned.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can. Blake, do you trust me?" Bonnie turned to me and Stefan looked to me and I hesitated for a second before nodding and Stefan kissed my cheek before walking over to a worried Elena.

"Jeez RI was right, you worry a lot." I observed.

"Well she did try and kill me!" Elena shot back and I raised my hands in mock surrender and sat on the counter which Rick was leaning on and Damon made his way rubbing his neck to stand next to his brother.

"If she wanted you dead you would be dead, there would be zero you could do about it." I told her with a shrug and she stated at me in shock.

"Are you defending her?" She gasped and Stefan and Damon shared a look like oh no girl fight. I shook my head.

"Of course not Le but you need to understand that Katherine wouldn't have killed you…She loved her family Elena, You are her family. Klaus slaughtered them without a second thought." I told she and her face soften and Rick flinched. "She may be self-centered but at the end of the day she is our family." I told Elena and she hesitated but then nodded and I skipped over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You can do this?" I turned to Bonnie and she nodded and I walked over back over to Damon where we stated to talk about the plan in more detail.

Love you all lots and lots over 50 reviews! Let me know your ideas! Please check out my my other story it's a Sam/OC and my new Emmet/OC called untamed :D

* * *

This chapter is really short and not much happe , sorry about that guys :D


	25. Chapter 26

Please review and let me know your ideas :D NEW POLL! VOTE WHO ELSE BLAKE SHOULD HAVE FEELINGS FOR!

I dressed up for the dance, I was wearing some red waist high shorts and a black tank top with a leather jacket…ok I dressed up ish.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." The weird girl I now know as Dana told us all from the stage and Damon and I looked up as did everyone else who had just entered the hall.

"This is for Blake. From Klaus." Dana spoke into he microphone and the music began to play as romantic song. Ewe.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon told u all through clenched teeth and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know everyone here."Elena told us looking around.

I coughed. "Attention whore." I coughed again and everyone grinned at me and Elena slapped my arm playfully and I giggled and then sighed as everyone went back to freaking out.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan offered and I nodded in agreement.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon told us and looked at me wagging his eyebrows pulling me onto the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear before spinning me and when i returned to his arms and i smirked.

"Not looking so bad yourself." I told him and he chuckled and pulled me against him tightly.

After a few minutes of spinning and close dancing both of us looking around assessing the room for any threat Damon pulled us from the dance floor.

"There's Rick." He told me and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Scared the shit outta me!

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Rick observed.

"I thought it was cute." I told him with a wink and Damon growled.

"I'm not impressed." Damon said in a fake mono tone.

"No?" Rick asked shocked.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon told him and then walked back onto his dance floor.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him and he nodded and disappeared.

I turned back to Rick and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you on and can I have some?" I asked him with a grin and his face became confused with a hint of an amused grin and he shook his head.

"You aren't worried that Klaus seems to be intrigued by you?" Rick asked me and I shrugged and took a cherry off the tray.

"I'm more worried for Elena and RI, Or Damon doing something stupid, Stefan getting hurt, Bonnie being harmed and the list goes on…" I told him and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You're serious?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I have lived a long time and I've been to so many places, I've met the most amazing people but no one can live forever Rick. I am more than prepared to die to save Elena." I told him and earned off against the table.

"I am going to attempt to steal a dance from my very delicious Stefan Salvatore." I told him with a smirk and I winked. "Save me a dance Rick." I told him before walking into the crowd.

"We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?" I heard Stefan say to Care, they were dancing and Elena and Damon were twirling on the dance floor.

"Can I please steal Stefan from you care?" I asked her with a grin and she giggled and went to find Rick. Stefan rolled his eyes and spun me around.

"You used to be an awesome dancer Stefan." I told him and he mocked gasped.

"Past tense?" He asked and I giggled.

"I was in Chicago in the 20's when you were there; I was only there for a few days though. You weren't doing all too well so I left to find Lexi." I told him and his face softened and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you" Stefan told me sincerely and I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." I told him and we began dancing or swaying whatever this was.

"I don't remember a lot of the 20's." Stefan told me after a few minutes and I looked up shocked.

"That's strange, I knew you used to hang out at…Gloria's was it, you were very taken by a blonde vampire, I can't remember her name for the life in me but she was a lot of fun. I only spoke to her once." I told Stefan and he thought for a second before sighing in defeat and smiled at him reassuringly.

* * *

"What is it Le?" I asked her as Rick, Elena and Bonnie ran over to me in a panic.

"Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Rick told us and we followed him into the school and we ran into the corridor.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked and I had a bad feeling.

"Just a little further." Rick told us…what he was playing at.

"Wait... Something's not right." I pushed Elena to Bonnie

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded and he laughed loudly.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade." Rick said and I raised me eyebrows, what the hell?

"I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Rick said and grinned at me.

"I have to agree with you there…" I told him and walked Bonnie and Elena back discreetly wait what…the twenties? But that would make him a- Oh shit balls.

SHIT BALLS WITH HONEY!

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked and I shook my head.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" he asked stepping forward.

"He's being compelled." Elena told Bonnie

"Nope. Try again." I told her and Alaric/Klaus grinned at me.

"What's going on?" Le demaned.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." Whoever the hell he was grinned at us all.

"Klaus." I spat and Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"Surprise!" Rick/Klaus cheered.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena said in denial.

"I think we will have to agree to disagree Elena." I told her not taking my eyes of the predator.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. And you Blake aren't on my hit list all; I find you an intriguing creature to just your beauty but your personality." Rick eyed me up and down and I gagged. He took a step forward as if he was going to touch me but i was ripped away by a dark mocha arm and a hiss.

"Don't touch her!" Bonnie yelled pushing Elena and i behind her.

Cough cough erm vampire?

"I miss Elijah." I groaned and Elena slapped my arm.

Rick/Klaus chuckled once in a creepy way and then looked at Bonnie.

"But you are." He said menacingly and I zipped over to him and back handed him and smashed him into the trophy case.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gunna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus/ Rick said jumping up with a grin and he began running over to us and Bonnie threw him across the room

"If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He smirked and I pushed Elena towards the exit with Bonnie.

"Go. Run. Run!" I yelled and we ran through the hall, Bonnie slamming the doors as we went.

Damon ran out of gym and caught Elena as she slipped and then ran over rot me and gripped my cheek.

"What happened?" He asked me and I buried my head into his chest.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena told Damon frantically and Damon grabbed my forearms and scanned me for injury before turning to a panicked Elena.

"What?" Damon asked in horror.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie told him breathless.

"Go find Stefan. Now." Damon told me and pressed his lips to my head before pushing Elena and I in the direction of the hall.

"Damon…" I began worried and he kissed me hard for a few seconds, and pulled back and then pushed me back to Elena.

"Now." Damon ordered and I looked between him and Bonnie before grabbing Elena and flitting us both into the dance.

"This way." I told Stefan and Elena as we ran the corridor and I saw Damon and he turned to me and we both released a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"There you are." Damon grabbed me and pulled me against them.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked Damon panicked and I leaned back to see a guilty Damon.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said looking straight at Elena avoiding my gaze.

"What?" Elena asked in horror.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Elena.

"If bonnie uses all the power it will kill her." Elena told me in horror and my eyes widened and I pushed off Damon.

"Where is she?" Stefan ordered Damon.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon told him and I slammed Damon to the lockers by his neck.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" I yelled.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena cried hysterically sitting down next to Bonnies lifeless body and I stared at her I horror and covered my motuh.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena sobbed.

"Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please! Blake!" Elena cried and Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena.

"It's too late. I'm sorry." Stefan said tears In his eyes.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" My descendant begged.

I felt my heart break for her, I promised myself then I would do whatever I had to do to save Elena gilbert. I heard Damon's footstep behind me and I became award of the silent tears streaking down my cheek.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon told Stefan walking to lean next to Bonnie.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena looked up crying.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon said in a mono tone.

"This is Bonnie!" I screamed and Damon's eyes softened when he saw me..

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Damon nodded to Elena.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan picked up Elena.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked us frantically.

"I'll find him." Damon promised. And Elena was carried out screaming and crying and Stefan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out as I sobbed silently for my brave friend.

"Hey. Here, drink this." Stefan passed Elena a drink from where she sat sobbing; I was sat on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"I can't." Elena told him stubbornly.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this." Stefan begged.

"This is my fault." Elena took the glass but sobbed unable to drink it.

I hated Klaus.

I hated the basted.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this." Stefan told her taking her face in his hands.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena yelled and I looked up to see Elena yelling at a calm Damon. How could he be so calm, I jumped up from the couch?

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon said to Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena spat.

"Please calm down." Damon told her patiently.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" I yelled speaking for the first time.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon said pointedly and I released my palm and slapped him across the face with an audible slap.

Damon stepped closer to me and took a deep breath.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon told me and then looked to Elena who was blinking frantically in shock

"She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." Damon told us and then walked out with Stefan on his trial leaving Elena and in shock; I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned.

* * *

I left Elena to talk to Bonnie in private and I headed up to Damon's rooms.

I didn't bother to knock I just leaned against the doorjamb and Damon placed his drink on the side and sighed.

"Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." Damon defended himself and I walked in closer to him.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." I told him and he looked a little shocked by me giving up so easily.

God I needed some sex and alcohol.

"Here's to duplicity." He raised his glass and drunk the remains.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen. I will die before I let Elena be killed." I told him sternly. "We'll find another way."

"I hope so." Damon said and it pulled at my heart how sincere he was.

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you." I told him awkwardly, neither of us big on apologies.

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. If Elena has to die then so be it. I will always choose you Blake. I screwed up but I'm not giving up on us. Not now not ever." Damon said slowly proving the truth in his ways and I ran my thumb across his cheek.

"Good night, Damon." I told him and he smiled weakly.

"Good night."

I walked out and hesitated outside my bedroom door.

Maybe there was another option…

I zipped down the basement quietly and opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"You stole my idea bitch." I gasped and Elena looked up from where she was kneeled next to Elijah and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was me.

"I can't let anyone get hurt." She told me and I nodded and joined her on the ground.

Thoughts? :D


	26. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! Please let me know what you want to happen in series 3, I have some ideas but I want to hear what you all want! :D

This story needs a love triangle! Blake and Damon and... who do you want in there? VOTE NOW!Some want Stefan, Some Klaus! POLL ON MY PROFILE!

VOTE! Season 3 is going to be wild :D

Blake~POV

Great. Elijah was having some Spaz attack or some shit and keeps calling Elena Katerina

"I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" Elijah stammered umping up and rushing it's the door way but slams into the wall, I would have laughed but Elena sent me a dirty glare so I bit me lip.

"I can't... I can't be in this house." Elijah coughed and realization dawned on me and Lena.

"You're not invited in." Elena breathed.

"Get me out of here." Elijah begged and then ran out of the room, Elena and I tried to run quietly to meet a very pissed trying to get back into the house.

"What happened?" Elijah ordered.

"Shh!" I told him and gestured to Damon and Stefan being able to hear.

"I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena whispers.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah whispers back and I sigh and I saw Elena take the dagger and pass it to him before I could throw a fit.

Stefan~POV

"Elena!" I yelled running down the stairs, I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey." I said awkwardly to Andie. Blake was going to kill her.

"Hey." Andie replied at ease. This is not good.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked her scratching the back of my head.

"Uh, no." Andie replies and then my brother came around the corner with a smirk.

"Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee." He said chipper taking the coffee off her and kissed her.

"Good morning." Andie said suggestively.

"Mm, good morning." Damon grinned back.

"Hey, where's Elena?" I got straight to the point not bothering to tell him that if he kept acting like this Blake would retaliate.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." Damon told me looking at Andie, What point was he trying to make?

"Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry." Damon whined ad I tried not to gag.

"Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" She told Damon and he pouted.

I rang Elena and it went to voicemail and I started to panic.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." I hung up and turned to see my brother making out with his 'girlfriend'.

"What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy." I told him and Andie glared at me.

"It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" She snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. What she said." Damon said smugly.

"I have to go to work." She kissed him and then left.

"Blake!" I yelled up the stairs and I didn't hear a reply and I looked to my brother who was now looking slightly worried. Blake and Elena were gone. I was about to ring Blake when I saw the basement door open and Damon and I rushed down to see a basement which was Elijah less.

"No, she didn't." Damon groaned.

Blake~POV

"You look better." Elena observed after Elijah drank the blood bag, I was sat in the bag leaning on Elijah's chair.

"Yaa! You're hot again." I cheered and his lips twitched fighting a smile.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked Elena. Awh, he was mad at me!

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena pleaded.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah told her.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." Elena bargained and I sighed, bored.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked her with raised eyebrows.

"I'll have sex with you." I offered and Elena shot me a glare while Elijah chuckled.

"Be serious." Elena warned and I chuckled.

"Oh I am…" I told her and winked at Elijah who was grinning at me.

"You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena ruined the moment. And then her phone rang.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" I heard Stefan's frantic voice on the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena told him calmly.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"He's right here." I sang into the phone and I swore I could hear Damon growl.

"Blake! Are you ok? Where are you both? I'm on my way." Stefan demanded and I leaned on Elena's chair to look at the original.

"Steffy is a worrier." I told him with a dramatic roll of the eyes and Elijah shook his head in amusement.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone. And Blake seems to have no problem being alone with Elijah." Elena said to Stefan with a small smile, trying to wind Damon up and I chuckled.

"That I do not." I told Elijah with a wink.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Stefan told her.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." Elena told him.

"You can't do this alone." Stefan told her and I snatched the phone.

"She's not Stefan." I told him and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Be safe." Stefan caved and I passed the phone to Elena grinning smugly.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena said and hung up the phone before handing it reluctantly to Elijah.

Stefan~POV

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked with wide eyes.

"She did." I told him.

"She's lost it." Damon announced and I sighed.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's going to Blake and Elena." I told him and Damon's eyes darkened at the mention of her.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." Damon argued.

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way and so is Blake, she seems to care about Bonnie, and I think she reminds her of Emily." I told Damon softly

"Blake's way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her, Elena is now running for martyr of the year" Damon yelled and jumped up but I blocked him.

"No, you need to back off." I ordered and Damon's eyes popped out his head.

"What?!" Damon screamed.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust them. We got to just let them do their thing." I told him trying to calm him down but failing. Badly.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon said heading for the door.

"I said back off." I told him grabbing his arm.

Blake~POV

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah asked now dressed in a new suit and sat on Mayor Lockwood's couch.

"No. I'm sorry." Elena apologized and I rolled my eyes sitting on the arm of the chair.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah directed the question to me and I grimaced at the reminder.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." Elena answered for me and I shuddered at the thought.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah told us.

"She didn't do anything." I spat and Elijah raised an eyebrow obviously shocked by my loyalty.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena asked him, unknown the other half of the story.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah stated and told us his tale.

*Flashback*

"Holy shit!" I gasped, I had no idea they were brothers!

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah murmured.

"You remind me of an old friend." ~I told him and he looked a little taken aback.

"Do you find us similar?" Elijah asked amused and I chuckled.

"Oh hell no, you just look and sound similar your personalities are very…different." I grinned at the though of my old friend, I hadn't seen in over 100 years though.

"I heard that he was your brother. I'm still processing." Elena cut into our mini discussion with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."" Elijah joked and drank his tea, and I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're cracked funny 'Lijah." I told him with a grin and he rolled his eyes

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena gasped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me there are more sexy Elijah's?" I begged and he again rolled his eyes

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah told us walking up the took around the room and my jaw dropped. PLEASE TELL ME THEY WERE ALL MALE!

"So your parents were human?" I asked curiously.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Girls. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah told us and I ignored the girls comment. WOMAN!

With years of...skills. *wink,wink*

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena wondered.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." Elijah stated and walked out the room.

"You got to let it go, your dead dude, get over it." I called running after him with Lena.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah told us walking over the bridge.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." I put the pieces together and he smiled over to me and nodded.

Cue swoon.

Wow he was sexy.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah explained.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked baffled and I nodded.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah grinned like there was a private joke.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked and I groaned.

"You have gotta be shittin me! I groaned and Elijah laughed.

*Flashback*

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked in shock and I threw my hands up in the air, common on Elena. State the obvious.

"Roman scrolls African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah shrugged.

"But why?" I asked, what was the point in faking the curse.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained to a slow Elena.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" She asked confused to hell.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." I told her and her jaw dropped.

"Smart and Pretty." Elijah joked and I grinned at him.

"You have no idea." I told him suggestively.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained and my jaw dropped.

"You're telling me you have over a thousand years' worth of sex skills." I gasped and Elena smacked me.

"That is what your think of right now!" She yelled and I raised my hand in the air.

"He isn't denying it." I told her with a smirk and winked at a smirking Elijah.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena tried to get the topic back.

"Damn I would..." I began but stopped when Elena gave me death glare. She was scary when she wanted to be.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah explained and Elena and I raised our eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She gasped.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijah explained. And sighed and took Elena's phone out of her pocket.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He past it to Elena and she walked away a little to talk to Steffy. After a few minutes I turned to Elijah.

"You never did answer my question." I told him and his mouth twitched fighting a smile and before he could answer a frantic Elena ran over.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena told us and I nodded.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah argued and I stood next to Elena.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena begged.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah told us.

"Thank you." Elena yelled and ran to the car.

"Well Damon is gunna be mad so I'm gunna go with her." I told him and kissed his cheek swiftly before he could complain and dashed off.

Elena was talking to Jenna and I threw my cup in the sink and went to find Stefan to find him nearly crying outside the door and I rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It will all work out Stefan." I told him and he hugged me back tightly. Stefan and my bond was hard to explain, each other's pain cut the other worse than their own.

Elena came out of the door and I rushed to hug her and then pushed her into Stefan's direction.

"Is she gunna be ok" Stefan asked attempting to control his tears.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena told him tearing up herself and I leaned against the wall, trying not to intrude.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Blake. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah." Elena told Stefan and nodded to me and I leaned off against the wall.

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan looked between us shaking his head.

"Stefan, we promised him that we would return. We can't break that promise." Elena told him ad I nodded. Stefan nodded reluctantly.

"I'll be okay." Elena assured him and hugged him; I kissed his cheek and headed for the door with Elena. But Damon and what s she called…Andie or some shit like that and I groaned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon flashed in front of me.

"Back to Elijah." I told him ignoring Andie. I was not jealous. Ok maybe a little.

"No." Damon blocked my path.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." I warned him and he grabbed my arm and I slammed him against the wall and he spun us around and pinned me against the wall with his body and slammed his hands at the side of my head pinning me there.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon growled

"Damon, easy." Andie tried to soothe him.

"Ye, listen to your toy Damon." I mocked and he growled.

"Stay out of this, Andie." Damon warned not taking his eyes from mine.

"Let her go." Stefan warned.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back." Damon finally looked at away from me to his brother and Stefan pushed Damon off me and pulled me toward him and Elena.

"You heard me." Stefan told him and Damon walked close to his brother in his face and I pulled Elena toward the door while he was distracted.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." I heard Damon warned s I flashed Elena and I out of there.

* * *

"Welcome back." Elijah greeted as I dropped Elena on the couch, I was not in the mood anymore for this patient shit.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" I told him throwing my jacket on the couch.

"She had a fight with Damon." Elena explained and I growled and she shrunk back and I sighed.

"Sorry Le." I apologized and she smiled at me in understanding.

"Please." Elijah gestured to the couch and I sat down and he sat across from us.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah explained and my jaw dropped.

"A war between the species?" Elena questioned and it clicked.

"The vampires... and the werewolves." I asked and he nodded.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah explained.

"Holy shit." I breathed.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena gasped.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah explained.

"But that's not why you want him dead." I told him for sure and he looked at me shocked, Elijah was obviously big on family and honor so whatever he did must have been horrible.

"But you helped him?" Elena asked oblivious to my statement.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah stated.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena stated.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah sighed and I leaned back against the couch.

"I should have stayed in Chicago." I groaned.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena begged for him to deny.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah explained and I cursed.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." I told him with a shake of the head.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." Elijah told us and I sat forward.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" I told him and Elena's eyes widened.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." He told us with a small smile.

*Flashback*

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena smiled widely.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah told us and looked to me.

"How she supposed to know? All she knew was you were going to spill her blood over a silly little rock." I spat and Elijah sighed and then looked slightly…regretful and I hit the realization.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena realized at the same time as I as we headed out the door and Elijah grabbed my jacket.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah passed me my jacket and looked at me meaningfully before zipping out of the house.

Stefan~POV

"Tired of your little play thing already?" I mocked as my brother told Andie to leave as I walked onto the library.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction." Damon told me pouring a drink.

"She's a person. You're victimizing her." I growled and he turned around with a smirk.

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want." Damon told me and my jaw locked.

"You're right. Thank you for being in love Blake, who is for the record better than you a thousand times plus." I told my brother and he walked up to me with his eyes on fire with rage.

"And there it is." Damon spat.

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Blake all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will." I told my brother with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon challenged with a grin.

"Her respect." I told him and Damon's grin slipped and he punched me so hard I flew into the bookshelf breaking it in half, I rushed off and tackled him.

"Stop!" I heard Blake yell and we looked up to see her shaking her head in disappointment and I let go of my brother.

Blake~POV

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon spat staring at Elijah to my right and I sighed.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena told him and he scowled at me.

"Really?" Damon asked me in shock and I shrugged.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah told them and Elena and I shared a look.

"What?" Damon spat.

"An apology." Elijah asked and I cracked up laughing.

"A what?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Blake. I will always protect Elena and Blake." Stefan apologized and Elena rushed down to hug him and he kissed her.

"I understand." Elijah accepted and we all looked to a very pissed Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did. Elijah will make sure Klaus is dead and he won't take Blake." Elena told him and Damon's eyes softened at the last part.

"Is that true?" He asked Elijah.

"It is." Elijah said patiently.

Damon looked up to me and I tensed.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked in a mono tone.

"I am." I nodded and he scowled.

"You can all go to hell." Damon spat looking at us all and my heart sunk. He looked at me and hesitated before throwing his glass into the fireplace and walking out.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan told Elijah and I sighed and Elena sent me a sympathetic look.

"Perhaps." Elijah nodded not believing it. I shook my head and followed him out.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Elena asked me and I grinned.

"No." I told her and blew a kiss to Stefan and walked to Damon's room to see a hysterical Andie with a bite wound running down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned and she shook her head.

"Stefan!" I yelled and Stefan was at me side in a moment and we shared a look before I rushed up to Damon's room.

I burst in the door to see Damon sat on the end of his bed with a face covered in blood, I didn't speak as I walked into his bathroom and wet a flannel and bent down in front of him and began to clean his face.

"I can do it." Damon spat trying to rip the flannel out of my hand and I slapped his hand away and perched on his knee and cleaned of the rest in a few seconds, he finally met my eyes.

"He will take you away, If Elijah breaks the deal we lose everything, and I lose you." Damon told me and I hugged him close.

"You won't lose me Damon; I'm more worried about losing Elena. I can't lose her too." I told him and pulled back to kiss his forehead.

"Blake-" Damon began and I shook my head.

"Please don't Damon." I told him before closing the door behind me.

* * *

Hey everyone, Should I do the kiss between Damon and Elena? Let me know: D Like out of friendship?


	27. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for your support, if you pm or review that you want me to give you hints about season 3 then let me know: D I want to know if you guys want the kiss between Delena! Let me know, lots of love! By the way if you want me to read any of your work let me know and I will: D

P.s there is two polls on my profile that i reaaly would love you guys to answer, one about this story and one about a new one i want to start :D

***  
Blake~POV

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah informed us and I took a shot of vodka, God knows I need it. I went to sit on the couch next to Elena and Stefan.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan enquired in a polite tone.

SEE THE SALAVORES CAN BE POLITE.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah muttered and the vampires in the room looked up to see Damon, Elena looked up curious and then smiled when she saw Damon cooperating, I knew better.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon told us and Elena's smile was wiped.

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena told him.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon joked.

"It's not an option, Damon. " I snapped and Damon and I glared at each other.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked in attempt to stop the glaring much.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah told us.

"You're like a big bowl of pasta Le." I told her and she rolled her eyes and Stefan and Elijah chuckled,

"The moonstone." Stefan began to list.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explained and I froze.

"Ri." I gasped and Elijah shook his head.

"I doubt it, but the possibility is there." Elijah told me and I ran my hands threw my hair, I slapped my hands on my toned and tanned legs, I had gone for the shorts and tank top and cardigan look, at least the weather was nice.

"And where do I fit into it?" Lena asked and I looked to the original.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah informed us as he took a wooden box and placed it on the table.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death." Elijah explained and Damon looked to me as Stefan took Elena's hand, Elijah took out the jar from the box.

"And that's where you come in." Elena sighed.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah explained and his yes flickered to mine.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked in a mono tone.

"And then you won't." Elijah said in a simple tone with a small smile.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon exploded and I sighed and leaned against the cupboard.

"You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked her.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah told him.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Blake?" Damon walked over to me and gripped my forearms. "Elena dies, Stefan is broken hearted, Klaus takes you and I…" Damon winced at the thought and I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena told him and Damon flinched back and looked to Stefan who shook his head and then stormed out.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah said for sure I sighed and walked to the basement to grab a blood bag.

"Get out!" I heard Jenna scream and I zipped upstairs to see everyone staring at Rick and Jenna holding a cross bow.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Rick tried to lm her down…wait Klaus wait huh?

"Get out!" Jenna yelled.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me." Rick tried to calm her but she held it straight.

"Stay away from me." She warned and I stood next to her.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded and gasped.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Rick almost begged, I was sure it was him.

"Prove it." Damon dared.

"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Rick began and I grinned.

"Okay, it's him." She agreed putting down the crossbow.

"Jenna! You dog!" I grinned and nudged her and she winked at me.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked appearing on Jenna's other side.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Rick told us and he looked to me.

"And he will come and take what is his." Rick told me sadly and a loud growl emitted from Damon. I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and made him look at me.

"I will be fine." I promised and he searched my face before nodding.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Rick as we all gathered to sit around the table.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there." Rick told us and looked to me and I grinned.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan told us and I jumped up.

"HE KNEW SHE WAS OK!" I yelled and everyone cringe back.

"Blake." Stefan warned.

"I'm gunna kill him." I told him and I could feel my fangs slip out and Stefan held my arms to my side.

"Calm down." Stefan ordered and I took a deep breath and controlled myself.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and Stefan smiled and hugged me and pulled me to sit down.

"Damon wasn't joking when he said you had a temper." Rick told me and I looked over to Jenna who was staring at me and sent her an apologetic smile and she shook her head and smiled.

"I do when it comes to family." I told him and Elena squeezed my hand.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked and I looked around and shrugged.

"Probably doing bad things to good people." I told her and laid my head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna told her with a roll of the eyes.

"So what else did I do?" Rick asked and I chuckled.

Elena~POV

"You disappeared." I stated as I walked into Damon's room and saw him standing looking out of the window.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon said still looking out of the window.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." I told him and he glanced up and downed his drink.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon said irritated.

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over, Klaus will leave Blake alone." I told him and he sighed.

"If it works." Damon countered.

"It will work." I told him.

"You think it will work. Blake thinks it will work. You both want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon told me stubbornly.

"There isn't." I told him with a sigh.

"And you're going to die, Elena. I'm going to lose a friend and then I'm going to lose my girlfriend." Damon growled and I smiled slightly at his reference to me being his friend and Blake his girlfriend.

"And then I'll come back to life." I told him walking over to meet him.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon told me stubbornly.

"But I am." I told and took his hands.

"It's my life, Damon. My choice. If it doesn't work, Blake will get over it eventually." I tried to convince him knowing fully well she wouldn't.

"I can't lose you. You're my friend; I can't lose Blake over this Elena." Damon pleaded knowing how my death will affect her.

"You won't." I told him with a smile and headed for the door but Damon blocked my way.

"There is another way." Damon stated with dark look.

"What are you..." I drifted off as he bit into his wrist and shoved it in my mouth, I tried and tried to force it away, I felt Damon being flung away from me and I fell to the floor.

"Elena!" I hear Blake yell from the door, she bent down next to me with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" I heard Stefan scream.

"I saved her life." Damon stated and Blake stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry Elena." She whispered and as I cried into her shoulder.

"You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back." Damon stated and I heard Blake hiss.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Blake yelled.

"It's better than nothing else." Damon spat back.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan yelled.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it. I told you I can't lose her Elena." Damon told me as I looked up.

"You fuck-" Blake began but cut off when Stefan slammed Damon into a wall.

"Stefan!" I yelled as Damon slammed Stefan to the floor. Blake picked me up and moves me to the doorway.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon yelled and Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor with blood on his face. Damon snapped a pole takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen.

"Stefan!" Blake yelled and she threw Damon across the room and he shattered a book shelf from the impact.

"Get out of here!" Blake yelled and I crawled over to Stefan, Blake pulled the pole out of Stefan and he groaned.

"What the hell's going on?" I heard Alaric from the door.

"Get him out of here!" I ordered Rick and gestured to Damon who was looking at a crying Blake with a pained expression full of regret.

"Oh, my God." Jenna gasped after Damon left looking at Damon.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Alaric ordered and Jenna ran.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok." Blake murmured to Stefan as he collapsed against him.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Stefan murmured from Blake's shoulder and Blake laid Stefan on my lap and I stroked his hair.

"Shhh. It's ok." I soothed.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said breaking at the end.

Blake~POV

I was about to walk into the library and talk to Elijah when I heard Damon and Elijah talking.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon spat.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. Blake will never forgive you for what you did to Elena and neither will Elena.. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time." Elijah stated and walked out; I left to the basement before I could be discovered.

Blake~POV

I need a drink. Like now. I walked into the grill and spotted Damon and Rick immediately and a very handsome dude talking to them. WOW. He looked like Eli- Wait. Oh shit that Klaus!

Note to self, feeling a little better about him capturing me now.

Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." I heard him murmur before he headed to the door that I as currently stood by, before I could escape he grinned at me and walked over.

"Hello Love." He greeted, Jesus that is a hot accent.

"Well, At least you're hot." I told him with a smirk and he chuckled.

"Believe me I would love to sit and chat but I have a doppelganger to sacrifice." Klaus said and I frowned.

"Oh so you can become the big bad wolf." I mocked but he didn't seem fazed and lowered his head to my ear.

"I'll be seeing you." He murmured and kissed my neck and disappeared and I rubbed my neck and looked up to see Damon with a handful of broken glass, I guess he saw.

I opened the door and retreated before he came over.

Elena~POV

"I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." I cried, it felt better to tell Stefan and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know. It's okay." Stefan murmured and rubbed my back in a soothing manner, after I collected myself it hit me.

"Stefan can I ask you a question?" I asked pulling back and I he smiled a little and nodded.

"I don't understand Blake and your relationship." I exploded and Stefan looked a little taken aback and he looked away and ran a finger across his palm.

"There was this little creek in the woods Blake and I used to meet when we were kids, one day she told me about something she had heard from Sophia, she was a witch, not as powerful as Emily, Blake and I were not believers back then and when she told me about a blood promise I jumped at the chance for a little fun. I cut my palm and she cut hers and we pressed them together and we both said at the same time what Sophia said. _Forum"_ Stefan told me far way in a memory.

"What does Forum mean?" I asked even more confused and Stefan looked up.

"Forever, it gave us a bond that links us together. When she hurts badly I feel it and vice versa. Why do you think she makes all those jokes about our souls being connected?" Stefan shook his head and I smiled a little more at ease, it was strange. I didn't feel threatened about Blake or Jealous but I did feel a little… I can't explain it but what Stefan and Blake have I know Stefan and I can't.

"Thank you for telling me." I smiled and he nodded and kissed me.

"It's probably best you don't mention this to Damon. " Stefan told me and I nodded, Damon was really possessive over Blake not in a bad way nessasarly but I don't know how far he would go to break the bond.

I wrapped myself in the arms of my boyfriend and looked out to beautiful view, my breathes as a human were numbered after all.

Damon~POV

I felt blood running down my throat and a cold slap hit my cheek

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" Elena whispered.

I opened my eyes to see the one and only Katherine pierce.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" I rubbed my head and sat up. Ok so my plan to stop the ritual didn't go very well.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." Katherine murmured, she sounded genuinely guilty.

"Ahh. Do what?" I said rubbing my neck and stood up.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." Katherine explained and I grabbed her arm.

"Who did you call, Katherine?" I growled.

"Jenna." She sighed and I sighed.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" I asked myself out loud.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine told me

"What does that even mean?" I asked her and she grabbed my forearm.

"What is this, Damon?" Katherine demanded.

"It's a werewolf bite." I groaned looking it. Blake was going to kill me.

I after much discussion, I have decided that Blake is after all going to go with Stefan and Klaus, I don't know how far I'm going to push the Delena relationship, I think when Damon is dying that Elena tells Damon about the bond and then she kisses him goodbye not in a romantic way though.

What I can't decide is whether Klaus decided to make Blake lose her humanity as he did with Stefan or whether she should just pretends to shut it off or just help the others. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. What do you guys want in season three? Let me know! :D


	28. Chapter 29

Damon~POV

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine examined my bite and I winced, it was painful.

"Yep." I told her trying to brush it off.

"It's not that bad." Katherine tried to look on the bright side and I chuckled without humor.

"Will be." I told her remembering Rose and started heading for the door only to be blocked by Katherine.

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asked, showing a tiny bit of humanity.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" I asked her and she shook her head and I sighed.

"Me, either." I told her putting my jacket on, I needed to find Blake.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"You don't get a good-bye." I brushed her off; the only one that deserved it was Blake.

"No. Don't leave mad." She blocked me again.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." I told her with a scowl and she sighed.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice." She defended and I shook my head.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." I told her and she shook her head.

"It was her or me. I chose her." Katherine defended again and that's when I saw the difference between Blake and Katherine, Blake would have chosen herself.

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" I spat and she remained unfazed.

"I didn't let love get in the way." She told me and I knew she was right.

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine." I told her walking around her for the door.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked me.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Katherine shrugged.

Blake~POV

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah explained, Damn I hope he didn't betray us; I really want to have sex with him.

"So when do we attack?" Rick asked us. I leaned against Stefan who wrapped his arm around me.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah described.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" I double checked and he nodded.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah promised and I smiled. Stefan took out his ringing phone and looked around.

"Damon." Stefan explained as he answered and walked away a little.

"Can you do this?" I asked Elijah.

"He killed my entire family Blake." Elijah told me and I nodded.

"I never knew my parents, biologically anyway. I loved my parents though; I went to their funeral when they died." It told him and he smiled at me gratefully.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rick demanded to a horrified Stefan.

"Oh, my god." Stefan gasped and I rushed over and took his face in my hands.

"What happen Stefan." I demanded and he looked over to Rick.

"He has Jenna, He's using her as the vampire." Stefan breathed.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie demanded from him original.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah told us and I looked at Stefan confused.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them." Stefan explained and I sighed. At least he saved Tyler and Caroline.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie explained and I shook my head.

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." I told her and Stefan avoided my gaze.

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie eyes filled with tears.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah spoke up and I looked to Stefan.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." Stefan told Bonnie and I shook my head.

"No way in hell." I stated no room for argument.

"We can't let Jenna die Blake." Stefan turned to me finally.

"It's not an option Stefan." It told him and Stefan sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"If you could do you would you?" Stefan asked and I froze, if I could save her I would.

"If I would, would you let me?" I asked him and he froze.

"Touché." Stefan told me chuckling.

"Please don't do this Stefan." I begged and he pressed a kiss to my forehead and I pulled back, I wasn't giving in.

"Bye Blake." Stefan said and then everything went dark.

Stefan~POV

"Stefan!" Bonnie screamed as Blake fell lifelessly into my arms and I picked her up.

"She will try and stop me Bonnie." I explained and smiled a little down at the beautiful brunette. Always trying to be the hero. I looked up at a shocked Elijah and zipped into the house and placed Blake on a couch, kissed her forehead and walked back outside.

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah informed me.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." I told him and he nodded.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah explained and I nodded in agreement.

"She is a very fascinating creature." Eliajh smiled slightly and I chuckled.

"You have no idea…" I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're very honorable Stefan." Elijah granted.

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah." I told him and he remained unfazed.

"I won't fail you." He said without a shadow of a doubt.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." I told him.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." Elijah radiated sadness.

"You want revenge." I realized.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." Eliajh promised.

"Please end this." I begged.

Damon~POV

"He did what?!" I yelled, my brother is hands down the most stupid person ALIVE!

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Rick defended.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" I yelled.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric counted and I slammed my fist into the wall.

"God, Stefan, damn it!" I yelled and winced as my bite burned.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rick asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes." I murmured and then froze.

"Blake won't let Stefan sacrifice himself; she'll give herself up before then." I told him wide eyed and Alaric chuckled.

"Stefan snapped her neck." Rick explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Yes I release her neck is snapped but I'd rather she's pissed than dead.

Damon~POV

I rushed into the house and laid Elena on the couch and brushed her hair back.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't." I warned her. "Because I can't stand the idea of you and Blake hating me forever." I whispered.

"How is she?" I heard Jeremy rush into the room.

"I don't know yet." I replied staring at the doppelganger.

"What about Jenna?" Rick asked and I looked up to him and his face fell.

"No." Rick breathed.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." I told the kid but before I could reply heard a gasp and I saw Elea walking up.

"Elena!" I sighed in relief.

"Damon?" She asked confused,

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel fine." She smiled in relief.

"OW what the fu- STEFAN SALVATORE!" I heard from across the room, my natural instinct took over as I flashed across the room and pulled a very angry Blake into my arms.

"Damon." She breathed and hugged me tightly, I breathed in her vanilla scent.

"It's over." I murmured in her ear.

"Stefan? "She pulled back and I smiled.

"He's fine." I told her and she sighed and hugged me before letting go and rushing over to see Elena.

"You ok?" Blake asked and Elena hugged her, now in tears from remembering about Jenna.

"You?" Elena pulled back and Blake sighed.

"Stefan is a dead man walking…well undead." She shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"He snapped her neck." I told Elena and she looked wide eyed at Blake.

"Wow." Elena gasped and Blake chuckled. She looked over her shoulder to me and walked over and wrapped her arms around me tightly, I knew she was still mad about what I did but at least she was on her way to forgiving me.

Stefan~POV

"We're going to head back to the house." I told my brother walking away from the crowd.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon joked and I shook my head.

"Damon, Elena needs us right now. All of us." It told him.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon wondered.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

"We need to get an idea. Fast."

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." I told him and his jaw locked.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he raised his sleeve to reveal a huge infected bite on his forearm.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon told me trying to dismiss it.

"We'll find something. A cure." I told him for certain, there was no way I was letting him die and I knew for a second that Blake would never even dream of it.

"There is no cure, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this." I told him gripping his shoulder.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn and don't tell….Blake." Damon's voice broke at the last part, I knew he wasn't worried about dying but he was worried about losing her. Damon grabbed my shoulder and turned away and I watched over him begging for a soluion.

Excited, lots happens next chapter.! Please review, the more review the quicker I update! :D


	29. Chapter 30

Next episode is season three! YAAAAA! Let me know what you guys want from it, I'm trying to decide whether I should do the phone call between Stefan and Elena or should Blake tell Stefan everything is going to be ok? Let me know!:D

Blake~POV

A warm shower!

Thank you god!

I threw on some cotton shorts and a tank top and towel dried my hair before walking into my bedroom to see a devasted Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not sharply but I didn't want to play his games tonight.

"I want to apologize." Damon offered a got off the edge off my bed.

"Damon…" I began.

"Please. Blake, feeding Elena my blood, I was wrong." Damon begged, it broke my heart how sincere he was.

"Yes, you were." I agreed and finally looked him in the eyes.

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it." His voice broke slightly, why he needed it so badly. He had done everything possible to push me away, Rose, Andie.

"And I need some time, maybe a lot of time." I told him and pain flashed through his eyes before he hid it.

"Sure. Of course, take all the time you need." He smiled weakly and headed out of the room.

Stefan~POV

I had yet to tell Blake about Damon, I was putting it off. I had decided to tell Elena fist and then Blake.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena grinned as I walked over.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" I held my hand out and she took it and I led her away from her picnic.

"I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." Elena giggled light heartedly and it broke my heart to have to tell her one of her friends was dying and break down the wall she had recently built.

"I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." It told her and her face dropped in horror.

"What? Is it... is he gonna..." Elena stuttered.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God. Blake…he tried to apologize yesterday and I practically slammed the door in his face.

"He told me not to tell you, because Blake would find out but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait." I told her sadly.

"Stefan…" She began and I cut her off.

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it, I'm going to get Blake now." I told her and she shook her head.

"No. He's gonna kill you." She argued.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." I told her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope." I told her before rushing back to the boarding house.

* * *

I knocked on Blake door and she opened it with a smirk.

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore." She asked me and then her eyes widened when she saw me expression and came out of her room closing the door.

"Blake… It's Damon." I began and told her everything and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going with you Stefan." She told me and I shook my head.

"No, it's too dangerous." I told her and she shook her head.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told me before rushing to see my brother.

Blake~POV

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

He will be ok.

I repeated a thousand times over as I rushed down the basement.

Rick looked up and gave me a sad smile and walked past me giving me some time alone with him. I hesitated slightly as I opened the door, I opened it to see Damon sat leaning against the wall with a huge bite.

He didn't even notice me.

"Oh my god." I breathed and his gaze snapped up and he tried to sit up.

"Get out of here, I could hurt you." He ordered and I sat next to his and stroked his cheek.

"I'm going to fix this." I promised and pressed my lips onto his.

"Blake…" Damon murmured against my lips and wiped my tears.

"Yes?" I asked weakly and I smiled and brushed my hair back with shaky hand.

"I love you." He told me weakly and I pressed my lips to his again.

"I love you too." It told him before walking out of the room, I wiped my tears and ran to meet Stefan, and I wasn't going to let him die.

* * *

"You sure?" Stefan asked for the tenth time as we hovered outside the apartment I nodded and walked into the suite and saw Katherine sitting on the couch.

She looked up and smiled widely, I zoomed over and met her halfway and we pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan greeted.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine let go of me to yell at Stefan and I rolled my eyes.

"We ran into complications." Stefan explained.

"Complications?" Ri raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked and before I could blink she had Stefan and I pushed against the pillar and gestured for us to be quite.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." I turned my head to see Klaus and his brother. Damn they are hot. Elijah gave me a guilty look and Klaus smirked.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus said and Katherine dropped us both.

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan begged.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said turning to his brother.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah begged me and I chuckled.

"You're an idiot; he's not going to keep his word." It told him and Elijah looked to his brother.

"And so I shall." Klaus told him and stabbed him through the heart and slammed Stefan against a wall, I tried to rush over but Katharine wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Don't Blake." She whispered worried.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus muttered and drove a stake through his chest.

"NO!" I screamed as Stefan dropped onto the floor in agony.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." He teased.

"He's just trying to help his brother." I begged and Klaus looked up and grinned at me.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan pleaded.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus announced pouring himself a cup of blood.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked Stefan and I winced.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan told him in a mono tone.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. That and Blake of course." Klaus finally turned to me and I frowned.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus ordered her and she walked over to him as she had to pretend she is on vervain. He took her arm and bit into it.

"Ri!" I yelled and Stefan grabbed me and pulled me against his chest not allowing me to slap the hybrid.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No." Katherine cried.

I watched in horror as he fed Katherine his blood but stopped struggling against Stefan's iron grip when Katherine wound headed.

I'll be damned.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus smirked smugly at us.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan murmured in disbelief.

"Got to love Mother Nature." Klaus joked and I groaned and buried my head in Stefan's shoulder.

"Now... Let's talk" Klaus grinned at Stefan and I shared a look, this isn't going to be good.

Elena~POV

"Elena." Damon murmured looking at me and I smiled weakly, I had found him wandering around and took him to his room.

"It's ok, Damon. I'm right here." I soothed him wiping his head with a cloth.

"Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you." Damon ordered before coughing violently.

"No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you. "I promised and my heart broke for my friend.

"Get out of here." He tried to act tough but coughed again and I laid next to him trying to soothe him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok."

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I pushed Blake away every chance I had…I've lost her." Damon groaned loudly from the pain and I cleaned his face with the towel.

"Shh." I soothed again.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok? And Blake that…I love her." Damon choked and I nodded.

"I will." I promised and cleaned his forehead to wipe away the sweat.

Blake~POV

I didn't allow myself to watch as Stefan drank bag after bag of human blood, all I wanted was to get him out of their but Damon.

I couldn't lose him not matter the price.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus chuckled and Ri squeezed my knee as he threw him another.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure." I told him and he smiled at my fire.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan." He turned to him with a smirk. "You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and Blake, and save your brother's life." Klaus offered and Stefan looked to me hesitantly and I nodded.

He took the blood bag and drunk it within seconds.

"That's the spirit." He cheered and I growled. He took out a vile of his blood and looked at Katherine.

"Sweetheart..." He began as he compelled her." Take this over to Damon and come right back." He ordered passing her the vile and my heart stopped.

"You want me to leave?" She asked with a grin.

"No!" Stefan roared.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus began but before I could beg her to take it she was gone. "I'd hurry." He finished and sat down across from me.

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan murmured in horror.

Elena~POV

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon groaned and I sighed.

"There's still hope." I told him begging for the words to be true.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." Damon told me in a sure tone and I shook my head.

"No. You don't." I told him softly, he didn't. He was my friend.

"I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you. You're my friend." Damon told me and I smiled.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I told him and he smiled.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me." Damon joked and I sighed. And I looked up to him.

"I like you now. Just the way you are." I told him and kissed him on the head quickly and hugged him tightly.

"You're my friend." I told him and he hugged me back lightly.

"Thank you." Damon murmured and I smiled.

"You're welcome." It told him and his eyes dropped.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking." I heard my voice call from the door and we both turned to the door to see a pissed of Katherine." I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." She held up the vial and I jumped up.

"I thought you were dead." She asked me not caring if it was true, she looked disappointed if anything.

"I was." I told her quietly watching as she sat next to Damon.

"You got free." Damon murmured.

"Yep. Finally." She grinned and helped him drink the blood.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked more clearly now as the blood began to heal him.

"I owed you one and I owe Blake." Katherine allowed and we both jumped at her name.

"Where's Stefan and Blake?" I demanded.

"Are you sure you care?" She gave me a dirty look looking between Damon and I.

"Where are they?" I pressed and Damon sat up.

"They are paying for this." She told us holding up the vial and my eyes widened in horror. "They gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon." Katherine told me expressionless hiding how she felt about Blake being with Klaus.

"What do you mean, "They gave themself over"?" Damon pressed his eyes on fire.

"Stefan just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company and poor Blake just gave her life to save Damon but I'm sure she will be happy to make the same decision seeing you two cuddeling . Good-bye, Elena." Katherine told us leaving us speechless and chucked me the vial and then vanished.

I looked in horror at Damon who slammed his fist into the wall.

Blake~POV

"I told you him so..." I shrugged watching someone put Eliajh in a crate.

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." He ordered appearing next to me.

Stefan phone vibrated and he looked up and smiled and nodded at me and I breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

Damon was ok.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan avoided the question and I skipped over next to him.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus grinned at us and I tensed.

Oh hell no!

"What is it you really want from me? What do you want form Blake?" Stefan asked with narrowed eyes.

"All will be explained in time for you Stefan and for Blake... She is simply fascinating; once we leave this tragic little town we can have some real fun." He grinned at us both and Stefan arm tightened around me.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked trying to get to the point and get us away from town so he didn't discover Elena being alive.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus told him grinning at I stiffened as I saw the girl walk forward.

"Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid" Klaus ordered. "See, I want to make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." He told Stefan before biting into the innocent girl's neck.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He showed his pearly teeth as he let go of the girl, Stefan flashed after her and bit into her neck, I looked away.

"Now we can go." Klaus annocnced as her stone cold body hit the floor.

* * *

Thankyou so much! I have so many idea's for season 3 but not sure which to follow, Please let me know who you want and who your routing for!:D


	30. Chapter 31

Season three has arrived! Let me know what you want and don't want: D

I want to start a new story, don't worry i'm not giving up on this one but i want to start another so any Idea's please review with them or PM me, I'm also considering doing a joint story with someone so if your intersted in collabarating then please let me know :D

Lots of love: D

Blake~POV

6 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours.

6 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours since I have seen Damon.

6 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours I have watched Stefan cling onto his humanity.

6 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours I have spent travelling up the coast with Klaus and Stefan in attempt to find Werewolves.

6 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours is a long time to go without the person you love.

I stood emotionless waiting, leaning on the car listening to the screams.

Klaus walked out smug as usual, he was such a dick.

"Don't pretend you don't want to join him." Klaus teased.

"You're such a dick." I told him not bothering to even look at him; He had spent the entire summer trying to seduce me.

Normally I would be all for it but his arrogance irritated me, which is weird keeping in mind Damon has to me the most arrogant dick in town.

It was annoying that he is attractive, what a waste of a hot body.

"You should smile beautiful, your boyfriends alive." Klaus stated irritated and I looked at him finally.

"I have to watch on of the people I care about destroy himself day in and day out and you want me to smile?" I spat and he shook his head.

"On the contrary, I'd say he was finding himself." Klaus grinned as Stefan walked out of the house expressionless.

"Let's go." Klaus said chipperly and climbed into the car.

I squeezed Stefan's hand before pulling him into the back with me and we began our journey to find the werewolf.

Elena~POV

Another lead.

Damon and I had been trying to find Stefan and Blake for six weeks and we weren't getting any closer.

I pushed open the door of the boarding house.

"Damon!" I shouted to see if he was in and looked down the hall.

"Good morning." Damon said from behind me.

"Hey, I was gonna..." I turned and Damon was there smirking at me completely naked.

"OH!" I gasped and turned around in shock. "You heard me! You knew that I was here." I stated annoyed.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon said unfazed by my annoyance and I placed a hand over my eyes and threw him a towel which he thankfully placed around his hips.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." I told him pulling gout the note.

"Another dead end you mean." Damon stated emotionless, I knew he missed Blake more than anything in the world; I couldn't even begin to describe how he must be feeling.

"You don't know that." I told him softly. Damon walked over to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon mocked. He never said her name. He either said she or he just didn't mention her at all.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." I told him and turned around only for him to speed up in front of me and snatch the note.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." Damon told me and walked around me heading upstairs.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." I told him softly but he didn't pause.

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." He stated and headed up the stairs.

"But..." I started and then sighed and walked out.

Please let this be the one.

Blake~POV

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type is very hard to come by." Klaus told the man ray or some shit, I honestly didn't care. I watched as he tried to turn away only for Stefan and I to block his exit.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan warned and pushed him back slightly.

"Vampires." Ray spat but it didn't stop him eyeing me does it, man I hate werewolves.

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friends here are vampires, they compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus taunted.

"I like to think of it as deformity." I told him sweetly and he shot me a dirty look.

"You what?" Ray spat shocked.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked him sweetly with a hint of mocking.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray told him smugly and I rolled my eyes and ordered a drink.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan asked to man at the bar and turned back to Ray. "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfs bane." Stefan said pouring the contents of the pouch into his hand crushing it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus told him and I sighed and took my drink and sat on the edge of the pool table.

I miss mystic falls.

Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. I can't say I feel for the guy, what can I say not a big fan of the wolves.

Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbanebefore throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching.

See.

How fucking exciting is my life.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." I told him with a bored sigh and took one from Stefan and threw it into his neck.

"I can't." Ray muttered and I groaned and banged my head against Stefan's shoulder.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan stated and unraveled his arm from around my waist and stepped forward to pull the dart out of Ray and beginning again.

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." A woman said to Klaus and I stiffened along with Stefan.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her. Klaus told the girl and she nodded walking away.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked walking over to Klaus and I joined them.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said and I grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan insisted and I nodded.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked him amused.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan stated and looking at me subtly, I noticed though but acted oblivious.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan told him, but I know it was because we couldn't have him knowing Elena was alive.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" The hybrid said pointing to Ray.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said and kissed my head swiftly before zooming off and my heart tugged.

I wanted Damon.

Elena~POV

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." I told Damon looking through the mirror as he joined me in my missing boyfriend room.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to. " Damon joked and picked up a picture of Stefan and I. "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." He sighed and walked over to me. "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." Damon told me when I glared and him, I turned to face him.

"You stole it?" I gasped and he rolled his yes.

"No! Found it." He said opening the box showing me my necklace.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." I breathed over joyed.

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon told me with a grin and I smiled.

"I am happy, Thank you." I cheered; at least I had a small part of Stefan.

"You're welcome."

"Can you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Absolutely." Damon said clasped the necklace on me and I sighed.

"We will find her Damon." It told him and he froze and I saw through the mirror his facade drop. He was broken without her and I had no doubt she was the same.

"Shall we?" Damon plastered on a smirk and offered me his arm and I linked with him as he lead me downstairs o my birthday part.

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" People cheered and I thanked them.

"You like? Don't answer that." Caroline said grinning as I looked around in horror.

"This is keeping it small?" I gasped but Care just kept grinning and I sighed. "What are we drinking?" I asked and Caroline beamed and dragged me away.

Damon~POV

"Andie wants me to pick her up." I told Rick and downed my bourbon and stood up.

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Rick mocked and I sighed.

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." It told him with a shrug, she was just a distraction from….

Don't think about it.

"Yeah." Rick agreed.

"Well, hold the fort down, will ya?" I asked him and he shot me a look.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" He asked me with a glare.

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." I said patting my drinking buddy shoulder and flashed away to my car.

"Andie!" I called again, I had looked everywhere for her. Where the hell is she, I noticed her purse on the floor and walked over and I knew there was someone behind me.

"Stefan." I stated and turned around.

"Hello Brother." Stefan smirked.

"You don't write, you don't call." I mocked walking over to him, Was she here?

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan ordered.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised, there was no way in hell I was going to stop looking for her.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go, Blake doesn't want you anymore Damon, and it's pathetic you won't let her go." My brother told me and I froze.

She didn't want me…?

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." I changed to subject and Stefan smirked knowing had got to me.

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go and so does Blake, the fact she didn't even come here with me is proof enough." Stefan taunted and I growled.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." I told him but I really wanted to tell him I wouldn't give up on her.

Maybe she didn't want me but I was going to save her no matter what.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called and my eyes widened.

"Andie?"

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie cried and I looked up to see her standing on a ledge above us.

"No,no,no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" I spat to Stefan who was grinning.

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? I can't take all the credit, it was Blake's idea after all. Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan shouted and I saw her take a step forward.

"No! No,no,no,no,no NO!" I tried to rush forward and catch her but Stefan slammed me against a wall.

"I said let me go!" Stefan bellowed and rushed off, I didn't hesitate to rush over to Andie but I was too late.

I was too late.

Not in saving Andie but in saving Stefan and Blake.

They were gone.

"What? What are you doing here?" I asked Elena and noticed the papers in her hand and I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena demanded and I sighed.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." I told her and headed over to grab a drink.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope. It's Stefan and Blake Damon." Elena shouted and my jaw locked.

"You were an idiot. We both were." I muttered. I was, an idiot to think she wanted me to find her.

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena demanded.

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena." I told her

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victimes?" She yelled and I snapped.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" I shot back and she flinched.

"What?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard."

"No. You're wrong." Elena shook her head in denial.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper." I pressed father.

"Stop it, Damon." Elena demanded.

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Blake doesn't want to come home! Just stop! Stefan and Blake are gone and their not coming back." I told her and I watched her eyes fill with tears, I felt my own brim so I stormed out slamming the door behind me.

Stefan~POV

I needed to hear her voice.

Just one last time, that was what I told myself as I dialed Elena.

"Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go." Elena told me and I let a tear fall down my face. I ended the call and wiped my face and nearly ran into Blake who was in the same condition as I was, she didn't say anything but pulled me into a tight embrace.

We were all each other had.

* * *

Remeber to check out Untamed :D


	31. Chapter 32

Elena~POV

The first thing I saw this morning when I turned on the TV was Andie's death, I didn't hesitate to drive to the boarding house and rush up to Damon's room

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon told me not even bothering to look up from his wardrobe

"You've been dodging my calls." I stated a little irritated.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." Damon muttered sarcastically and my heart dropped, he was genuinely upset about this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him softly.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon mocked and threw the remaining of the maps and paper work on the bed and I realized he had given up. He truly believed Blake didn't want him anymore.

"He called me, Damon." I told him as he walked with everything in hand to the fire and he stopped in his tracks and spun around in shock.

"What?" Damon stuttered.

"Stefan called me last night." I repeated and Damon pulled back on his poker face.

"Well, what'd he say?" He asked me impatiently.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." I told him and he chuckled without humor.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon spat and I know he wasn't just talking about Stefan.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." I told him and then turned on my heals and walked out not missing his sad longing expression.

He was broken without her.

Blake~POV

I was hot…temperature wise and more importantly I was bored.

We have been hiking for hours through the smoky mountains finding this guy on Stefan's shoulder. I was on Klaus's back.

I demanded he carried me because I was bored and surprise, surprise he didn't seem too bothered by the idea actually he spent to most half drawing patterns on the top of my thighs and smirking when I shivered involuntarily.

We didn't talk much so I had a lot of time to think.

I tried not to think about…Da, Da-mon.

So I spent most of the time wondering what 1000 years of sex skills where like….STOP THINK OF THAT!

Sheesh I'm broken.

I wish Elijah was here.

Before I die I will have sex with Elijah.

It has been decided by god or whatever.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan tightening his grip on my legs, nice day to wear shorts Blake. Well done you now have 5 points.

"I'm fine." Stefan told him.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus teased him and I smacked the hybrid over the head.

"Ouch love." He muttered with a fake pout over his shoulder.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan sad and I mock gasped and he smiled at me.

"Not you Blake." Stefan said and I blew Steffy a kiss, I knew how bad he as struggling but he was hanging on. I looked down to the scar on my palm; I could feel his pain slightly as I'm sure he could feel mine.

The blood promise tied us together and I knew things about him as he did with me, like we were both cut from the same cloth I guess.

There were also so dangerous parts of the blood oath- If one of us compelled then the other is too. I was trying my best to keep this little detail from Klaus and so far so good.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus told Stefan snapping me out of my monologue.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan told him and I nodded.

"Yes, it's rather boring and while we're on the subject so is your name. Klaus what kind of name is that?" I asked him and I felt him shake with laughter.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me." Klaus told us and I thought for a moment.

"Then why don't people call you Nik? That name is better." I told him and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Feel free to call me that Darlin' or anything actually..." He told me in a seductive tone and I rolled my eyes ignoring the shiver down my spine.

Don't judge me, the guy is hot and that accent…damn.

I like to think of it as a distraction from….

Don't think about it.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus stopped and released me and I slid down to the floor and Stefan dumped Ra on the floor.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" The crying woman demanded and I joined Stefan with Klaus or Nik.

Screw it, I'm calling him Nik when I talk to him.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He told the pack with a grin and they backed away in fear.

"You're the hybrid." One stuttered and I rolled my eyes.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus grinned and looked out to the crowd and Stefan and I shared a look.

Great, this was going to be a bowl of fun huh?

Elena~POV

"Did you get anything?" Rick asked as I walked over to sit next to him in the grill and I smiled.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" I asked him.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" B=He asked me in disbelief and I shrugged.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." I told him getting off the stool and he jumped up.

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." He agreed and I cheered and led him out.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's going to rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." Rick said leading the way and I giggled.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." He told me stopping and opening his back showing me a ton of weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." I stated taking a drink of my bottle.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here put that in your bag. "Rick said and I eyed the object and placed it in my bag.

"Vervain grenade?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Wolfs bane." He explained and I nodded and pulled out the ring from my pocket.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." I showed him it and he stood up.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." He stated and I sighed.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not going to work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Rick said and I shook my head.

"Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." I teased and smiled and passed him the ring and he placed it on with a smile, I put my bag and bottle on the ground and walked over to the water.

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause-" I started to say but then I was soaring through the air and I landed in the water, I came pack up to the surface dripping wet and looked up to see Damon looking smug next to Alaric.

"Damon! How are you even here?" I yelled and Damon grinned and looked at Rick.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." He told him and I scowled at Rick.

"You sold me out!" I yelled and he sighed.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" He asked me and I shook me head.

Unbelievable.

Blake~POV

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray muttered rocking back and forth and I yawned dramatically and Stefan cracked a small smile

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus stated and I rolled my eyes.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked him and I walked over from the tree I was leaning on.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus told us and I rolled my eyes.

"For what war, might I ask? " I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, beautiful. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." He told me with a grin, cue yawn.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked and I looked to Klaus for his answer

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." He told Stefan and I growled causing him to grin. Stefan laughed without humor.

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan mocked and I smirked. There's the Steffy I know!

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know Stefan." Klaus told him and then we all turned to a whimpering Ray and we all stated in horror at his eyes pouring blood.

"Something's wrong." Klaus stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeesh thanks Rambo." I muttered earing myself a dirty look.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked in a slightly patronizing tone and I giggled.

"Well, obviously." Klaus spat.

Elena~POV

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon yelled and I shook my head.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." I yelled back.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." He argued and I glowered at him.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric intercepted.

"You gave up on them Damon." I yelled and his cocky smirk dropped.

"I didn't give up on them, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon spat.

"No!" I yelled across the water.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan and Blake to stop by?" Damon mocked as he jumped into the water.

"My plan is to find them and help them. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to them since he left. I'm not going home." I told him and as he joined me in the water and I backed away so he could carry me out but close enough to see the hurt in his eyes, his longing to look for her.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon told me grasping onto straws.

"I'm not leaving before we find them." I told him.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." He asked softer now.

"Then we'll find them before then. Damon, please, It's Blake Damon." I told him and saw his argument leave his eyes.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." He agreed and I nodded.

"I promise." I agreed.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole friendship the hills are alive thing." Damon stated.

"I said I promise." I yelled and he nodded.

"Fine." He said and led me out of the water.

Blake~POV

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray cried and Stefan chuckled.

"Some master race." He stated.

"Lose the attitude" Klaus spat and I heard a girl gasp.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He got up leading the human to his girlfriend and Ray jumped up, Stefan wrapped an arm around me pulling me out of his way

"Go get him." Klaus told us and we looked nice at each other before running after Ray.

"Ray!" I called and stepped in front of the hybrid and knocked him to the floor, Stefan tried to grab him but Ray grabbed him forearm causing Stefan to cry out when Ray sunk his teeth into him, I kicked Ray off Stefan and watched him flash away, I helped Stefan up and grabbed his arm lightly and stared horrified at the bite.

"Klaus will heal me Blake." Stefan said pulling me into hug and I nodded, and sighed. Why was everyone I love dying on me?

We were about to run after ray when I heard a voice that stopped me in my tracks as did Stefan.

"How you doing?" I heard Damon ask Elena.

"Fine. " She replied and Stefan winced at voice as I did Damon's

"You know, I could help you." Damon offered Elena in a mocking smile, normally I would roll my eyes and chuckle but now all I wanted was to rush over and hug him, tightly.

"No, thanks." Elena told him shortly. I had missed her.

"Just one little fwoosh." Damon joked and I found myself smiling a little.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." She stated and Stefan let out a shaky breath.

"What are you guys, 12?" Rick asked them.

I heard someone coming and I pulled Stefan from his spot where we saw the three across the clearing.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked us and we tried to walk around him to lead him away.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said and Klaus caught his arm and inspected it.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus mocked and I growled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan told him and Klaus smirked.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." He told him and I resisted the urge to bite him.

"You can't be serious." I spat and he shrugged.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." He smirked and walked back to the campsite while Stefan and I tracked the hybrid.

"Where is that little bastered!" I yelled and I heard a twig snap, Stefan and I had decided to split up, it wasn't our best idea seen as he was already bit.

I flashed in that direction.

"Stefan…" I began but stopped in my tacks when I saw Damon and Stefan in front of me. Damon was staring at me with an awestruck expression I'm assuming I had too.

Stefan flashed to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan told Damon and before Damon and I could argue Stefan picked me up and flashed me away.

After a few minutes he put me down on my feet.

"What the hell Stefan!" I yelled and he flinched.

"If you talked to him Blake, I would hurt more later." Stefan told me in a knowing tone and I felt a tear steak down my cheek, he was right. But that didn't make it hurt any less. I stood there hugging Stefan for a moment before we grabbed the body and dragged it back to Klaus.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus explained the dead hybrids off the floor not looking up from where he was gazing sadly from a log, I felt bad for him.

I know what your think but he looked so broken.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He yelled and Stefan and I shifted uncomfortably

Klaus looked at us both and we froze.

"You look like hell." Klaus stated and we both sighed in relief, we thought we had been caught.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan explained

"It should have worked." Klaus told him and turned away and bite into his wrist pouring the contents into an empty beer bottle.

"Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade's I have left." Klaus said and walked away leaving me and a healed Stefan stood there.

Elena-POV

"Seriously?" I asked Damon when I came out my bathroom and saw him leaning against the window.

"I was wrong." He stated and I sighed.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him wary.

"No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." Damon stated and I froze.

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he ok? What about Blake?" I asked him in a flood.

"No, he's not ok, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved. Yes…I saw her…" Damon said and his expression became sad.

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" I asked my friend softly.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back." He told me and took a deep shaky breath. "And Blake-I saw her for a second, that was it but that's all I need Elena. Whether or not she wants me is irrelevent. I'm going to bring her back." Damon relied in a strong tone and I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile

"Good night, Elena." He told me with a small smile and then jogged down the stairs.

"How's it going, Ric?" He asked him and Rick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Know what you're doing?" Rick asked me worried and I smiled.

"No, I don't but I'm not giving up." I told rick and headed back into my room.

What do you think? Let me know what you like and don't. What do you want more of? :D Love you all :D


	32. Chapter 33

Hey everyone, I have a little proposition for you guys, if you review and leave your name I will include your name in the story along the way. If you review more than once with your name then I will make sure something weird happens to your character name: D LOTS OF LOVE PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Blake~POV

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus gestured dramatically to the city and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to small smile appearing on my lips at the thought of being back in Chicago.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked in the same tone he now always spoke in unless we were alone which was pretty much never, his mono tone.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus teased and I pushed past him slamming his shoulder.

"Stop being a dick Nick, Oh look it rhymes." I mocked him and walked over to a tourist stall.

"That's what you love about me sweetheart." Klaus whispered in my ear pressed against me and I rolled my eyes and side stepped him, he was stood grinning as Stefan spoke.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan told him.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." Klaus said with a mischievous grin which I had learned to know never came of anything good.

*Flashback off Stefan with a mysterious blonde woman.*

"Chicago was magical." Klaus muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said shortly and I squeezed his hand, I wonder how long the Stefan I know and love can hold on.

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus said amused.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on? Let Blake and me go?" Stefan asked as we walked down the streets, I was on the road side next to Stefan; I casually winked at a guy who was staring at me across the road.

I was hungry.

I need to find someone yummy to snatch, eat and ease.

No harm no foul.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus informed us.

Elena~POV

I as clinging onto my necklace as a tight as possible and praying that I would finally get to see Stefan, the radio blasting out some 70's music as Damon tapped on the wheel in time with the beat, we were driving to Chicago.

We were going to finally get Damon and Blake back.

"I sure hope we find Em, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon joked but I knew he was just as nervous as I was.

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." I mocked and I saw him roll his eyes, he suddenly reached into the back and pulled out an old Diary.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon instructed and I refused it shaking my head.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." I told him stubbornly.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon turned to me with an expression which had no sign for argument.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." I tried to convince myself as well as Damon staring out the window.

"Here's one. March 12, 1922. "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.'" Damon read in a dramatic stage voice and turned to me.

"Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon said in a mocking tone and I snatched the diary from him.

"Eyes on the road, grandma." I joked and he chuckled.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." He stated but I ignored him and begun reading the journal.

*Flashback of Blonde with Stefan in Gloria's arty.*

"I used to love this place!" I cheered as we walked into Gloria's.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus turned to Stefan with a knowing look, what did I get the feeling that Klaus knew something we didn't.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan muttered in awe and we all walked further in the bar to see.

Holy shit.

"You got to be kidding me." Gloria muttered looking at us and I grinned.

"You look hot!" I cheered and she snapped her glare from the hybrid and smiled at me and I skipped over to hug her.

"What are you doing with Klaus?" Gloria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." I muttered and she muttered in understanding.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus joked as he walked over to join me at the bar.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria told him and I laughed at his pout, I heard Stefan pull up the chair next to me.

"I remember you." Gloria stated looking at Stefan.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan trailed off trying not to offend the woman.

Oh silly Steffie.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" She joked and I raised my shot and downed it.

"Hell yeah." I stated with a grin and she laughed and poured me another one.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus explained.

"Kiss ass." I muttered before downing the shot.

"You prettier." He muttered in my ear and I smirked at him.

"You don't give up do you?" I asked rolling me eyes not listening to Gloria and Stefan.

"Never Darling, I always get what I want." He told me with a grin.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked Stefan and he jumped up.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus purred to the witch. We both shard a look and rolled our eyes.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Gloria told him and he straightened up.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." He asked her serious now.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria announced and he sighed.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus told her.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria told him and something tugged at my brain, were had I hear that name before…

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus muttered.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." She ordered.

"What is this?" I heard an angry voice demand and he slammed down a picture, I looked and my eyes widened at the picture of Klaus and Stefan.

Da foooooooooooooooooooook?

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus stated smugly and I was still in shock.

"But this is me. With you." Stefan stuttered in shock.

"Holy shit." I muttered.

Elena~POV

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" I questioned Stefan's sanity as I looked around the dirty halls.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon pretended to think tapping his chin and I nudged him.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." I state stubbornly, I was this close….

Damon rolled his eyes and broke the handle pushing the door in gesturing to the dirty home.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." He announced as I f he was a tour guy; I didn't give him the pleasure of a snarky remark as I walked into the apartment in the middle of Chicago.

"He obviously hasn't been here." I observed looking around.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon told me gesturing me to look into the cupboard he just opened.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." I mocked looking in the cupboard briefly.

"Look harder." He dared and I did and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"It's a list of names." I thought aloud, what was this?

"Mm-hmm."

"These are all of his victims?" I gasped the pieces clicking together.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked me with a raised eyebrow and I turned to glare at him.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" I spat in annoyance, I was scared in truth. How far was Stefan gone…I couldn't think like that.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own." He told me honestly and I almost gagged.

"Where are you going?" I demanded as he began heading for the door,

"His old stomping ground." He told me not turning.

"I'm coming with you." I announced but he turned and shook his head making me freeze raising an eyebrow.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." He told me swiftly and all but ran out of the apartments.

Blake~POV

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan demanded, I was still taking this all in.

Ew, Stefan was friends with this D-Bag?

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answered causally taking a sip of his drink winking at me.

Did he ever give up?

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan shook his head in denial. I had decided to let Stefan sot this one out and if he needed me I would jump in.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus stated and stood up and I realized this was my cue and I flashed in front of him.

"What the hell is going on? Answer him." I demanded on hand on my hip and he seemed to think and then he turned to Stefan and begun his tale.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." He began telling the story.

Klaus told us he story of how he met Klaus's sister and apparently fell in love with her as we arrived at the place Klaus kept his coffins.

Hmmmmm. WHAT?!

ELENA GILBERT STEFAN!

Remember her!

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said more to himself trying to get a memory to crack through.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." He announced as he walked over to a coffin and whatever or whoever he saw made him smile. His love for her was obvious. I didn't have it in me to look.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan replied almost a bit sad, I don't know whether it was for the lack of memories or the girl.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus announced chuckling as he slid the dagger out, I could see him pull it out from where I stood across the room.

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah. She's being dramatic." Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan demanded.

I really just want to go home.

"Well, you have many useful talents." He answered causally.

"Do I?" He asked doubtful.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." He told him grinning, and dived into the tale.

"I was your number one fan." He finished grinning and I gagged.

I'm a vampire and even I know that is weird.

"Why should I believe any of this?" He asked as Klaus walked over to the guy that handled the transport, the poor guy had two holes in his neck where I fed from him earlier.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die. Seems Blake's already started." He said referring to the bite and I rolled my eyes and began walking to Stefan who was watching the hybrid walk off.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we began to follow him.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." He announced and I sighed.

"Well I'm hungry so can I meet you at Gloria's in an hour?" I asked sick of the bromance novel and Klaus nodded and I flashed off to find someone to eat.

Blake~POV

I had fed and I was now feeling a little better.

The blood made it better, easier to forget.

"You compelled me to forget?" I heard Stefan demand as I walked down the stairs, I had changed in a sexy Black dress( restofworld/clothing/dresses/icat/dresses/evening-dresses/claire-wet-look-mixi-dress/invt/azz58735 ) With gorgeous heals.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate..." Klaus replied and trailed off to stare at me, I clicked my fingers.

"Eyes are up here Nik." I told him and he looked up grinning.

"Trust me I know exactly where your eyes are." He flirted and I rolled my eyes ignoring the shiver up my spine and downed the shot Stefan had in front of him.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan asked him with a raised eyebrow and we both shared a look.

"Story time's over." Klaus stated and I pouted and turned to Stefan.

"You won't dance with me will you?" I asked him and he shook his head and patted my head and I slapped his hand away.

He chuckled and he I realized his attention had gone and I looked over my shoulder to see what Stefan was looking at and saw nothing.

"I need another drink. A real one." Stefan suddenly announced and left me.

LEFT ME WITH KLAUS!

"Hmm alone at last sweetheart." He purred and I leaned into him and just as I hovered over his lips I pulled back and smirked at his waiting expression.

"Bite me." I told him with a laugh and he recovered and wagged his eyebrows.

"Just tell me where." He teased and I downed another shot.

"Remind me to kick Stefan's ass." I told him and he chuckled and then stiffened and his expression turned into one of irritation.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." He said and I raised an eyebrow. Ok he has lost it.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." I heard the voice that had haunted my dreams for months echo and my heart stopped. Well if it was beating it would have.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus turned to face Damon and I finally made myself look. He was glaring at Klaus whole I memorized every single part of him, his dark hair that I wanted to run my hand through and…

Wait.

What was he doing here?!

What part of let us go didn't he understand, he could get hurt and so could Ley!

"Give me my girlfriend and brother back... You'll never have to see me again." He told the hybrid smirking and my breath caught as his wording.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Blake I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus began and my eyes widened.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon challenged and my gasped when Klaus slammed Damon to the wall by his neck and shoved a little tooth pick in his chest.

"Stop!" I cried and tried to pull him off the man I loved but he was an original and a hybrid so I wasn't succeeding.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus taunted and stabbed him again.

"Please stop!" I cried but he seemed head on pretending I didn't exist as I yanked his arm.

"Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." He asked through closed teeth.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus answered throwing him to the ground and I slammed Klaus against the wall but as I already mentioned I lost the battle when he slammed me against the wall smirking.

"I don't know what you see in him Darling." Klaus muttered releasing me and grabbing a stake; I was about throw a glass of bourbon at the hybrid head when his Stake burned to a crisp.

"Really?" Klaus turned pouting to Gloria who was stood pissed off behind the bar.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She warned.

"That wouldn't be necessary." I said though clenched teeth.

"You don't have to negotiate their freedom. When I'm done with them, they won't want to go back." Klaus told Damon who was now standing back up and grinned.

"I'll give you a minute to say goodbye sweetheart." Klaus told me smirking and then headed to the back of the bar.

I stayed there for a second and then I rushed over to Damon.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling out the stick through his chest and he nodded staring at me, he never gave me a straight answer as his lips collided with mine, He pulled me out of the main bar and into the shadows and pressed me up against the wall, he kissed me like I was the only girl in the world and as far as I concerned we were the only people in the universe, he lifted me off the ground gripping my thigh and hip tightly and I tangled my hands in Damon's raven dark hair, I ripped my lips from his and he pressed his forehead to mine.

We both attempted to control our breathing and I smiled.

"Hi." I said still smiling and he chuckled still holding me tightly but allowing my feet to touch the floor.

"Hey." He greeted and we laughed but finally our laughter faded when reality sunk in.

"You need to go Damon." I told him my heart breaking with every word.

"I'm not giving up on you Blake. I love you." He pressed his lips to me again and then vanished in front of me. I was left stood alone in the shadows; I wiped the single tear from my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered to the emptiness.

I walked out of the shadows and into the bar and saw Stefan staring at me with I can assume the same expression that was on my face, we didn't talk as he wrapped an arm around my waist tightly and I snuggled into him as he led us from the bar.

We arrived back the old building where Klaus was currently keeping his coffins.

"Stefan..." I heard a pretty voice breath and I looked up to see…

"Holy shit. That's her Stefan, The girl I met in Chicago." I whispered and he looked at me wide eyed.

Klaus walked over to us and I felt Stefan's arm around me tighten.

"Now you remember." He told Stefan and he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped.

"Rebekah." Stefan breathed.

Oh fuck.

This isn't good.

REMEMBER ELENA.

TALL, BRUNETTE.

LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?!"

"Stefan." Klaus drew his attention.

"Rebekah." I greeted with a smile and her eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Blake." She greeted and I nodded.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan announced and I looked at him wide eyes.

"Maybe I did choose the right brother." I muttered and Stefan through a glare at me and I winked.

"We are friends." He corrected.

"And when Blake gives into temptation…" Klaus trialed off suggestively.

"I will finally claim Stefan Salvatore." I finished with a grin and Stefan and I chuckled and Klaus's unamused face.  
"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus asked Rebekah and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey sis, sorry for daggering you…" I began and Stefan laughed lightly.

"The original witch?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised, yaa! She was cocky. I like her already.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked and she touched her neck and her eyes widened.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She screamed and Stefan froze and he sent me a pained look and mouthed Elena and my eyes widened

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." He told her.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" She yelled and I cringed into Stefan who wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus growled. She runs to the coffin and searches but obviously getting nothing and kicks it in a rage.

What do you think, idea's ,comements?

You all know how much I adore you so please keep reviewing, P.S Review with your name and I'll squeeze it in somewhere :D


	33. Chapter 34

**You all know how much I love you, Please review: D**

**Really short chapter sorry!**

**This is really just filler for the bigger and better next chapter! STAY TUNED: D**

**Please check out Untamed which is an Emmett/OC story and is doing really well! :D**

**Thanks for everything :D**

Blake~POV

Bekah was pretty awesome to be honest.

I had been teaching her since yesterday everything about the century.

Phones, Facebook, Orlando bloom.

Everything important.

And now we were shopping.

I was sat on the couch next to Stefan and Klaus listening to Bekah rant about the slutty things we all wear.

"So what do you think?" She walked out in a short dress and twirled asking Stefan the question.

"I like it." Stefan lied and I chuckled at Bekahs pissed off expression.

"What? I said I like it." He asked us and I sighed.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She told him and went back into the changing room.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus said in a sarcastic voice and I smirked at him.

"You're telling me you're not enjoying yourself?" I asked him sweetly and he turned to grin at me.

"You're fully clothed, why would I be enjoying myself?" He told me and I saw Stefan roll his eyes.

Ever since…Da-Damon came to Chicago I did everything I could to distract myself from the thought of him and if that meant flirting with Klaus then so be it.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan told him and I laughed as I leaned back against the couch.

"I heard that." Bekah yelled shortly and I giggled.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan announced and left.

WHY DID HE KEEP LEAVING ME!

* * *

"It's disgusting!" Bekah cried after all but gagging on a shot and I threw my head back and laughed.

"It's supposed to be!" I told her and she shook her head and then straightened up and I followed her gaze from where we were on the bars to the door and saw Stefan walking down the stairs.

Something was bothering him and more than usual.

I needed to get him alone.

"You left us." Bekah accused.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan told us with a sigh and I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Klaus muttered from where he was sat across the bar and I stuck out my tongue.

Stefan seemed to realize Gloria at the moment and raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"What's she doing?" Stefan questioned.

"She's failing." Klaus stated in an irritated voice.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." She retorted.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Bekah jumped off the bar and my eyes widened.

This is not good; I looked to see Stefan wearing the same expression.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said taking the Originals hand in hers.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked nervously and I threw him a look to be subtle.

"Yep, no look so far." I answered smoothly.

"I can sense something." Gloria spoke and I froze this time as did Stefan, the originals unaware to our worry.

"I found it." She announced and I couldn't help the reaction as I flashed the bar and grabbed onto Stefan's hand tightly.

"So where is it?" Bekah asked and Gloria shook her head,

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria began and Stefan and I didn't miss the look in our direction.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah joked but I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria announced.

"So dive." Klaus ordered.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." She told them waving her arms around for evidence.

"We can wait." He said not moving and I rolled my eyes.

Idiott.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." She told him and I saw anger flash through Klaus's eyes and I walked over and put a hand on his chest and his eyes flashed to mine and he took a deep breath.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." I teased and he grinned and took my hand and I heard Bekah and Stefan follow us.

She knew where the necklace was.

She knew where Elena was.

What the hell were we going to do?

* * *

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Bekah complained as she dropped her girl on the floor, Stefan and Klaus were still feeding, I had fed when we found the girls, I didn't kill like the rest.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." I joked looking at Stefan and he smiled at me.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." He said and shrugged.

"Try being related to her." Klaus laughed pointing to Bekah and Stefan joined in while I shared an eye roll with a pouting Bekah.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She whined.

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus told her.

"Why are you taking his side?" She whined louder and I hid my smile in my hand.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." He told her smugly.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" She yelled and I Stefan and I shared a 'Yeah right' look.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus muttered.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan told them and I laughed loudly.

"Fantastic." Bekah grinned and Stefan gave me a look I didn't understand.

"I need to go." Stefan said jumping up and he motioned for me to stay put.

What was his plan?

"Where's he going?" Bekah asked us and I shrugged.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said before biting his girl again.

Distract Klaus.

How to distract a hybrid….Hmmm.

I skipped over and sat on the knee that the girl wasn't sat on and Klaus ripped his teeth away from that girl to look at me in shock but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching up into a grin.

"Eurgh." Bekah groaned before walking away god knows where.

"I'm still hungry, will you share with me?" I asked him sweetly leaning into him and he smirked and offered me the other side of the girls neck. I sunk my teeth into her neck the same time as Klaus hoping I was buying Stefan enough time.

* * *

What the hell is he playing at?

Killing Gloria?

A little suspicious huh?

Klaus and I had gone back while Bekah waited for Stefan and we were now back at the lock up.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus announced and we slowed when we saw we interrupted a scene between Bekah and Stefan.

"What's going on?" I asked a little wary at Stefan's expression and I slowly made my way over to him.

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it and we all know Blake doesn't want to be here, the only reason she is, is Stefan." Bekah told her brother and Stefan pushed me behind him slightly but Klaus saw it and arrowed his eyes.

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan began and the last thing I saw was Klaus rushing toward me and Bekah's apologetic face.

* * *

I blinked and groaned and rubbed my neck, EW where the hell was I?

I looked to my right and saw Stefan out cold and my eyes widened and I sat up and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Stefan!" I called and he groaned and opened his eyes and sat up and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to interupt." I heard a voice in front of us and I jumped away from Stefan in shock.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan asked the very annoyed Klaus.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus announced and I blinked in shock, processing his words.

The door opened and my face was one of horror.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Klaus told us and I let out a shaky breath.

This was bad.

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

Very

BAD!

Oh fuck.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	34. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's been a while guys, school and blah blajh, not going to make you listen to my excuse :D I have updated both my stories and please reiview! SORRY LOVE Y'ALL.**

**P.S I have noticed the reviews dropping slightly? I'm statrting to think people aren't intersted in it any more, if you are then please , please review :D**

**P.P.S VOTE ONT HE POLL NOW! THere is one vote between Kol and Klaus! I will be ending the poll next chapter so vote now!**

Blake~POV

Someone was shaking me.

WHO THE FUCK IS TRYING TO SHAKE ME WHEN I AM SLEEPING?!

"Blake!" I heard Stefan whisper frantically and my eyes shot open and I sat up, I was then yanked into the arms of the Salvatore.

"Oh, they live." I heard Bekah's voice and my eyes widened and I helped pull Stefan to his feet.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"You both took quite a beating. My brother's been breaking your necks all afternoon. Quite the temper." She shook her head as she joked.

Ok, liking her less now.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan demanded, playing along with the dead doppelganger routine.

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding." Rebekah retorted.

Ok scratch that, Plan A failed and we had no plan B.

This right here is why we need RI, She always had a plan B, and Hell the bitch has a plan Z!

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." Stefan told her and I nodded, it was true….technically.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger's still alive." Bekah spat in jealousy.

"Potato, Patato." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asked again.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." Bekah almost shouted.

"Green isn't a nice color on you." I told her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Like you don't feel the same way." She spat with a glint of wonder in her eyes, I ignored her comment not letting her get to me.

I slammed her against the wall of the truck and she retaliated slamming me across the lot into a car.

Ok….Ouch.

I heard another bang and I looked up from the shattered glass to see Stefan being slammed into a wall after slamming into Bekah.

Ahh Stefan, Forever the white night.

"Where is she?" Stefan yelled.

"Consider me jealous." Bekah said before driving a piece of metal into Stefan's stomach as he fell to the floor.

I managed to yanked all the glass from myself and all but crawl over to the now kabbabed Stefan

"Oh Stefan." I murmured and pulled out the metal as he groaned in pain and his eyes shot open.

"Where is Rebekah?" Stefan whispered as I helped him onto his feet.

"I don't know, but it can't be anywhere good." I told him and I pulled him into the direction I saw her go in.

I rushed into the hall and my eyes widened at what I saw.

One hybrid waiting on the chairs next to the large hall.

3 very scared teenagers' including Miss. Elena gilbert.

Oh shit….this is not good.

This is not good at all.

"Stefan..." Elena breathed as she stood up from the two teens and took a hestitant step forward.

"Klaus." Stefan said in a clear tone.

Oh dear god he's up to something.

One thing about Stefan is his plans are shit.

They always go wrong.

Wrong. Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Did I mention WRONG!

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" The hybrid asked in an amused tone.

"Common on Nik, don't be a dick." I told him and he grinned and turned to Stefan raising his eyebrows in a daring manner.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan told him.

Oh sweet Mary Jesus….

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said walking from the rafters.

"Oh will you let it go…" I told him and he turned back to me.

"It just happened sweetheart." He told me slightly amused by my logic.

"You're like a thousand; you got to learn when to let shit go." I told him

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan interrupted.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus dared pointing to the teens.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena cried and was interrupted when Klaus slapped her so hard she fell to the floor, Stefan and I rushed over, I to Elena and Stefan to the hybrid.

"Elena." I whispered and helped her sit up.

"Blake." She breathed and hugged me and I hugged her back tightly for a second before pulling her up and pushing her behind me.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus yelled as he grabbed Stefan by the neck.

"Let him go!" I cried and I heard Elena whimper.

Where the fuck is Damon!?

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan choked.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He began and I froze.

Oh no.

This is bad.

Very very bad.

Klaus began to laugh loudly and he turned to me.

"It took me a while, I'll give you that. But I finally worked out what it is that makes you two different. I remembered two vampires I met hundreds of years ago and they shared a blood vow….crazy little thing are blood vows, I heard that if you compel one vampire then the other is under the same control." He finished of wickedly and before could make a move to stop him he grabbed Stefan by the face.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, and you will simply just obey." Klaus commanded and I felt the command runt through me like wild fire, burning everything in it path.

"No. Stefan!" Elena cried and I pushed her back holding her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus commanded and I stared wordlessly as Stefan killed the two innocent teens.

Where are you Damon…?

"Blake, go find Rebekah." Klaus told me and I fought against his will and failed as I pulled away from Elena and rushed from the hall and down the corridor.

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." I heard as I appeared in the hall way and both blonde vampires looked up.

"Blake." Caroline smiled but I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Care." I smiled despite the situation and came to hug her and my eyes widened at the sight of Tyler and she told me what had happened and I tried to ignore Bekah's monologue.

"Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?!" Bekah dragged me up and slammed me against the wall.

"I guess Stefan thought it suited her more." I managed to choke and she threw me against the locker and for the billionth time, I blacked out.

"Blake." I felt a hand connect with my cheek.

My eyes opened and I looked to my left to see a very freaked out Tyler, A smug Bekah and A very stressed Caroline.

I felt a tug against me, like there was something I needed to do.

Something I had to do.

I felt something inside me snap and rushed to the door and slammed myself against it.

"Care you need to stab me now!" I yelled and she looked horrified but mad either way to do as I asked and I shook, trying to fight the need to follow the compulsion.

Klaus actually compelled Stefan to kill Elena.

WHO DOES THIS SHIT!

You seriously couldn't make this crap up….

I heard a smash and turned to see Care crashing into the table and Bekah standing with grin.

I couldn't fight it anymore; I rushed from the room, trying to slam into as many things as I possibly could.

I crashed into the room and looked up and saw Elena, Klaus and Stefan. I slammed myself into a wall and gripped on.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you Stefan! All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus told a shaking Stefan and he turned to look at me, grinning at my condition.

"You're humanity is killing you both, Turn it off." Klaus demanded me and I shook my head.

I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan..." Elena whimpered and I sent her a look telling her to be silent, didn't want her hurt.

"You're strong, you could be magnificent Blake." Stefan told Stefan and then me and I gripped more tightly to the wall.

"But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off." He yelled at Stefan and Stefan shoved him away.

"No!" He yelled.

"STOP!" I screamed as Klaus slammed Stefan against the wall.

"Turn it off!" He commanded and then I felt it.

I could feel myself fading.

The light within me flickered and burned out, I fell to the floor breathing hard.

It was gone.

The light was gone.

"What did you do?" I heard Elena whisper in horror, her blood pumping around her body loudly, it was mouthwatering.

"I fixed them. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus said and I looked up to watch the scene before me.

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink. From the doppelganger's neck?" He said and without warning Stefan rushed forward and sunk his teeth into the doppelganger.

The veins beneath my eyes began to appear and I ran my tongue across my sharp fangs.

Let the fun began.

Later

I was still grinning as I walked into the Salvatore boarding house, dragging a now unconscious girl behind me.

Normally I would have kept her awake, it was more fun when they screamed but she wasn't for me. I dumped her further into the room and listened and head in the direction of Stefan's voice.

"Oh Stefan." I called as I walked into the room smirking and he turned and mirrored my wicked expression.

"Blake." I heard someone breathe my name, like it was a breath they had been holding. Something inside me jumped.

A slight shiver down my spine made me turn to see the face.

Damon.

I fought against the feeling and buried it deep and turned to the girl in the chair and smirked.

"Ouch, He got you good didn't he?" I mocked and Stefan chuckled deeply, I don't know whether it was my comment or the faces of those we used to love above all.

"Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." Stefan announced to them.

"Don't pout, where going to have so much fun together." I grinned wickedly at the horror struck doppelganger ignoring the irritating pang in my chest as Damon stepped protectively in front of Elena.

"Mmm, by all means. Carry on." Stefan gestured to them and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling us out the room.

"I got you something." I told him as we walked out feeling the devastation rolling off in wave from the people who used to mean everything to me.

The key word in the sentence.

_Used_


	35. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, lots and lots of love to you all :D Thank you so much everyone, You are all amazing seriously!**

**I want to start another story soon, Don't worry i will not be giving up on this story because of it :D**

**Please go onto my profile and vote on the poll now! Quickly! :D**

**Please review you amazing people!**

* * *

I chuckled as I stepped over the bodies on the stairs and followed the sound of Stefan's laugh.

"Ouch, you didn't invite me to the party." I told him walking in playfully pouting and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to him on the couch and passed me the spinner.

"Have at it." He told me with a grin, I spun the spinner and I ignored the sound of footsteps walking into the room.

"Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please." Stefan told her and I passed him the spinner back and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon said and we both looked up to see him.

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother." Stefan told him playfully and I laughed and I winked at Damon.

"Ooh! Would you like a spin?" I asked him, I saw a dark emotion pass through his eyes but he hid it disappeared as quick as it appeared.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon spat and I sighed.

"Buzz kill." I muttered.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan replied winking at me and I grinned back at the ripper.

See, Stefan knew how to have fun.

Before Damon could open his mouth to speak the door burst open to show a very irritated Bekah.

"Where's Stefan and Blake?" She demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked more than a little annoyed.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." She ignored Damon and told me and Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said and I muffled a giggle at his tone.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked blinking, obviously overwhelmed at this entire scene.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" She asked, I decided to stay out of this debate unless I was bored enough to jump in.

"You're not staying here." Stefan finalized and she looked at Damon who still remained to shocked to speak.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself, Blake, I think me and you are going to have fun together." She told us all before slipping away and after a few seconds of silence.

"So I guess she's staying here." I stated and shrugged and began heading out the room, dragging a finger across Damon's chest as I went.

* * *

I was finishing curling my hair when the youngest Salvatore walked into my room and laid on my bed, I rolled my eyes and watched him through the mirror.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an amused tone.

"How do you feel about going to school?" He asked propping himself on his forearms and I turned off the curlers and shook my head to disperse the waves.

"Can I bring Bekah?" I asked him and he deliberated and then grinned; I skipped over and grabbed his hand pulling his up and leading him out the room to find my new friend.

* * *

Bekah was excited to say the least; she wanted to go and was all but bouncing off the walls as we walked into what I liked to call the place where trapped souls are forced to go.

School.

Stefan left us to go and find Elena and while Bekah and I walked down the corridor's, winking at the people who stared as we went she told me about Tyler.

How did I forget him…?

He was very delicious, how had I forgotten about Tyler.

I was going to have to do something about that.

We walked to History and arrived a few minutes after the bell.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." I heard Rick say and Rebekah opened the door waling in first.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked and I saw everyone look at us, I winked at a smirking Stefan and saw Elena look at my wide eyed.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Rick asked Rebekah as she took a seat at the front, I on the other hand went to sit down the row next to Stefan and Elena.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new." She said and I grinned at Rick who was sharing a worried look with Elena.

"And history's our favorite subject." I added.

"That it is." Stefan muttered and we shared a smile, before Rick finally composed ourselves I winked across the room at Tyler.

Yes, maybe I would enjoy high school after all.

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Bekah worried and I laughed softly, for a one thousand year old vampire, she was very scared when it came to high school clichés.

Cheerleading practice.

"Yes, you'll be awesome, there a person down too." I told her, I knew this because Dana is now in a bush at the back of the school with a large bite wound.

It's funny how these things happen….

"Has anybody seen Dana?" A cheerleader yelled and we walked over.

I was here for support; I wouldn't be caught dead …or well undead cheering.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Bekah walked forward more confident now.

"What are you doing?" Caroline demanded.

Always the drama queen.

Bekah ignored her and begun stretching.

"Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline spat.

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Rebekah spat and I walked forward to back her up and looked across the field to the football players.

"Maybe even your boyfriend." I commented and looked at Caroline's horrified expression.

"You're really gone aren't you?" She choked.

"On the contrary Caroline, she's just coming back." Bekah said and I grinned and winked at Bekah and headed to find Stefan.

* * *

Elena~POV

I lifted the weight again.

And again.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

Human blood bag.

The words rang in my ears.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" I heard Damon say and I looked up to see him but continued ignoring his comment.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person and Blake has all but lost everything about herself. She's gone Damon." I told him and felt guilty for saying what I did when I saw pain flash through Damon's entire being.

He didn't reply but came to stand behind my head and push down on the bench press I was currently holding with all my strength.

"Damon!" I yelled trying to fight his strength.

"Come on, Buffy!" He mocked; I could feel my arms shake with the pressure.

"Stop it!" I yelled again and he finally stopped and lifted the bar from me and walked to grab one of my stakes and started pretending to stake someone in an amused way.

"You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" He joked continuing his gestures.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks." I asked him.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it and one big problem here. Blake. She's not going to let you take her precious Stefan." Damon spat and I saw his eyes darken.

We just got them back, it was cruel.

It was if the people we love were behind a mirror, so close and yet untouchable.

It was if they were taunting us.

"You've gotten him off of it before; We can lock Blake up too." I added and Damon sighed and then shook his head.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. there humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home." He told me throwing me the stake.

"Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. You are the same with Blake, You don't want to admit it both we both know the truth, were going to break and I'm not going to give them that satisfaction." I told him and he deliberated seeing the truth and then nodded and let out a large sigh.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena." He promised.

* * *

Blake~POV

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena snapped at Stefan and disappeared when I walked over and I laughed.

"Burn..." I drawled and Stefan nudged me rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"You guys have such complicated friends and relationships." Bekah whined and then stormed off leaving me and Stefan watching her with amused expression. We didn't speak but Stefan passed me his glass of vodka kissed my temple and then zipped off.

I was bored; I couldn't find Stefan so now I was trying to find Bekah. I stopped behind a tree when I saw her and Damon.

I felt something bubble inside me, some emotion trying to explode to the surface.

I recognized it.

Jealousy.

I squashed it as I watched the two.

"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that." Rebekah said stabbing him with a wooden stick, he slid down groaning as she disappeared and I took that as a chance to appear.

I laughed lightly.

"Maybe you should pick on someone you own size." I joked and he looked up and winced, I walked over and bent down and pulled out the wooden stick.

I don't know why I did it.

_Yes you do._

I squashed down the voice and looked back to him.

He didn't say anything, he just watched me with sad eyes.

I hated it, I hated that my emotions were pressing against the wall so hard, begging me to turn them back on.

The compulsion fighting it...with a little help from me.

"Where's my brother?" Damon spat and I blinked.

Ok, not expecting that one.

I managed to regain composure and stood up.

"Good question, I'll be seeing you Damon." I said walking away, before I could leave he pulled on my arm slamming me into him my hands on his chest and his circled around my waist holding me there.

"I'm not going to give up on you." He promised and before I could struggle he slammed his lips onto mine hard.

I stopped struggling.

I felt my emotions boil, I pushed against him.

I didn't want to feel.

I didnt want to feel to emotion when his soft,warm lips carressed mine.

It hurt too much.

He finally released me and I ran.

I ran as fast as I could away from Damon Salvatore.

* * *

I waited until it Caroline had gone.

She was overly dramatic and I didn't want her tattling to anyone, and damn does she have a mouth on her.

I walked out of the door with a small smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked. Damn he was hot and only wearing a sheet.

Damn.

"I have something for you." I teased and he gulped and then placed on an awful poker face.

"What?" He asked, he appeared curious and yet wary.

"A little present." I told him before walking out to pull out a girl with a large bite on her neck.

"You should go." Tyler stuttered staring at the blood, his grip tight on the couch.

"You sure? I think my Klaus would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer." I told him and bit into the girls wrist smirking as I watched Tyler sinking his teeth into the neck of the soon to be dead girl.

You know what they say about secrets.

2 can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

* * *

**Review please and vote on the poll :D**


	36. Chapter 37

**Keep up your amazing review! You're all amazing! I'm so so so sorry i have been MIA! I don't have an amazing excuse but i have been writting the new Elijah/OC which i'm hoping to start posting when Season 4 of the vampire diaries is finished :D**

**Please check out my other stories especially UNTAMED which is coming along really well :D**

**Love you all lots, it really makes my day to see all your epic reviews: D**

Blake~POV

I opened the door to the Salvatore house and walked in with my ankle boots creating a soft click on the floor. I was wearing some short denim shorts and a black tank top. I decided to leave my hair in my ringlets as normal.

"Stefan!" I yelled as I looked around the room, I smirked when I came across one of Stefan's diaries.

I loved reading his shit.

He on the other hand…didn't find it amusing when I took the piss.

Before I could take Stefan's diary and go find something…or someone to eat I heard a deep chuckle enter the room.

"Put down the diary." Stefan instructed so I pouted but did as I was told.

"Can we do something fun? Like throw a big party?" I ask him grinning and he rolled his eyes but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"We got to go and find Elena." Stefan told me and I sighed, dammit this compulsion was a pain in my ass.

"Fine." I breathed; Stefan laughed a little and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me out of the boarding house.

* * *

Elena~POV

"No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." Jeremy denied and stood up and almost ran into the grill and I sighed and turned back to Ric who was looking behind me.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Stefan's voice came from next to me as he sat in Jeremy's chair.

"Yeah, were all pouty." Blake agreed as she sat next to Ric who was looking sadly at her. Whether Ric or Damon admitted it they were best friends and Ric knew how this was destroying Damon.

Despite the situation I felt slightly guilty when Stefan picked up a diary from the table and flicked through it.

"Hey! How come she can read your diaries." Blake teased and Stefan grinned at her before sighing dramatically.

"Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." He stated and Blake chuckled.

"I didn't." I told him softly.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan commented.

"Try telling that to Damon." Blake told him laughing lightly tracing the glass in front of her. My heart burned at the sight of her, With Stefan it was like he wasn't there but with Blake…It was as if everything she kept hidden, every small hidden aspect of her was magnified. She reminded me of Katherine.

Both mine and Ric eyes widened as Stefan and her shared a smirk. "You don't have to be here, either of you." Ric stated and I watched as Blake rolled her eyes as if we were both being ridiculous.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." Stefan told us and I blinked in shock as did Ric as Blake laughed her normal musical laugh except now it seemed almost forced as if she had to work to be like this.

Like her emotions were literally being forced away while Stefan's just seemed…gone.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." Stefan told me and stood up pulling Blake up wrapping an arm around her waist and holding it here. I felt a little pang of jealously go through me.

Before I was always a little jealous of the strength of Blake's and Stefan's relationship but now it wasn't the strength of it. It was everything about it.

I never had any worry before, Blake and Damon were beyond in love but now…

How far was Blake really gone?

"Tell Damon I said hi." Blake stated before Stefan walked them away laughing at her comment and I watched them leave laughing.

"I can't drop it, Ric." I told him and he nodded thinking the same as I was.

* * *

Blake~POV

I giggled at Stefan, I continued to walk but stopped when I saw Stefan staring into the car reflection and turned to see what he was looking at and my jaw dropped.

"Hi." Lexi greeted cheerily and I blinked.

"Fuck…" I muttered as she eyed us both.

"You're dead." Stefan stated and I rolled my eyes.

Well done Steffy. Jesus christ...

"Well, technically, so are you." Lexi agreed.

"Then how the hell can I see..." Stefan began to ask but she cut him off.

"See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time. Both of you." Lexi told us both and I sighed.

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave us alone, ok?" Stefan told her and I nodded and leaned into Stefan's arm tight around me and she smiled slightly.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?" She told us and groaned.

"We don't' want your help." I told her ignoring the voice that screamed _LIE_

"You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone."" Lexi mimicked Stefan and I chuckled.

"That's a good imitation." I chuckled and she smiled at me a little before turning back to Stefan.

"Well, maybe you should listen this time." Stefan ordered but Lexi blocked our way,.

"Or maybe I should do this." She shrugged and raised her hand and I remember my head smashing against a car window before passing out.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes a little and blinked in shock.

"Blake?" Stefan muttered and I looked up and saw Stefan sat across from me; we were both chained down to chairs, I saw Lexi and Elena looking at Stefan and I and I turned to look at Stefan.

"Katherine was never this clingy." I stated to him and I saw him smile a little and Elena frowned.

"You still like the bitch?" Lexi asked me and I shrugged wincing.

"She doesn't throw my head at windows." I told her and she laughed.

"Well you'll thank me later." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Damon needs you Blake." Elena told me and I froze slightly, but went back to trying to break free unfortunately Lexi didn't miss it.

"Your still in there Blake. You love Damon even now. It keeps pushing doesn't it? Begging you to feel for him..." She taunted and growled at her trying to rip of the chains after a few second I allowed me face to back to normal and slumped back in my chair.

"Elena. Get rid of her, please." Stefan asked Elena and I snorted.

"No." she said stubbornly and I smirked at her.

"Let me out Elena or you will release how truly similar Ri and I are." I taunted her.

"Play nice Blake. First step, drying the, out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation." Lexi told her and I sighed.

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this." Stefan told her chuckling.

"You heard the not pretty part?" She asked Elena.

"I heard you." Elena nodded and I rolled my eyes.

I so preferred Katheirne.

After a few second the burning in my throat became unbearable, I felt my veins rub together like sand paper. It was excruciating.

"What are you doing, Lexi?!" Stefan yelled.

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life." She told him and I cried out in pain.

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." Stefan begged.

"What's happening?" Elena's voice shook as she asked.

"That's three months without any blood." Lexi stated.

"Let me out!" I begged her.

"Now there at nine months." Lexi continued as she did so did the pain; I cried out again and tried to break free failing in my attempt.

"Two years... Five." Lexi continued and I cried out.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan spat and I groaned at the searing pain.

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend." Lexi told him sarcastically unaffected by Stefan's comment.

"Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me." Stefan pleaded with Elena and I saw her hesitate.

"Don't listen. Shut him out." Lexi ordered.

"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena told him and I chuckled without humor through the pain.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." He lied, I could tell but I don't think Elea could judging her expression.

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now." Lexi told her and I tugged at my chains again.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." He tried again.

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them." Lexi told Elena.

"Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena." Stefan told her, and I knew he was telling the truth it's just he didn't realize it.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." Elena dismissed and I cried out unable to hold it in. It was agony.

I was so…hungry.

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste." Stefan spat.

"You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." She told Elena before stabbing Stefan. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved." Lexi continued. I tried harder to break free seeing Stefan being tortured.

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" I yelled and she turned to me and shrugged.

"You can't. I'm already dead." She told me and I screamed in frustration as she stabbed Stefan again.

"I can't..." Elena finally broke down and ran out.

* * *

"Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there." Lexi almost pleaded with Stefan as I leaned my head back against the chair, blood was running down my wrists and legs were I had tried to get myself free.

"Not anymore, Lexi." Stefan told her almost sadly.

The door creaked open letting me know that Elena had come back without looking up.

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." Lexi told him before stabbing him.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." He spat at her, groaning in pain.

"We're running out of time." Elena told her and Lexi spun around panicked slightly

"You've got to get me more." Lexi begged and I smiled a little, not having the strength to do much more.

"Ah, hell calls Lex." I muttered.

"Oh my god Blake!" Elena burst looking to me for the first time seeing the blood. Normally I would have healed by now but without any blood….

"Elena." Lexi snapped.

"I can't." Elena told her sadly.

"No! No... not until I break through." Lexi told her.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." Elena told her and Lexi thought for a second and turned to Stefan.

"The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope." Lexi told Stefan softly and I managed to raise my head a little.

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces." I stated. Lex ignored me and turned to Elena.

"They're still in there, Elena. You just have to break through." She told her and Elena smiled slightly.

"It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free." She told the vampire and Lex smiled before disappearing.

* * *

"So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?" Stefan asked the doppelgänger who had been quietly observing us for the past few minutes.

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do." Elena told us tiredly.

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future." Stefan asked her.

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She told him touching his face softly.

"Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." Elena told him and Stefan looked broken, maybe it wasn't just me fighting against my humanity after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 38

**Awh, Y'all are kinda amazing you know that?**

**Well hopefully you are all amazing enough to review!**

**It really means a lot to me so please, It only takes a few moments, this stuff takes hours to write and I really just want something to show that my hard work is worth it :D**

**Sorry i took so long to update, but you will all be happy for my exciting new news :D**

**Ready?**

**I'm writting an Elijah/OC! I have wrote about 12 chapters so far but i wont release it until its finished,** **BUT when i reach 200 reviews for this story i'm going to release a teaser :D **

**What do you guys think? :D**

* * *

Choosing a path meant having to miss out on others. She had a whole life to live, and she was always thinking that, in the future, she might regret the choices she made now. "I'm afraid of committing myself," she thought to herself. She wanted to follow all possible paths and so ended up following none. Even in that most important area of her life, love, she had failed to commit herself. After her first romantic disappointment, she had never again given herself entirely. She feared pan, loss, and separation. These things were inevitable on the path to love, and the only way of avoiding them was by deciding not to take that path at all. In order not to suffer, you had to renounce love. It was like putting out your own eyes not to see the bad things in life.

Blake~POV

You know what was the most annoying past of this entire situation?

The fact that Elena gilbert has chained both me and Stefan to chairs and we were both beyond starving by now and…I should want to kill her.

Right?

Wrong.

I didn't want to kill her, it was an intriguing idea I'll give you that but… I didn't want to. The emotions I have been doing well by squashing down just keep bubbling back up.

"At least our life's never dull." I muttered and looked up to see Stefan's lips tug a little but he didn't smile.

He didn't do much of anything, he was just defeated.

Believe it or not, it's probably harder to live with your emotions off.

I heard Damon's voice as he walked down the door, he was looking in the cell but I refused to acknowlage him. I only looked up when I heard the door creak open.

"Come to watch us wither away?" I asked him, my voice was weak due to the lack of feeding. I saw the corners of his eyes pull slightly but he asked it before I could be sure.

"You know, if you and Elena are gonna keep us locked in here for the next decade. I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan told his brother sarcastically.

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. When Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you out brother, break you down and make you feel again..." Damon told Stefan dramatically.

"And me? Do you think I'll finally break down after a few years and feel Damon?" I taunted and his gaze snapped to mine with determination.

"I don't care what I have to do; I told you I won't give up." He told me, I ignored the way my entire body ignited at the thought and rolled my eyes appearing bored.

"We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"What are you talking about? It's family day out of vampire rehab. So I'm paying visit to my baby brother and my girlfriend." Damon joked and I scoffed.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I stated and he rolled eyes.

"Yes you are." He stated.

"Go away." Stefan ordered weakly.

"Naah- Thought we could hang out, old brother bonding. How've you been Stef?" Damon teased and I groaned.

"Want to let me out Damon?" I asked him and he smirked a little and shook his head.

"I'm good." He smiled as I tugged on the chains.

"This is a little Kincky…even for us." I commented sounding a little like my old self which made Damon grin. I leaned back and looked away.

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah." Stefan told Damon trying to get his brother as far away from us as possible.

"Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger you'd be working a lot harder." Damon caught him out.

"Got me." Stefan taunted back. "Ya got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now." Stefan mumbled.

"Leave Damon." I told him tugging on my arm chain once more before leaning back as he walked further toward me.

I hated the shiver that spread down my spine when his finger tip grazed down my cheek with his sad expression.

"You really have given up." He muttered sadly.

"Actually, this is my happy face..." I breathed trying to keep my tone from shaking. His eyes flittered to mine and he hesitated before ripping the chains from me.

"What are you doing? " Stefan asked him when Damon moved over to remove his chains too.

"Screw this Lexi-plan. Think we could all use a drink." Damon said before walking out.

"What the hell is his game?" I asked Stef who shook his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder walking me out after Damon.

* * *

I changed my clothes on the way their and met Damon and Stefan at the bar, I was wearing some shorts and a tank top.

"What are we drinking?" I asked them both and they turned around at the same time as I walked to be in the middle of the leaning with my back to the bar.

I found myself enjoying Damon's scowl as Stefan wrapped his arm around me and his proud smirk.

"Whatever you want." Damon did his eye things and I rolled my eyes but I felt a smalls smile come to my face.

"I'll get us a table." I muttered and walked away.

"Drink up brother!" Stefan announced to Damon, I was sat next to him while so skinny blonde bitch was sat on Damon knee.

I wasn't jealous.

"You get us a bottle of this?" He flirted to the girl on his knee.

My jaw locked at the sight.

Ok maybe I am a little jealous.

"Yes, sir" She winked and left.

Ok, I was so gonna kill her before we left.

"You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan" of all people is good at a drinking game?" Damon asked amused as Stefan continued flicking coins into the shot glasses.

"Oh "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice." He began to explain as he potted another.

"Hmm."

"Wallow in despair" He flipped a coin. "Drowning guilt." Flip. "regret my existence" Flip "it's precision born out of tragic boredom. Drink up, brother! Stefan nodded to his brother smiling fakely.

"All that effort wasted to try to tell you how boring you were and now you finally agree with me?" Damon joked and I sniggered. And kicked my feet on the table watching the banter.

"Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think: I'll break down and you can call me back from the edge, is that it? Get your girl back?" Stefan teased and Damon leaned back in his chair.

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. Can't just be." Damon told him and nodded. It was kind of true. I watched as Callie came back with another bottle and sat on Damon's knee.

Ok Defiantly killing this bitch.

"Although, who am I to judge?" Damon asked and flipped a coin in. "Drink up brother!" He grinned at Stefan.

"Oh and yes Stefan, I am gonna get my girl back." He told him smirking and leaned back not even looking to me once.

* * *

"Dance with me." Damon asked me as we watched Stefan feeding from a girl in the corner and I turned to refuse but Damon pulled me onto the dance floor before I had a choice.

He spun me out before swinging me back so I landed against his chest and I sighed.

"I don't wanna dance Damon." I moaned but he just laughed and spun me around.

"See, your still in there." He murdered in my ear and I tensed a little and began pulling away but his arms became a steel cage.

"Fight for it Blake." He muttered before his blue orbs snapped up and he rushed over to compel someone who had seen Stefan feeding. I walked over to the bar and jumped behind it and into the back room. I found Callie with a cart about to replace some filter or shit.

"You're not supposed to be back here." She told me sweetly and I smirked.

"I know." I flashed over and snapped her neck and heard her limp body smack the floor before turning away feeling a little better now.

I hoped over the bar and walked to the other end to see the brothers in conversation.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you get mad enough and you can do something about it." Damon told Stefan and I skipped to Stefan's side.

"Damon, he can't be killed." I told him.

"Maybe I can help with that. The Salvatore boys, I presume? And their beautiful accomplice Aribella Blakely Petrova." The voice came next to us and I raised an eyebrow.

"More like their mine." I muttered, Both brother's stepped in front of me

"Mikael." Stefan stated a little wary sharing a look with Damon.

Apparently I had missed a little.

* * *

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Michael began interrogating Stefan.

"Can't tell you." Stefan told him stiffly.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?" He continued.

"I can't tell you."

"All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?" He tried again.

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan told him pulling me against him, Damon's jaw locked but he allowed it in this situation

"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon mocked and I shot him a look.

Well done, piss off the vampire hunter.

Bravo.

Dick head.

"You see, Damon" He placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here?" Damon asked him further but his answer was Michael's fist slamming into Damon's chest.

"Please don't." I pleased uncaring if my ruse was up or if I let whatever emotion that isn't hidden behind compulsion slip through. Stefan's arms tightened again my waist not allowing me to rush over.

"Careful, Blake. One move - and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course." Michael taunted and I stopped struggling ad looked at Damon's pained expression

"Their emotions have been shut off. They can't care." Damon managed to stutter.

"Really? Because it seems like Blake was struggling pretty hard to me. Their link to Klaus is so strong that Stefan will let his own brother die? And Blake, she has loved you for over 145 years? Hmm… No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon." Michael spoke causally with a hint of a challenge, he twisted his hand and I began struggling again.

"Wait. I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Stefan promised and Michael dropped Damon and he collapsed on the floor, I rushed over before I could even think. The reflex was too strong.

I brushed his dark raven hair back from his face, his face came to look at mine. His eyes filled with something…

Hope.

I pulled my hand back like he burned me and stood up and walked over to Stefan avoiding looking at a now stood up Damon.

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." He threatened Stefan before disappearing in a second.

* * *

"I'll give you 10 points for flair." Damon told Stefan as we walked down the road, I had avoided even looking at Damon as I walked in the middle of them.

"At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from." I thought aloud.

"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though." Damon spoke, unknown to which, either way I wasn't answering.

"I didn't have a break through, Damon." Stefan told him/

"Uuuuh, uuuh- my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time. Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing." Damon teased his brother.

"So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself." Stefan told his brother all of us now standing still no longer walking.

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say…"

"Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan yelled and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." Damon explained but we all knew the truth.

He loved his brother.

"Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing." Stefan teased, Damon slammed his fist into Stefan nose and when Stefan tried to stand up kicked him in the stomach, I made no move to stop him.

He flashed infront of me and gripped the top of my arms tightly.

"Care Blake. I'm going to fight but if you don't help me I might as well stop now. I have eternity Blake but there's no way I'm going to spend forever loving someone who doesn't love me back." His lips came down on my forehead and I was speechless, it didn't matter because when his lips disappeared from my forehead.

He disappeared too.

"Awh Cute." Stefan muttered from the floor and I walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach knocking him flat on back before I began walking up the road.

* * *

**Blake humanity is beginning to seep through :D**

**By the way do you guys want me to put Blake in the dinner scene with Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Elijah? **

**Let me know guys :D**

**Lots of love :D**

**HELP ME GET 200 REVIEWS :D**


	38. Chapter 39

**You amazing people: D I don't think I tell y'all I love you enough: D I'm sorry i have been awol but I have been busy...I know you all here that shit all the time but its true :D**

**The night of the ball Both Blake and Damon have their own little affairs…do you Blake's to be with Kol or Klaus? Vote on the poll!:D**

**PEOPLE! What do you think about the new Elijah story? I will begin updating at the end of season 4 but i promice when this story reaches 250 reviews i will post a teaser :D **

* * *

Blake~POV

"Your father is dead." Stefan announced as he held the phone against his ear and I nodded encouraging him. I was sat on the arm of the chair; Damon was stood behind the couch hovering over Elena.

Which pissed me off to a level I didn't know I didn't even possessed.

"_What did you say to me_?" Nik demanded over the phone, Vampire hearing did indeed have its perks/

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked him casually looking over at Michael's body which was daggered on the floor

"_Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." _Nik demanded.

One hour earlier.

_"Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan began as I Elena, Damon and I walked behind him._

"_And you what? Vervained him?" Elena asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, She was just as jealous as I was._

_Wait?_

_I'm not jealous._

_Nope…_

"_No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic." I corrected and he nodded and we all walked into the library and he poured drink and downed it._

_"O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan continued and we shared a smile. This was believable._

"_Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." Elena continued sharing our enthusiasm._

"_We drove it through his heart." I finished and Elena and I shared a grin, I cleared my throat and looked away. I couldn't afford to feel now._

"_And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?" Elena asked._

"_Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon pointed out and we looked at him to which he raised his arms in surrender._

"_Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here."_

"_Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena told us and I nodded._

"_Then I shall be dead." Mikael walked in and I raised an eyebrow._

"_What if he wants to see you in person?" I asked him curious to what he was asking._

"_Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him." He explained and I leaned against Stefan's shoulder, the corners of my lips twitched when Damon and Elena's jaw locked when Stefan wrapped an arm around my waist as a reflex._

"_With what? Those daggers won`t work on him." Stefan seemed a little more on edge now and I sighed. He had a point._

"_Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael told us with a slight undertone of smugness._

"_Where is it?" Damon asked him._

"_Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." Mikael said and I raised an eyebrow._

"_Against what?" I asked him eyeing up the original, I didn't trust him. At all._

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you." He handed over the dagger to Elena.

"Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" She stuttered.

"_Oh Jeesh, just ram it in him." I told her irritated; she was going to ruin this entire thing. _

"_Blake." Damon's tone held a warning and my jaw locked but I stopped._

"_Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust." Mikael nodded and yelped when Elena stabbed him creating grey veins as he hit the floor._

Present time

"_I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." Nik spat down the phone._

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan commented smoothly, he was a good actor I had to give it to him.

"_If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?_" Nik asked and Stefan looked up and I nodded.

"It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan spoke and I breathed sigh of relief and spared a look at Damon who was looking at his brother intently.

"_I wanna talk to Rebekah."_ Nik demanded.

"That´s not a problem. She is right here." Stefan handed the phone over to Bekah who blinked once and took a deep breath.

"Hello Nik." Bekah greeted a little shaky.

"_Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?_" Klaus asked still slightly unbelieving.

"It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here." Bekah avoiding our gazes and tried to control her breathing.

"_I´ll be home soon." _he promised.

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." She snapped the phone shut and threw it back to Stefan." He bought it. He´s coming home." She told us and started walking away and I started to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked me and I turned.

"To see if Rebekah is ok." I told him and he chuckled.

"Humanity slipping through again Blake?" Stefan taunted, seriously I loved the guy but Ripper Stefan could be a dick. Elena and Damon were watching intently from the sideline.

I snapped a chair leg of a chair and drove it though Stefan's stomach and he groaned and fell to the floor, I heard Elena gasped as he landed on his knee.

"I'm not Elena." I told him and ripped the stake out and he groaned in pain. "You'll do well to remember it Stef." I dropped the stake and ignored Elena's and Damon's stares and walked out of the room.

I heard Elena get up silently and grunt as she pulled out the dagger from Mikael.

* * *

Elena~POV

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." I thought aloud to Damon as I placed another Stake on the counter and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable." He mocked and I rolled my eyes ignoring his comment.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother." I continued and I places some of the glass capsules on the sink.

"Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolves bane is ready." Damon announced.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." I told him concerned.

"I know." Damon agreed.

"Damon?" I asked him softly and he looked up with a questioning look. "Blake is…" I began and his jaw locked but his eyes seemed vulnerable before he cloaked it and nodded stiffly and looked back at his grenade. "I know, sometimes I think she's there and then…" He murmured and cleared his throat. "Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan."

"Really? What is it?" I asked him ignoring his change is subject.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." Damon told me and pointed to his ears and then the door.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan requested.

"You have your own ties." Damon told him continuing his work.

"Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Stefan mocked and he came up behind us and looked at the ties in the mirror.

"We could not go." Blake's voice came to the doorway, I saw Damon's eyes tighten but he didn't look up at her.

"I'm compelled to protect Elena. And if we look at her track record at High school Dances- it's pretty tragic. With my luck she'll go and get herself murdered by the Homecoming Queen..." Stefan mocked me, my heart tighten at the sight of the man I love say these words.

"If I remember correctly the last time Elena was taken because you sent her with Ric who was in fact evil…" Blake muttered with an innocent smile. My gaze snapped up, was she sticking up for me?

"Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolves bane grenades?" Stefan asked us with a raised eyebrow.

"Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan told us as Blake watched from the side of the room.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart." I told Stefan and his jaw locked as he walked to stand next to Blake.

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me or Blake who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan told us and walked way winking at Blake who grinned back and when he left it dropped as she turned to us. And walked over and held out a dagger and I blinked and then released what she wanted.

"You want me to dagger Rebekah?" I whispered furiously and she nodded.

"It's her brother Elena; She will never be on our side 100%." Blake told me calmly but I could see her patience running thin.

"And how do we know you're on our side." Damon walked over to Blake and eyed her suspiciously and she smirked like she usually does but it was off, a shadow.

"You don't…but you don't have any more options." She told him and handed him the dagger and turned on her heel walking out.

* * *

"Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep." Stefan told Mikael and Damon as we walked in and they nodded.

"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment."

"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?" Stefan asked irritated by the lack of response.

"Didn't depend on that." Damon told him finishing his drink.

"But you do have a plan, right?" Stefan asked him and Damon nodded and smirked a little.

"Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you." Damon announced and my eyes widened, Before I could move Mikael leapt across the room and sunk his teeth into Stefan, draining his until he lost consciousness and hit the floor.

"Stefan!" I cried and tried to rush forward but Damon slammed me against the book shelf. I didn't have to shove Damon off me before he pressed his lips against mine softly spreading an electric current through my body and quickly and placed his hands on my neck.

"I'm sorry Blake…" And then it went dark.

* * *

Stefan and I slammed open the door in the hall and rushed over to the scene, Stefan slammed Damon off Klaus knocking the stake across the room.

"What are you doing?!" Damon yelled in his rage, I watched as Klaus jumped up and rammed the stake in his father's heart as he went up in flames.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon spat as Stefan stood up slowly, Damon's gaze shifted to mine. It hurt, physically hurt the way his fury burned as he looked at me. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free." Klaus un compelled Stefan and I blinked, I felt the barrier slip away but I held my emotions off. I turned to look for Damon.

But he was gone.

* * *

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong..." Katherine sighed dramatically I rolled my eyes as I moved to lean my hand on the front of the chairs.

"He doesn't need to know." Stefan told her and I leaned my head on Stefan's chair.

"Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible?" Ri asked us and I nodded, Before I could say me goodbye Stefan spoke up.

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?"

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to..." Ri said lightly and turned to me with a knowing gaze.

"_What do you want us to do about it?" Stefan asked and I nodded._

"_Care! Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. The man you love will be dead, Blake Unless you care enough to do something about it. Fight for it Blake." Katherine almost begged._

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?" Stefan asked her and I sighed.

Wasn't it obvious?

"I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better, Plus I miss my best friend." She told me grinning at me and I winked.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have." Stefan argued and I punched him lightly.

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you, I've loved Damon, too. Blake is my best friend, she's the only family I have left Stefan. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it." She said truthfully and it made me smile genuinely, she was a good person. Yes she had done terrible things but she just didn't want to die.

It didn't make her a bad person it made her just that.

A person.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done." Stefan murmured and I silently agreed with him.

Oh Elena…What had I done to Le?

And…Da-Damon.

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next." She said in a menacing tone and I raised an eyebrow.

"What`s that?"

"Get mad." She purred.

* * *

**Yaaaa Blake had her humanity back, she isn't going to be as reluctant as Stefan but it isn't going to be easy back to happy Blake.**

**It's going to be hard and long, can't wait to read all your reviews :D Lots of love XOXXOXO**

**P.S PLEASE HELP ME GET 250 REVIEWS! TEASER OF MY NEW ELIJAH/OC WILL BE YOUR TREAT ;) :D**


	39. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone, wow this episode was difficult to write, I had so many different scenarios that could have gone down and I tried to make sure I chose one that as the best thing for the story: D Please vote on my poll to see who you want Blake to sleep with the night of the ball :D  
As usual you guys and amazing. Seriously y'all and like a topping on a cake.  
I love cake.  
Can you believe my best friend doesn't like cake?  
I know right! Fucking weird… Anyway along with the story!  
PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY FOR TWILIGHT! It's an Emmett/OC and it doesn't suck Bella's ass like some stories do, Blake is the character too!  
Common you got to love Blake!  
Elijah/OC Teaser will be coming out soon, as soon as this story hits 250 we are good to go, oh and I almost forgot I want **_**you**_** guys to choose the name for the story! As soon as I release the spoiler I will put up a poll and the vote is yours!  
If you have any idea's that you want the Elijah/OC to be named then write in review.  
I have a surprise for y'all in this episode….Blake flashback! :D  
Love you lots like jelly tots guys: D**

* * *

Blake~POV

What can I say?

Emotion suck.

Suck ass if you want to be precise, do you know what doesn't suck?

Revenge.

"You look deep in thought." Stefan stated from the chair across the room, I titled my head form staring on the room and looked at him. My hair spilling across the floor in the process.

"Ye and your face is stupid." I retorted and he cracked a smile. I jumped up and crossed the room and dumped myself in Stefan's lap. His arms wrapped around my lightly, he was struggling. His focus was one thousand percent was on getting even with Klaus. It worried me more than I was letting on.

"We need to figure out what's in that coffin." He told me and I nodded looking at the stubborn ass coffin. I hadn't looked in any of the coffins, they creeped me out. Ew dead corpse.

Don't even get me started on the irony of that…

"We'll figure it out." I offered and he smiled a little and then sighed, his head snapped to the door and I straightened up. We both shared a look and flashed out of the room.

I came around the back of the house after I had ensured so one was back there, as I walked in I heard Bonnie's voice.

"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life." Bonnie spat at Stefan and I leaned against the entrance.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden." Stefan ordered, Had anyone realized how hot this bad Stefan was?

Wow, that was inappropriate.

Oh who cares…

_Damon._

My posture stiffened at the thought and I made myself known, refusing to back into that lie of thought.

"Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier." Bonnie shrieked slightly manic. I hope she didn't pass out; I'm not good under pressure.

"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, we can ruin him." I told her and her gaze snapped to mine. It softened a little and she smiled a little when I offered her a small smile.

"I don't have enough power to hide four originals!" She told me and I sighed.

"You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." Stefan demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"He meant that as a question, with a please." I asked her and she looked back at the coffins with a look and then turned back to us and nodded. A smile spread across my face. Maybe we would get even after all…

* * *

3RD Person.

Damon's grip on the bourbon was tight as he walked to the front door, he was in no mood for visitors.

"I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus's tone held slight amusement as Damon turned away and walked into the library and began to pour another drink.

"I´d say we´re overdue." He muttered back.

"Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus sighed dramically.

"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon spat slightly as he shoved a bourbon in front of the original.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you? Never mind the girl you love." He told him and Damon stiffened at the thought of Blake. He missed her more than anything, Elena was nice to have around, she reminded him off Blake. Well at times but she didn't have Blake's bite, her passion. Her fire.

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon offered back and Klaus's easy smirk slipped slightly.

"Yeah, well she´s fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asked again watching the young vampires reaction.

"That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do." He shook his head in a mocking way and then smiled at his enemy.

"Drink?"

"Cheers mate!"

"Down the hatch."

"You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I." Klaus told Damon and Damon nearly hocked on his drink. They did?

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asked him casually trying to hide his burning interest. Stefan was with Blake something that he was in no way comfortable with. The line's between their relationship weren't clear to him anymore and he didn't like it.

Not in anyway.

"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot with the help from Blake, of course." He answered Damon aware of the young vampires weakness. I mean, who wasn't?

"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him and Blake but you see the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon finished.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He pulled out his phone, Damon watched him intently trying to figure out what the hybrid has up his sleeve.

"There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" Klaus spoke with a hint of a smile. This wasn't going to be good.

Not good at all.

* * *

Blake~POV

Stefan and I heard them a mile away, they weren't exactly quite. I didn't want to see him, it hurt.

Which always confused me, Stefan to was…I can't explain it he made me feel better, like a balm to a wound. He filled in the hole that remained within me but Damon…he dug me out and then filled me in so everything with me was consumed by him.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Go away! You shouldn't be here Elena." Stefan ordered her in an exhausted tone, I stayed by his side trying to remain quite. I knew Damon was listening outside.

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here." She told him and I chuckled.

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." I laughed a little…oh shit.

Maybe me being quite wasn't a plan after all.

Elena looked at me a little hesitantly and I remained as impasse as Stefan.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." She told us. Not asked, told.

"Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan asked amused, we shared a look and laughed a little.

"How about…no?" I told her.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants." She begged him and me heart stopped a little.

I liked Jeremy, he was a nice kid. Screwed up but nice.

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!" She yelled.

"Not really my problem." Stefan told her and my eyes widened when I saw Elena raise her hand a slap Stefan across the face.

"And you can go to hell!" She spat at me and shoulder barged me as she stormed out of the house.

"Totally prefer Katherine." I spoke after a while and Stefan sent me a "Not helping." Look.

"What!?" I defended.

* * *

Oh Jeesh, believe it or not watching Damon stab Stefan was not how I wanted to spend my Tuesday afternoon.

Damon hadn't seen me their yet, I thought it best to, well…lay low I guess. Damon stabbed Stefan with a large branch from the tree and my temper spiked a little. I rushed over and yanked the branch from Stefan's stomach and kneed Damon under his jaw knocking him to the floor.

"We did it to save you." I yelled throwing the stick to the floor and I saw shock flit across Damon's features.

"What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me." He shook his head in denial.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you." Stefan explained as Damon struggled up to his knees.

"I want you to get it through your head." Damon yelled and grabbed the branch from the floor and shoved it through Damon's stomach.

"Stop saving me!" He yelled and stood up, Stefan was groaning on the floor as Damon stumbled off, I rushed down and pulled the branch out.

"He's lucky he's pretty." I mumbled and Stefan barked out a laugh and winced at the pressure.

I miss 1863

_The corset was tight as it hugged my body, my dark curls fell down my body just as the skirt of my dress fell the floor, I walked behind Damon and reached up on the tip of my toes to reach his ear._

"_You look quite delicious Mr. Salvatore." I whispered, Damon's posture tensed and then relaxed when he recognized the voice. His head turned to the side with a sly smile._

"_That's a pretty corset you have there." He whispered back and I laughed lightly as we watched everyone dance. My little brother was tugging on my Mamma's skirt; she looked down at him fondly and tickled his stomach. I smiled at the scene._

"_Want to go have some fun?" I asked him and he chuckled._

"_But I'm having so much fun already..." Sarcasm seeped through his tone and I laughed as I slyly took his hand. It was improper for a lady and a gentleman to hold hands when they were not married._

_We walked through the gardens and into the woods._

"_Where are we going?" Damon laughed as we walked in and I dropped his hand and gathered my skirts and winked and then ran as fast as I could._

_I heard him laugh once more before running after me; I weaved through the trees as my hair fell down my back._

"_Why do you always run from me Blake?" Damon called catching up to me and I giggled._

"_Because I know that you will always chase me- Damon!" I laughed as he caught me and spun me around. He twirled me; I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his forehead to mine._

"_You're not like anyone else Blake." He murmured and I smiled at him stroking my fingers down his cheek._

"_Maybe one day I'll let you catch me…" I whispered._

* * *

I was sat at the steps of the old witch house , Stefan's knee's touched my back from where he was leaning against the pillar. We heard Damon coming and thought It best to just give him what he wanted.

"Do you know what I can´t figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?" Damon called to Stefan as he walked closer.

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother in a bored tone.

"Reflection. That´s not gonna work on me! I invented that." Damon retorted and my eyes widen.

"BULLSHIT SALVATORE!" I yelled and Damon turned to me blinking, a genuine smile passed over his fist and flashed his eyes before he masked it and turned back to Stefan.

"We´re done. Can´t you just go away?" Stefan begged him almost.

"Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that." Damon told him.

"I don´t owe you anything."

"Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asked us both now and I shrugged.

"I have made it my life mission to seduce Elijah." I told him the truth. Seriously I need to have sex with someone who had his hair. That man was del-iti-ous.

"Because Klaus´s family is one weakness I can use against him." Stefan told him the truth ignoring Damon's locked jaw and warning look in my direction.

"Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me." Damon told him.

"You're welcome by the way." I told him sweetly, he rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored me.

"You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever. There´s another way. There has to be." Stefan told him for certain.

"Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in." Damon said surprising Stefan and I.

"Say what now?!" I spluttered.

"We don´t need your help." Stefan stood in front of me, Damon didn't like that at all.

"Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house with my fucking girlfriend." Damon's tone was harsh at the end.

"Again, not your girlfriend." I told him, ignoring the shiver down my spine.

"She is mine Stefan." Damon told Stefan, Stefan opened his mouth to speak but Damon cut him off, "You need my help."

"We are in this alone Damon." Stefan repeated.

"You´re go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason." Damon wagged his eyebrows and I saw Stefan's shoulder sag. It's true Damon was kind of badass and devious.

One of the things I liked most about him.

"You want in?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But it´s just me, you and Blake. Elena stays out of it. Stefan ordered and Damon didn't hesitate to nod.

"Deal!"

"Follow me." Stefan said walking back into the house, his badass look back.

"Wait. I´m not so...welcome in there." Damon nodded to the house now nervous and I chuckled.

"Don´t you worry Damon. We all want the same thing." Stefan called over his shoulder, I jumped up and followed the youngest brother in through the basement until Damon arrived too.

"Have a look." Stefan swept his hand around the empty room.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon joked and I laughed.

"How didn't I think of that one…" I muttered gaining amused looks from both brothers.

"Hm... Look again." I pointed to the room an Damon blinked and then grinned at the four coffins.

"Abracadabra…" I wagged my eyebrows.

"Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan informed him.

"Ye they using that juju shit." I rephrased and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping." He told me his lips twitching.

"Neither is your face." I replied and stuck my tongue out. Stefan shook his head chuckling and turned back to serious Stefan with Damon who was wearing a stone mask. What was wrong with him now?

"So even if he comes in the house... "Damon stated.

"...he won´t be able to find them." Stefan grinned.

* * *

I wanted to know what was wrong with Damon, he was acting more weird than usual. Ok, yes granted I loosed my humanity and was now living in an old abandoned house with his brother but hay hoe, I flashed to Elena's house and caught the end of the conversation between Elena and Damon.

"What? What are you talking about? Guilty for what?" She asked him and he sighed.

"For wanting what I want." His words were sad and yet held some desperation.

"Damon..." Elena sighed and I cleared my throat

"Sorry to crash the party…" I raised my hands and their heads snapped dup. Damon stood up straight and Elena hesitated.

"Good night Damon." She told him and all but ran inside the house as I walked up the stairs.

"What do you want Blake?" Damon asked me slowly and I shrugged.

"Wanted to see if you were ok." I told him and his eyebrow raised.

"You want to see if I'm ok?" His tone in disbelief and I nodded questioning his sanity. He shook his head and stormed down the steps.

"No! No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this." He yelled and before I had time to ask any questions or refer him to a mental health clinic his lips were on mine.

His arms yanked my body against his tightly giving me now escape but the fact was I didn't want to escape. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back after a few seconds and kissed my forehead

"Goodnight Blake."

* * *

So review and all that jazz, longer chapter for y'all. PLEASE LET ME REAch 250! :D


	40. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, Elijah/OC teaser is coming soon, ****Please Review for it!: D**

**I got so much feed back last time so thank you all so much! :D**

**Please check out my story for Twilght- Emmett/OC-Untamed :D**

* * *

Blake~POV

I was waiting at the old witches' house for the brothers; Bonnie was downstairs working her juju shit while I was sat on the chipped white stairs.

I kissed Damon.

Well technically he kissed me but still…I had kissed him back. Before I had a chance to go into an eternal debate the voices of the brothers around the front of the house perked my ears.

I jogged around the front of the house and I saw two hybrids fangs elongated and looking hungry. One was trying to bite Damon and the other trying to Bite Stefan. I didn't waste time and rushed over and ripped the hearts out of both hybrids, they dropped down the ground with a thud.

"These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down." I told them throwing the hearts to the ground, Damon was doing his eye thing at me smirking and Stefan was looking down at the hybrids with irritation.

"Let's get rid of them." He stated and threw them over his shoulder. Damon opened his mouth to talk and I raised my hand.

"Not a word." I warned, he chuckled and flashed in front of me.

"You are mine Blake, whether you realize it or not." He told me and pressed a kiss to my forehead and ran into the house before I could argue.

"Damn Salvatore's…" I muttered following him in.

"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan told Damon who had been hitting the locked coffin with a shovel; I chose to stay quiet throughout the ordeal. It kept him busy, which kept him quite.

Win/win.

"Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asked throwing down the shovel.

"Nope, just the dead one."

"Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?" Damon pointed to each box and I shrugged.

"We could wake up Elijah and ask him?" I offered and both brothers shot me looks.

"You're not sleeping with Elijah." Damon stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure…" I told him, Stefan hid a smile at his brothers possessiveness and I shot him the finger subtly.

"No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right." Stefan swayed the conversation back.

"Oh you think, spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. Fine, don't help." Damon yelled and I laughed at his behavior.

"You could say please…" I told him and he turned around with a sweet smile.

"You told me that the word please is stupid and pointless." He reminded me and I blinked in shock. How did he remember that? I told him that when we were twelve…over one hundred and fifty years ago.

"If I remember correctly she pushed you into the lake straight after…" Stefan added and my jaw dropped. How did they both remember all this stuff?

"Any way, You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan's emotion turned off again and back to business.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bag and take a long rest while we are on it. How about to keep the peace? Don't attend to the real thing we are trying to hide." Damon warned his brother but Stefan shook his head.

"Well I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." Stefan told Damon and I saw his point. In fact I saw both brothers point.

That was my problem.

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon yelled and I coughed a laughter.

"No, he is bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." I told Damon and his gaze shot to mine.

"You sure about that?"

"Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan told him and began heading out and I sighed and began to follow him.

"The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Damon yelled after us and I shook my head, that was the difference. Stefan and I had nothing to lose.

Not anymore.

* * *

"I'm surprise you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." Nik's voice echoed through the room of his new house and Stefan chuckled.

"I live here Klaus." Stefan told him looking at Rebekah on the table and back to his used to be friend.

"I just like the scenery…" I told him with a shrug.

"Well if we're playing this game, then, I was here first." Nik told us and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but no one likes you…" I reminded him and he laughed unbothered by my comment.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone." Stefan told him.

"Seriously, like gum on my shoe." I added shuddering for affect.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I free you, we pick where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship." Nik sighed and I thought I saw some real sadness flash in them.

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Stefan shot back.

"Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over? " He asked us and I shook my head.

"Nah."

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." Stefan told him smiling a little, he had this new evil smile and to be honest I kind of liked it. It was hot.

Shit sorry, inappropriate.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again." Klaus shared and I scoffed.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." Stefan told him with a dramatic sigh and I pouted.

"Not Elijah!" I cried and Stefan chuckled but otherwise ignored me.

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." I certainly wasn't.

"Try me, let's find out." Stefan told him acting completely at ease with the idea.

"Is everything ok?" A Hybrid came over with a nasal tone.

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan and Blake was just leaving after failing to make his point." Klaus told us with an easy smile and I rolled my eyes, I grabbed the saw from the work bench and sliced 'Mindy's' head clean off and the sighed brushing my hands together.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again." I told him and Stefan wrapped his arm around my waist as he lead me out.

"Nice touch." He muttered and I winked.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

Founders parties suck.

They suck royally.

They suck- I'm going to stop before this goes too far.

Stefan was just about to hack off the head of another hybrid when Damon stepped in out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Stefan spat shoving his brother away from him in annoyance.

"What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders party." Damon told us both with wide eyes.

"No I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen so I'm gonna say it louder." Stefan told him with a tense jaw.

Well this escalated quickly…

"You don't think there's 10 more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon yelled and I felt my temper spike too.

"Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, we're not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore." I told him and his eyes tighten.

"Don't pretend like you're in this for revenge, the only reason you're doing this is because of my brother." He spat at me and I blinked in shock

"And you, Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch. Your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain. You want to take out Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You got to be smarter." Damon pointed to his head as he yelled at his brother.

"To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain." Stefan on the shoulder and then looked at me over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up…" I told him and he hesitated and then nodded flashing to do whatever it is he was going to do.

"Are you crazy?" Damon slammed me against the wall, I tried to push him off me but his anger made his stronger.

"I'm doing what needs to be done." I told him and he growled.

"I'm all for taking down Klaus Blake! But losing who you are isn't a part of the deal." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle myself, I have been for 145 years without you Damon." I spat and he flinched slightly but replaced it with anger.

"Of course you did, you were too much of a coward to come back." He told me and my temper flashed and I slammed his against the wall instead.

"Oh please Damon, you've been in love with me since we were twelve and I had to come onto you to get you to even make a move." I reminded him.

He jumped up of the floor his eyes tight and lips in a tight line.

"Maybe if there wasn't a line behind me all the fucking time I would have, especially when one of them is my brother!" He spat, my eyes widened at the path this discussion had taken. Before either of us could say or do anything Damon's phone rang and he snapped it open.

"What!" He yelled and walked away and I sighed and slid down the wall left alone in the hall.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Stefan snapped…Well that is the way I like to describe it. He almost drove Elena off the wickery bridge! Damon and I drove in complete silent to pick her up. She was shocked to see me in the car and maybe even a little afraid. I felt bad for everything that happened with Elena. I truly did. We all walked up the path in silence, Elena spoke fist clearing her throat slightly.

"Thanks for picking me up." She said and I nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her and she smiled a little and nodded.

"I'll survive. Somehow I always do." She told me and began to walk into the house.

"You know Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus at the edge and Klaus blinked." I told her and she scoffed.

"Well his methods sucked." She told me and I nodded.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain." I told her smiling a little at the end.

"Don't sound so impressed." She told me and I shrugged.

"Well, I can't help but be a little proud." I told her wagging my eyebrows making her laugh a little.

"It's nice to have you back Blake." She told me and I hugged her lightly.

She went to the door and turned back slightly.

"If all this goes down, You'll choose Stefan over me?" She asked me knowing the answer and I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"It won't come to that…" I told her and she nodded, she hesitated and then seemed a flash of courage took over her.

"What if it goes down and you have to choose Damon or Stefan?" She asked me and I froze slightly. I looked at her and she scrutinized my movement and then I laughed leaning against the pole of her decking.

"Good night Elena." Told her not giving her an answer and she nodded and smiled closing the door with one more smile at…Damon?

I turned to him, he looked deep in thought as he walked over to me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked me lightly caressing my cheek and I nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I told him and he nodded.

"Me too." He told me leaning closer and I sighed.

"You can't kiss me again." I told him sadly, His blue eyes scrutinising my expression. I could feel myelf craking. THis whole filtering my emotions wasnt working. Not when i saw him,he nodded slowly not leaning away.

"I know."

"I can't. It's not right." I told him stepping away a little trying to clear my head and he shook his head.

"It's right, it always has been. Just not right now. Good night Blake." He told me kissing my head again heading in the opposite direction that I was going in and I watched him disappear.

"Good night, Damon." I whispered into the night air.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO SHOW YOU ELIJAH/OC LET ME! :D

Love you all, P.S Potatp's and cake rule.


	41. Chapter 42

**I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter! At the moment this story isn't fun for me to write anymore but I have so many idea's i guess I just need some more inspiration to write, If I carry on writing this story immediately the Chapters are really going to suck and I don't want that! SO many of you have stuck by me through from the beginning and always Review and Follow ETC So Thankyou SO MUCH! **

**I am not abandoning this story but taking a break for a little while, I didnt want to eave you all hanging though. My other story Untamed will carry on as normal however.**

**I hope you all still want to carry on reading this story and I'm so sorry if I have let you down but i WILL be back! **

**Thanks guys, lots of love.**


End file.
